A Little Secret Among Friends
by bra4goten
Summary: She was his friend, she needed him. Which led them to a marriage of convenience,suddenly their comfortable life is turned upside down by a stranger from the past, leaving Harry to wonder if maybe he wasn't prepared to lose her. would he fight for her
1. A Little Secret Among Friends

Heya, Bra4goten here with another story. I would like to thank everyone who read my

Story Curse of the soul swap spell. You guys are awesome, and I hope you like this

Story just as much. Well as always please review good or bad…

Summery- **She was his friend, and when she needed him, he was more than willing to help her out**

**leading to a marriage of convenience, but suddenly their comfortable life together was turned upside**

**down when someone from the past comes back staking claim, making Harry realize he wasn't**

**prepared to lose her – but could he fight for their marriage? Would she let him?**

**A Little Secret Among Friends:**

Cool, calm and collective were the words someone would use to describe Hermione Granger. Sure she got

scared like many others and lost her nerve from time to time but she always maintained control of the

situations life dealt her. Which is why Harry Potter was taken by surprise the night she showed up

on his doorstep distraught and barely able to stand. "Mione what happened" he asked looking over

her head, he checked the hallway for any sign of trouble before quickly ushering her into his flat.

Harry held on tightly to her arm as he walked her to the couch. Frantically he tossed the books to the floor.

making room for them to sit, the training he was brushing up on long forgotten as his best friend trembled

in his arms "Hermione, would you like some tea?" he asked. There was the smallest of hesitations before

she replied with a nod of her head. "Okay" he said, taking his seat next to her. "What happened Hon?"

"Harry, I'm in trouble" she whispered the words so softly he had to strain to hear them. "Trouble?"

"What kind of trouble?" She struggled to catch her breath before she could answer him. "I'm pregnant"

she sobbed

. Harry was stunned, pregnant; heck he didn't even know she was dating anyone. "Mione,

I didn't even know you were dating anyone" sounding a little surprised Harry sat straight up, placing a

little distance between them. Hermione looked up, her eyes filled with guilt "Nobody knew" Maybe it

was his silence that caused Hermione to break down or the hurt look he gave her but she helplessly flung

herself into the cushion and sobbed.

Harry didn't know what to think as she cried into his couch, truth be told he was pissed. Weren't friends

Supposed to tell each other things. He had always been so honest with her about Voldemort. He trusted her

And Ron with everything and she couldn't even trust him enough to tell him she had a boyfriend. Something

puzzled him though, who exactly was it that got her pregnant? So many questions flew through his mind he

had to close his eyes to get a grip, "Hermione, who is the father?" he asked slowly opening his eyes to look

At her. And there it was, the question she feared he would ask had finally come.

Her eyes held a deep sadness as she left the comfort of the cushion. "Harry, you mustn't judge me" she said

"Mione, you should know I would never judge you" She almost felt relieved at the sound of his soft voice,

so full of understanding and warmth. In a few moments it would be gone and she had no one to blame but

herself. How do you tell your best friend, his mortal enemy fathered your child? "Draco malfoy, Harry,

my baby's father is Draco Malfoy

" He backed away, angry wouldn't even began to describe the way he

felt as soon as the words left her mouth. "Malfoy" he sneered as he paced the floor "I can't believe you"

Harry felt disgusted. Malfoy, the man who helped the man responsible for killing his parents was her lover.

Harry felt like he would be sick. He couldn't even look at her and she knew it. Closing her eyes she silently

Begged for forgiveness "Harry" she pleaded, "I know your upset" she began "UPSET" he yelled causing her

To jump. Sighing he lowered his voice "Upset doesn't even describe how I feel right now"

"Harry I didn't know he was a death eater" she cried. He had to keep himself from laughing, "You didn't

know he was a death eater Mione" "Come on" he spat. "Harry," she said slowly "He told me he was on

our side. He was helping us, he swore it" " I was foolish I know, but he said he was spying on Voldemort"

"If it ever got out Voldemort would have surely killed him. That's why I never told you or Ron"

"We were your friends. We would have understood" he forced himself to say. "Would you've really?"

she cried "I was glad you didn't know Harry, especially after I found out" her voice trailed off.

"Found out what Hermione, that your precious Malfoy carried the dark mark" he sneered.

"Well I must agree with you, trouble is exactly what your in". Her breath quickened. Her belly tightened

Her hands curled into fists by her sides. Suddenly she didn't want to be there anymore. "Your right"

She said angrily "I got myself into this, the wizard world will shun me for certain, I will be all

Alone; No one will ever look at me the same again" her lip trembled as she tried to stay strong.

She needed air, it was a mistake coming here and she knew it. Clumsily she headed for the door

Harry watched her head for the door, his best friend needed him and here he was being an ass. Granted

it would be a while before he could forgive her. Hermione fumbled with the doorknob desperately trying

to make a escape. "Hermione wait" he called before he even realized it himself. She stopped but as

she turned she wished she didn't. She hurt him and it showed, Suddenly the piercing green eyes soften.

"Marry Me," he said smiling at her. "What" she said breathlessly "Marry me, we will say the baby is mine"

Tears threaten to spill as she eyed her best friend "Are you serious?" she gasped. Sighing he kneeled

in front of her "I never been more sure of anything" "I will help you" he replied "Hermione you messed up,

and you know it, but you need my help and I'm here for you" Hermione never cried so hard in her life

as he took her into his arms and gently rocked her. "I'm sorry this happened. But you're not alone anymore"

Ashlynn Nicole Potter was born seven months later and they couldn't have been happier. They had decided

on a marriage of convenience that worked for the both of them. Ashlynn had a father and Hermione couldn't

have been luckier to have a great friend. The alarm clock buzzed causing the wizard to slapped it for

the third time this morning. Groaning he rolled over placing the blanket over his head "Daddy, get up"

a little girl called from the door "Daddy today is my birthday" she sniffled. Harry smiled from underneath

the blanket, he knew his daughter was there. Today she was two years old and he had one heck of a surprise

for her tonight after work. "Daddy" she whimpered. Peeking from behind the covers he smiled at her.

"Excuse me little girl," he said "Can you find my little girl for me? Today is her birthday and I want to give

her a birthday hug" he asked being serious "Daddy your funny" she giggled as she jumped on the bed.

Hermione watched from the hall as her daughter played with Harry, she didn't know what she would do

without him. "Daddy, Mummy said you have a surprise for me" Ashlynn grinned. "Did she now?" he smiled

catching a glimpse of Hermione at the door "Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see"

Little did Harry know he had a surprise waiting for him at work.

Well there it is folks Chapter 1, please let me know if I should continue this or not. I believe it could be a

Great story but ill let you be the judge. So please review good or bad. Thanks


	2. The past becomes the present

**Chapter 2 is here, hope you like and please review good or bad. And a big thanks to**

**Everyone who reviewed for Chapter 1…**

**Chapter 2- The past becomes the present**

Harry pulled the cloak over his head by the time the lift opened on the twelfth floor. Yes Harry had pulled

himself together sufficiently after the run he had to have, to walk into the Auror department of the ministry.

He was already late, twenty minutes late actually. He was feeling quite daft at the moment, sneaking into work,

but he was head of the department after all. How would it look if he came strolling in at odd times?

Hell, he just posted the memo on tardiness yesterday, what were the chances he would be late the day after?

Harry let out a silent chuckle as he recalled the morning actions of his daughter. How she insisted he assist

her with her new dress robes instead of her mother. And there was the moment at breakfast where she

suddenly forgot how to feed herself. Looking up at him with those big brown eyes, how could he say no?

For that very reason Harry was left to feed his daughter breakfast under the amused eyes of his wife.

Yes Harry loved that little girl as if life depended on it. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her.

Which was why he now stood under a cloak he once used in childhood trying to sneak into his office.

It was official Luna must have been going crazy, with the papers still clutched in her hands she paled watching

the feet walk across the floor. Yes feet, and only feet were walking along the floor with no body attached.

If she hadn't seen it for herself, she would have never believed it. It wasn't every day a pair of shoes walked

across your office in broad daylight. If she weren't careful people would believe she was as crazy as her husband.

Sitting in silence she watch the shoes stop long enough to allow a fellow member of the office to pass and

continue in the direction of an office, Harry Potter's office. Why would a pair of shoes be walking to Harry's

office? Come to think of it those shoes looked awfully familiar. Glancing at the clock Luna smirked it was

twenty after nine, Harry potter was late for work, and here he was trying to slip into work un noticed. Oh how

she deeply wanted to point him out to everyone, but that wouldn't be fair. Maybe she could give him a shock

like he just gave her. Standing up, Luna headed in the direction of the shoes softly humming to herself as she

came up behind him "Good morning Harry" she said

"Morning Luna" he replied normally, then slapped himself in the forehead as the words left his mouth.

So much for making it in the office free and clear "How are you doing this fine morning?" she asked snickering

"Fine" he growled, "How did you know I was here?" Chuckling Luna pointed to the floor, looking down Harry

noticed what was so funny, his shoes rested visibly on the floor. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidly Harry

groaned "Good day Luna" he said and quickened his pace to the office, leaving Luna roaring with laughter

in the middle of the hall as people gave odd glances in her direction. Luna shut her mouth instantly groaning

god if she wasn't careful she would never shake the Looney nickname.

Harry tossed the cloak into the corner as soon as he was safely in his office. So much for sneaking in he thought

He had outgrown the cloak that sheltered him so many years ago so it didn't understand what processed him to

Use it today. Luna would most likely, no scratch that most definitely tell Ron who would be all too happy to

relay the incident to Hermione later this evening at the birthday party. If it wasn't for Ron barging into the office

they shared he was sure he would have died from embarrassment. "Harry, I found something and boy your not

going to believe this one" Ron stood grinning like mad that Harry was sure his face was going to stick that way.

"Ron," Harry said half heartily "Fred and George are not criminals, just because you ate a canary cream."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, "And it doesn't matter that it came with a note saying Eat me I'm

A Twinkie" Harry said making Ron shut his mouth quickly. Ron faced him with what Harry was sure was a

Look of annoyance, "I'm quite certain my brother's are working outside of many laws Harry and unfortunately

I just haven't got the proof, but soon mate, soon" he paused slightly embarrassed by his outburst. "This is

Entirely something else" Ron said "We found someone, someone I think you would like to talk with"

"Who?" Harry asked curiosity had the best of him he had to admit. "Let's just say he likes to dabble in the

Dark Arts" Ron said slyly "Ronald Weasley" Harry's voice held a deep warning "You're my best mate and

all, but so help me god, if you have Snape held again on bogus charges, I'll fire you myself"

Ron merely disregarded the threat, smiling down at Harry "Oh it's even better" Sighing Harry stood up, Ron

Was a good auror but sometimes his misguided feelings tend to land the department in big trouble,

Leaving Harry to clean up the messes after all was said and done. He just hoped Ron was right this time.

"Well let's go check it out" he said walking to the door "right mate, room two" Ron called after him.

Harry and Ron headed off to interrogation room two to see the anonymous prisoner much to Harry dislike.

He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now; he was still waiting for word from Dumbledore

About Ashlynn's secret birthday trip to Hogwarts. Walking down the corridor Ron remembered something

"Hey Harry I was talking to Luna when I got back and she said you" "Shut up Ron" Harry said slightly

turning pink. He knew Luna wouldn't wait to tell him. Harry was not about to go there just yet.

Harry didn't seem to notice the small crowd that followed them around the corner as they neared the room.

"So who is this person I'm going to meet Ron?" "Patience my friend, the room is right there" Turning around

to the sound of whispers, Harry notice some of the people from the department and some from other departments

standing around watching him with keen interest. "Do you need something?" he asked to the crowd.

Nobody answered; they just stood there anxiously waiting for him to open the door to the room. Ron just

Shrugged when Harry looked to him. Shaking his head he turned the doorknob and opened the door,

What greeted him on the other side was not at all what he expected. "Potter" he said, his voice was cold

and callous just as he remembered. He was supposed to be dead, how was he here? The urge to kill him

for real came over him, as the image of Hermione crumbling in his house two years ago briefly crossed his mind.

"Malfoy" he spat before entering the room, the door slamming behind him. Malfoy leaned against the table

keeping his eye close on Harry's wand hand, "Listen Potter I was on my way here to talk to the minister

before Weasel hauled me off her like some common criminal" Draco spat "I suppose being the Dark Lord's

right hand man doesn't make you a criminal?" Harry gripped the back of the chair to keep from strangling

the man. "I was not Voldemort's gooney" Draco said as he sat down in the chair across from Harry.

Well funny you should say that, I have pretty good evidence stacked against you, that says other wise"

"Let me try this again, I was not working for Voldemort, I was a spy for the order" Draco eyed Harry, daring him

to challenge his word. "True you may very well have evidence, but I assure you any evidence you find is false"

"Once someone gets Dumbledore here to confirm, I'm reporting Weasel for pure stupidity" he said

Harry gritted his teeth "Sitting around waiting for wishes isn't going to help you now" he spat.

The door opened and Ron entered followed by Dumbledore. Harry was thankful his glasses were on, for his

eyes surely would have popped out at the sight of his old headmaster. Ron's expression was unreadable

leaving Harry to expect the worse. Nothing could be worse than Malfoy telling the truth.

"Harry, good morning" Dumbledore kindly said making his way to Malfoy "Sir, Malfoy here tells me he

was working with Voldemort under your orders" Harry spoke slowly glaring at Draco "As soon as you

agree he is lying, I can send him straight to Azkaban" "Maybe you'll get a cell with your father" Harry gloated

him. "I'm afraid I cant do that Harry" Dumbledore said stopping Harry in his tracks.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Dumbledore" Harry was beginning to get worried, it couldn't be true

Malfoy was on their side impossible. "Draco has been working for me, and I'm afraid at the moment

that is all I can indulge to you" Harry felt his whole body freeze; Draco wasn't a death eater after all.

The light cough from the old man brought Harry from his thoughts, "I'm sorry but if I'm free to go,

I have some other business to attend to" Standing up Dumbledore chuckled "It would seem my potions

teacher was been brought in this morning". Ron quickly began looking at the ceiling, whistling, avoiding

the cold stare he knew his best friend was giving him.

Malfoy allowed Dumbledore to leave before finally speaking again "Okay, you heard the man, now let

me out of here" he ordered. "There is a lady who is surely waiting for me" he said "You see I have a very

special bond with this woman. There's just something between the two of us that can't be denied. She tries

of course. But when I ask her for something I need, she gives. She's all about giving" his eyes gleamed

maliciously as he waited to be released.

Harry stared dumbfounded; he couldn't be talking about Hermione. And whether he was or not, he wanted to

Kill Draco anyway. So he started, ready to go after him, but someone grabbed his arms from behind.

"Hey," Ron said, appearing just in time to stop him from doing something very stupid. "I don't think that would

be a good way to earn any points for the team do you?" Harry turned on him. For once in his life he was furious

with his friend "Leave me alone" he ordered, shaking off Ron's restraining hands. When he turned back,

Draco was gone. Glaring at Ron, he left the room as well, heading out of the building. He had to get some

fresh air and get this dead feeling out of his system.

"Where's Harry?" Ron said urgently. He hadn't come back from his walk and that had been over an hour ago.

Luna Shrugged just as Harry stepped off the lift. Picking a file off a near by table. Hermione stepped off

The lift. She looked around for Harry and, when she found him, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Even with all the talk and laughter around them, she noticed that his reaction wasn't all she could have hoped for.

She was getting a bad feeling and it was growing. Something was wrong, she had to get him alone to

Find out what. Harry turned from her grasp and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" she asked

Him in confusion. He turned to look at her, his green eyes remote. "I've got some thinking to do," he told her.

She went very cold inside. "What do you mean?" Harry shook his head "Don't worry, Hermione, it's

Just me. It will be a while before we leave for Hogwarts, I'll have a lot of time to do it."

He gave her a fleeting smile, picking up his file and turned toward the exit "See you at home" he said

And he was gone. Hermione stood staring after him. Something had happened. But what?

Hurrying to the end of the hall, she sought out Ron, who was talking to Luna. "Harry has gone home,"

She told them. "What's wrong?" Ron looked surprised, then swore softly. "Oh, that idiot. He shouldn't

Let it get to him like that." Hermione shook her head, still puzzled. "Let what get to him?"

"You mean you haven't heard? Draco Malfoy isn't dead after all" "Turns out he was working for

Dumbledore all this time" Ron said. Hermione stood there speechless, she didn't hear anything passed

Draco Malfoy isn't dead.

Well there is Chapter 2, Hope you liked it, please review good or bad. Chapter 3 should be out very soon

Until then thanks for reading…


	3. Unforeseen circumstances

**Chapter 3 is here, please review good or bad, and just to let a certain reviewer know I'm a big time**

**Harry and Hermione shipper. Lol**

Chapter – 3 unforeseen circumstances 

It took Hermione a few minutes to adjust to what she heard. She looked up only to find Luna and Ron

Eyeing her with deep concern "Mione are you okay?" said Ron making his way around the counter

"Yes" she said a little shaky "You look like you just seen a ghost" he said "Come have a lie in my office"

he suggested "Oh god no, Ronald I assure you I'm just tired that's all" she hoped he would by it.

"Okay if your sure then" he said shrugging, yep he bought it hook line and sinker, but she wasn't so

sure Luna bought it by the way her eyes bore into her as if she was reading her inner thoughts.

"So as I was saying, Harry will be alright, I guess the whole shock of Draco being alive and then

finding out they both are on the same side, didn't sit to well with him" "Excuse me, did you say

Draco Malfoy was on our side" she felt her insides churn with every word, "Impossible" she cried

"Impossible, but true at least according to Dumbledore" Ron said

Her heart sunk, Draco wasn't supposed to be alive. She wondered why he had never tried to contact her

In the past two years. _Cause you told him you never wanted to speak to him again remember_ a nagging

Voice rang out in her head. She had to find Harry, no wonder he was so upset. "Why does it seem your upset

about Draco, Hermione?" "It's not like he can do anything to you" he told her with exaggerated patience.

"You're a skilled witch, not to mention the wife of the one and only Harry Potter" "I find that highly unlikely"

he smiled warmly at his best friend. "Okay. You're right, I guess," she agreed, after a moment.

Hermione didn't know why it bothered her to suddenly hear herself endowed with a new name. Harry's name.

They'd only embarked on this whole thing a little over two years ago, and they had solid motivations for it.

There was no reason to fear it could get out of control. Get out of control, how? Only one way for it to do that.

Having the whole world find out Harry wasn't her daughter's father after all and that could never happen,

for all their sakes. Hermione forced a smile on her face as she looked at her friends "Well I better go home,

need to get ready for tonight". "You two still coming right?" she asked, "Wild horses couldn't keep us"

Luna said grinning "Great, see you at seven" she said tapping the counter "See you at seven" Ron replied

and Hermione headed to the lift, she needed to talk to Harry and talk they would.

It had been about an hour since he returned home and he still couldn't stop thinking of Malfoy. He was suppose

to be the bad guy, not part of the team. He had to make sure Hermione didn't find out till he had more to go on.

The door opened causing him to turn from the bay window "Harry tell me it isn't true" she pleaded, fear filled

Her brown eyes as she waited for him to tell her it was crazy. "Tell me Draco is not here," she pleaded once more

for the words. Harry sighed, she knew; he wanted to kick something; badly; "Hermione now is not the time to

discuss this," he said through clenched teeth. "Not the time to discuss this, Harry he is here, in London"

she stood in front of him; her face contorted in disbelief "I can't risk him finding out about Ashlynn, my daughter

isn't safe here Harry" "My daughter will be safe as long as I'm alive you hear me" he spat.

Hermione wanted to believe him, wanted to trust him, but this was her baby, "I'm going to take her away for

awhile, it's the only answer" she decided it as soon as the words came to her mind. "You think running with

Our daughter is a reasonable answer. But if you really want us to separate in bitterness and anger" he questioned

"Cause if you leave you know I won't forgive you"

"No, okay, you're right. I – I guess I don't want to part in anger, Hermione answered Harry at last, and he

slowly let out a breath he'd unconsciously been holding. "Good," he said. He didn't let her see how badly

he wanted her agreement. "It's nearly seven, Ron and Luna will be here soon, why don't you get ready to go

to Hogwarts. I'll apperate and grab Ashlynn from Molly" Hermione nodded, she would just have to trust him.

She trusted him that dreadful night two years ago; she should now.

"Right, I'll be ready by the time you return, but let me say one thing, Draco Malfoy is not to be trusted Harry,

it's really important to keep Ashlynn safe," she said softly before slipping off to her room. He stared at his own

reflection in the glass of the large mirror in the living room. _She's right, you know,_ the reflection told him wisely.

He growled at the image staring at him. Of course she was right. He knew that. Draco wasn't a man you could

Trust and Harry didn't by far. But it was too soon to predict what would be Draco's next move, but rest assured

Harry would find out soon enough. Glancing at the clock Harry noticed it was six thirty, they had to meet

Dumbledore at seven, he'd better hurry.

Hermione heard the faint pop from inside her closet. Harry must have left to get Ashlynn. Knowing Molly could

Talk a gnome to death; Harry would be a few minutes, which allowed her time to ponder over Draco.

But she wasn't going to waste her time on things she could not change. Tonight was her daughter's birthday ball

At Hogwarts and right now that was more important. The three loud pops indicated Harry, Ron and Luna

Just arrived at the same time. Exiting her closet she stifled a laugh as she listened to Harry beg his daughter

To patiently wait to find out later where they were going. Ashlynn didn't give up easily.

The plan was to apperate to Hogsmeade and walk the little road up to the castle, it was times like this

Harry deeply wished Apperation were allowed inside Hogwarts. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind

The walk; not in the least but Ashlynn was getting antsy and if he didn't eat something soon, surely

He would join, in her tantrums.

Ashlynn's eyes widen in amazement as they stood in front of the castle. Her ooh's and awe's caused the

group of adults to erupt with laughter. Harry was glad Dumbledore agreed to the birthday ball. Ashlynn

dreamed of this place since she could talk. At night Hermione and himself would tell her stories of the

Golden trio's years at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ever since she learned she would attend when

the time came; she demanded to see the school. Tonight Harry would make that dream come true.

Ashlynn Nicole Potter" Harry said extending a hand toward the castle "Welcome to Hogwarts"

Harry had to smile; for the first time is chatter box of a daughter was speechless as she stared at the castle, waiting

for it to disappear. "You bought me Hogwarts daddy?" she finally asked in awe. Ron was the first to laugh,

followed by Harry "I'm afraid you can't buy Hogwarts sweetie, but you own it tonight my love" he chuckled.

Throwing her chubby arms around his neck she squealed, "You're the best daddy in the world" Hermione wiped

The tears from her face as she watched her daughter hug Harry. He would never know how grateful she was to

him for opening his life to them. He treated her as his real flesh and blood, and Hermione couldn't help it

When she suddenly wished she were.

The tour had been a doozey, they had to admit, Ashlynn wouldn't rest until Dumbledore showed her every

nook and cranny that was Hogwarts, and much to the adults protest, he granted her every request.

Finally after much assurance there was no part of the castle she didn't see they headed to the dining hall,

for much needed food. Harry was so hungry, he couldn't help it as he stood next to Ron licking his lips.

Hermione and Luna just shook their heads as they passed; tugging Ashlynn behind them, they quickly

sat down at the Gryffindor table.

All was going wonderfully, Ashlynn was in heaven and it was nice to be back at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed

It felt good to just forget things for a while. She sat back and closed her eyes, For a minute she pretended she

was back in her first year at Hogwarts, free from worry, free from many horrid parts of her future life.

She opened her eyes with much regret; she couldn't hold it any longer if she didn't use the restroom soon

She would burst. Maybe she would pop in on moaning myrtle, see how the pipes were holding up.

"Harry, I'll be back shortly, running to the loo," Hermione told him. "Want me to accompany you," he asked

as he went to stand up. "Don't be silly, chat with Dumbledore, I can take myself to the restroom" she said laughing

Hermione blew a kiss to her daughter "Mommy will be back" she said. Smiling to the group she turned and

headed off toward the staircase. He silently watched her leave; he was surprised to see her here tonight, even

more surprised when she showed up with Potter and Weasley. They were here celebrating something; what

he didn't know nor did he care.

No one seemed to notice his presence all evening, or bothered to noticed when he got up from the table

And followed the woman. " Oh, I'm so glad you came to see me Hermione" Myrtle said happily.

Hermione grinned, drying her hands with a paper towel "I'll go get the others, and we'll come back up"

She told the happy girl.

The bathrooms were on the upper level, so she had to take the stairs to get back to the Dining Hall.

She was heading for the hall when she heard someone call her name and she turned to see who it was.

"Draco!"

Hermione hesitated on the stairs, dismayed to find that her stomach had begun to churn. Just butterflies,

She reassured herself, and forged on. The churning increased by the time he stepped closer to her.

"Hermione Granger" he said softly "I've been looking for a chance all night to get you alone. We really

need to have a good long talk, you and me." Hermione glared at him. Deep inside, her system was

shriving with revulsion.

"I have to get back," she said forcefully. "I just want to talk to you," he said sounding a little annoyed.

Talk; he wanted to talk; Not in this lifetime she thought as she turned away. He snagged her arm before

She could get her bearings and pulled her to a side alcove. She stared at him. He was still an attractive man,

But the sleaziness was beginning to show through the veneer of playboy good looks. Especially in his eyes.

How blind had she been not to notice that before? His eyes were cold, mean, and humorless. She thought of

Harry's warm gaze and Draco's absolutely repulsed her.

"Talking to you is the last item on my agenda, Draco. We've said all we need to say to each other and we

did it long ago." She sighed, "I don't agree with you," he said raising his eyebrow significantly.

Groaning Hermione frowned "Fine but I talk, you listen. Draco smiled, sure he would agree to that

He was actually quite interested in what she might say.

"It's been two years since I last saw you" she said to the man standing in front of her. "Two long, incredibly

difficult years, but time does have amazing healing powers and I finally found the will to go on, a will

much stronger than I ever believed I had." She gave a small smile before moving on. "You didn't win Draco,

I have survived. I have taken my life in my hands. _My_ hands,' she repeated quite forcefully as those same

Hands gripped his hand to release her.

'I'm married now, Draco." His eyes seemed to widen a little in surprise then he quickly recovered. Hermione

smirked, "Yes, you heard me. I am now another man's wife. How your mind is looking for ways to curse

me to hear that" she bit out between clenched teeth. "Then you two must be very happy together, quite the

little love match" he bit right back. "Of course, I did not choose a love match. Would I be so foolish as to marry

a man who loved me? But we like and respect each other, he doesn't mind that I'm not pure blood, he doesn't

mind if I stand by my friends" with a defiant tilt of her head she looked at him. "You will say that means

he doesn't care about me. But you know what? I don't ever want to be cared for the way _you_ cared for me.

And you're wrong anyway. Harry does care for me in his own way. And I care for him. He makes me feel good,

Something you never did for all your supposed loving.'

"Did I mention that my husband is Harry Potter?" Hermione asked. For a few minutes Draco didn't speak.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she said that. "Do you hear me Draco?" Hermione threw

at him in a challenging tone, which didn't totally mask the underlying hurt and pain that twisted at her heart.

Tears threatened to spill but she dashed them away. The time for tears had long gone. "One final thing

Before I go," she said and scooped in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, relived to find the churning

in her stomach had finally subsided. "I always told my self to forgive you, that there were excuses for

your behavior. But I can't do that. What you did was unforgivable. I am leaving now, Draco, and this

Time, you should let me go. You are firmly consigned to the past. And I will do my best not to think

Of you anymore."

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her arm only tightened. "You know you don't mean that"

There is still a spark between us. Can't you feel it tugging on you?" This couldn't be the technique that

had stunned her into blind adoration over the years could it? She must have been crazy. And very, very dumb.

"Sparks don't do much tugging." She told him tartly, taking him literally just to annoy him, "not having the

arms that would require." "What?" he stared at her blankly, not getting it.

She sighed impatiently. "No, Draco. That's not a spark you think you see. It's a smoldering fire, a fire

of resentment at what you put me through that summer" He looked shocked at her reaction, as though

no one ever rejected him before. "Hey that wasn't my fault. If you had just waited a few weeks, I could

have gotten closer to Voldemort and you would have known everything" he spat.

This man was scum and what was she for having fallen for this stuff in the old days? It made her feel like

She needed a long, hot shower and a lot of lather from some gritty soap. "Let go of me Draco," she said evenly.

His grip was so tight it was starting to be painful. She glanced around, wondering if anyone would pass soon.

She might have to start yelling if this didn't stop. "This isn't amusing."

"No, Hermione," he said, his voice still smooth but his touch getting rough. "You're not being reasonable.

You have to give me a chance to explain." She tried to twist away, but his sinewy strength was too much

for her. " Draco, this is going to get ugly if you don't…" Another hand reached in and took hold of

Draco's wrist in a move that was obviously meant to inflict pain, and his grip on her arm came loose

Right away.

"Hey!" Draco cried out, jerking back. "Touch her again and I'll break your neck."

Hermione was breathless. It had happened so fast. Harry was there and Draco was backing away.

"You know," he was saying spitefully, rubbing his wrist, "Potter, you should really learn how to act in civilized

society." "If you Malfoy's are the product of civilized society," Harry retorted, "I'll stick to my low life ways.

And I don't need you giving me etiquette lessons." He slid his arm around her. "And neither does Hermione"

"Oh, that's right" Draco said sarcastically. "You speak for her now" "Yes," Hermione said loud and clear

"He can speak for me anytime he wants to"

Draco looked resentful and shrugged as though it was all the same to him. "We'll see how you feel about that

Tomorrow," he said. His grin was mean and humorless. Turning, he disappeared around the corner.

Harry looked down at her "What did he mean by that?" she shook her head "Who knows" looking up,

She smiled and without hesitation, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you

Showed up. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anytime," he said but the way he hugged her in return didn't seem as enthusiastic as she would have expected.

"What happened anyway?" she pulled away "I was coming down from the bathroom and Draco waylaid me.

That's all." His dark gaze was searching hers, studying her face, looking for answers. "So what's the deal?"

He said softly. "Do you still have feelings for the prat?" "No Harry," she said earnestly. "I swear I don't,

Not in the least."

He wanted to believe her but he felt wariness he didn't even understand himself. "Then what's up with the

Reaction I see in you?" he asked carefully. Reaction? For a moment she wasn't sure what he was referring

To. How could her reaction look like anything but revulsion? But maybe it wasn't the current reaction he

Was talking about. Maybe it was what he'd noticed in her over the years.

"It's just" she licked her lips, wanting to get this right. "It's impossible to erase all the feelings, the years

build up in you. Don't you think?" Harry stared at her waiting for her to explain.

"Draco was a big part of my life at one time, I can't pretend otherwise. You wouldn't believe the huge crush

I had on him at Hogwarts. It was major. So when I got with him I was on cloud nine" she stopped herself

wishing she hadn't gone that far.

Harry waited not sure he wanted to hear this but knowing he had to. Her words were like daggers in his soul.

He had old girlfriends, too. So she'd had a crush that turned into a lover. So what? Most of the women he'd

ever been with had experienced much the same and it never bothered him before. Not many stood out or

meant anything to him now. In fact, over the years, he'd begun to wonder if falling in love was just

something he wasn't set up to do. It didn't happen. And now… now this. Now Hermione.

What was different about her? Why was she able to reach inside him and take hold of his heart, twist his

Emotions in a way no other woman had? He didn't know. But he listened as she finished her explanation,

Even though it was the last thing he felt like doing. "So I spent some time with Draco" she said, talking

Quickly, wanting to get this over with. "And I wish I never had. But I did. And it didn't take long to realize

That was all wrong. But it took a little longer to realize _he_ was all wrong. Far from having warm feelings for him,

I really can't stand the man. I hope I never have to deal with him again.

He nodded, but his gaze was clouded, "Okay, thanks for being honest, I appreciate it" He gave her a half smile

"Hey, I came looking for you, our daughter wants her mother." She took his arm and they started toward

the hall. Something fluttered uneasily down in side her. Something about the way Harry had taken her

explanation hadn't quite jelled. He wasn't completely convinced. What could she do to prove it to him?

The rest of evening went as planned, neither spoke a word of Draco to anyone. They couldn't afford to.

They had decided when they went it to this to always keep it a secret. Not even Ron knew of their deceit.

It had been an hour since Ron and Luna parted their company and Ashlynn was tucked in, sleeping

soundly in her room. The trip to Hogwarts took a lot out of her, but she didn't mind at all. They both now

enjoyed the night sky. It was a little cool on the balcony, but she had on a long sleeve cotton sweater and he

wore a loose shirt of heavy jersey. They sat on wooden chairs with a small table between them and listened

to the sounds from the street below.

"Thank you for everything you did for Ashlynn tonight Harry" she said softly "And thanks for coming to my rescue

as well" "Hermione, I hardly need thanks for making my daughter's birthday a dream come true," he said

"As for Malfoy, I'd rather not talk about it okay" " You may have spoiled her tonight, you know" she said

changing the subject "I did not spoil her Mione" he groaned "Harry you spoil her and you know it" she laughed

He shrugged "Okay, I admit it" he said "Are you happy now?" "Yes" she nodded.

"You know she loves you so much, you really needn't bother with such gifts" she said, "I will make sure she

never wants for anything" "Harry I know you will make sure she doesn't live like you did" her mouth closed

when she realized what she said. She didn't dare bring up the element she was sure was a part of the way he

protected his heart and his feelings from too much close contact with anyone else.

The pain he went through due to the death of his parents lurked behind the cool exterior he presented to the world.

"Hermione I really don't think that has.." he clammed up, this was not going to be a conversation piece tonight.

"It's much better if you talk about it, bring it to the open" she said tentatively.

He groaned. "Spare me the psychology, ms.freud." He stretched his legs out, looking comfortable even

Though she was pushing a subject he didn't want to deal with. She felt a sudden rush of affection for him.

Why had she always considered him ill tempered, when he was cornered? She knew better now.

He was looking out at the lights "I suppose your going to make this the reason I have never married

Before you right? He mused softly. "Well…" actually that was a bit of a touchy subject for her to

Be getting into. "And I'm going to tell you that is all horse manure. Because, you know what? I haven't

Found a woman to marry because I've been to busy helping you. End of story." He turned on her challengingly.

"So what's your excuse?" She blinked, "Pardon me?" "Why didn't you find someone to connect to?"

"I … well, I …" "See? Not so easy when you're the one being attacked." He was right. And she deserved

what he was saying. But she didn't that the two of them where in the same boat. After all, she had a few

relationships in her time. He'd never kept one girl to call his own. And that had to be entirely through

his own choice.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked him. He seemed to find that a hard one. Looking out into the night

he swallowed a couple times before he answered. "You got me there. I never have been." Turning, he

fixed her with his dark stare. "How about you?"

"Me? Yes, actually. At least I thought I was in love." "Oh of course. Draco Malfoy" he spat as he still

stared at her, and suddenly it felt as though his gaze was boring holes in her soul. But she knew it was

her own fault. She was the one who insisted personality analysis. Live by the sword, die by the sword.

"So what was that like?" he asked, his tone just this side of sarcasm. "A good experience? Did you grow as

a person? Did love turn you into a more compassionate human being? Or did it turn you against romance altogether

She took a deep breath. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. So maybe she should have laid

off him a little, too. Was that his point? Because she had to admit, he was probably right.

"You win," she said, looking up at him. "I'm sorry I pried so much. And you know what? I would really

like it if we didn't talk about Draco" He grimaced, looking away. "You see, it's the way you react

whenever Malfoy comes up that makes me wonder…" "Don't," she said shortly, stifling the fluttering

in her heart. Didn't he know that it was guilt that haunted her, not affection? "There's nothing to wonder

about. I cant stand the man. Now can we drop this?" He looked at her for a long moment, and then looked away.

"I guess I should go to bed, tomorrow is a big day at the ministry" "Already?" Despite everything, she

felt a sense of disappointment she hadn't been expecting.

Harry nodded, pushing himself to his feet and looking out at the velvet night. She rose and stood beside him.

"Whatever happens" she said softly "I'm really glad…" He looked down at her and smiled, touching her cheek

with the palm of his warm hand. "What? What are you glad about?" Hermione hesitated, wanting to keep

his hand there as long as possible. " I'm glad Ashlynn has a wonderful father" she said softly

"I never realized…" She looked up at him, at his green eyes, his hard mouth, his rumpled dark hair,

and she wanted so badly to kiss him more than she wanted anything in her life.

He saw the longing in her eyes but he hesitated. Kissing Hermione like this wasn't going to be a casual

Thing. If he took this step… if he took her trust and her heart in his hands he knew instinctively that

It would mean something. Exactly what, he didn't know. But it would be a commitment of sorts.

Commitment was something he'd avoided for many years now. Which was why a loveless marriage was

Ideal. Why would he want to give in to it now? No it wasn't worth it. Hermione was very appealing, but she

Was like a human trap, lying in wait for him to take one step too far and then the string would snap and

The rope would yank and he'd be hung out to dry, twisting slowly in the wind. He was too wary and aware.

He wasn't going to let that happen to him. "Better get some sleep" he said gruffly, turning away and

Starting into the room. "Ill see you in the morning". She didn't answer. She followed him and just before

He reached the door, he felt her touch his arm.

"Harry?" she said softly. He turned back, though he knew before he started to move that it was a mistake.

"Harry?" she said again. It was something in her voice that got him. For one second, then two,

he was afraid. It shivered through him, a brief regret, a sigh, a sense of saying farewell to a part of him

that was leaving now. Because once he looked back into her eyes he was lost and he knew it. But he did

it anyway. And the fear evaporated like summer rain on concrete and he abandoned himself to the inevitable.

It was bound to happened. It had been in the cards from the moment they married. He had to experience her,

to touch her, hold her, kiss her. And once he did that, he would know the trap was sprung. "Mione"

he murmured, one last lingering hope of saving himself that disappeared before it was even fully

formed as she reached up to touch his face with her hand.

It was such a relief to give in. She curled into his embrace as though she'd been born to please him,

surrendering her warm, sweet mouth to his exploration. He took her, held her, drank from her as

though he was dying of thirst. She felt so good. Every rounded part of her fit so well against every

angular part of him and he pulled her closer, wanting to feel her everywhere. Each sigh, each moan,

aroused him more, until he was sure he would die from the pure building desire.

Her responsiveness was the most provocative thing he'd ever had under his control and the sensation

nearly drove him mad. The bed was right there and they both knew it. It was a destination, a place

where their need for each other could be played out in full. H was fully aware of it and Hermione

was only vaguely aware. Still she knew what she was doing, tempting fate, and tempting danger.

But she decided she didn't care anymore, _you've been here before,_ something inside was warning.

_Don't you remember Draco? Don't you remember the agony when you when you realized he didn't_

_love you? Don't you remember the shame?_ She did remember, but the memory of those things

was being blotted out by the heat Harry conjured up in her, the feel of his hands on her skin,

The feel of his body against hers, the smell and the taste of him. "_I'm in love with Harry Potter"_

"_What?" "Yes. In love with Harry. Forever and for all time._ The shock of that discovery jolted

her and she pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and looking at him with a sort of horror.

"What" he asked her between labored breaths, still reaching to bring her back into his embrace. He was clearly

oblivious to anything but the urgent need for her. She stared at him in wonder. Another moment and they

would have gone over the edge and into a whole new level of relationship. She wasn't ready for that.

She couldn't risk it. Not yet.

"I think you better go now," she said, backing away. Catching himself, he took a deep breath. His blood

slowed and his brain reengaged. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he said quickly "I promised you this wouldn't

happen." She shook her head. "No, no, it's my fault. But I just didn't realize…" "What?"

"How important it would be," she said slowly, willing him to understand. He frowned, puzzled, but

slowly his face cleared. He got it. He'd been thinking something very close to what she was saying,

hadn't he? That was when he realized she was as scared of this as he was.

Looking at her, he gave her his most crooked smile. "Hermione", he said touching her hair with his hand,

Letting his affection for her show in his green eyes. "Hermione, you're very special to me."

She nodded. "You too," she whispered. Taking his hand, she pressed a kiss into the palm, closing her eyes.

"I'd better go," he said reluctant but determined to do the right thing."Sleep tight".

"If I can sleep at all" she said. Harry grinned, because he knew it was going to be a problem for him too.

"Night". He dropped a kiss on her lips, and then turned to leave. "Night" she echoed, watching him walk to

his room and then the door closed. Sighing, she fell on the bed. She was in love with Harry. It was all

over but the screaming. Softly, she laughed at herself, at him, at the world. Oh, what was she going to do?

There it is folks chapter 3, chapter 4 will be out soon and please review good or bad thanks….


	4. A visit among enemies

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Hope you guys are reading this story Lol. Please review**

**And let me know good or bad. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4- A visit among enemies **

It was nail-biting time, but Harry wasn't thinking about that. He really wanted to go over his plans for the ministry, but he recently discovered he wanted something more. He wanted Hermione.

The feeling was growing inside of him and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked women. He liked dating

And intimacies. But he never wanted a woman for his own, to be with him for the rest of his life, never

that is, till now.

Actually, she'd been around most of his life already, she had been a part of his life since the start of Hogwarts.

And now he wanted to make sure she stayed there, permanently and firmly. He wanted guarantees, because for

some reason, he suddenly couldn't imagine life without her, or her daughter.

This morning he found himself walking in the gentle radiance of the new realization, smiling at everyone he

passed in the hall. He was feeling good. _Like I'm drunk on love_ he thought to himself. It sounded stupid, but

it sounded right.

At breakfast, Hermione sat across the table from him and he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. Which led Ashlynn to cry in outburst from her father's lack of attention. The sunlight streaming in from the bay window behind them turning her hair to gold. Her slow embarrassed smile made his blood dance in his veins.

She was so familiar, and yet, so new. And he wanted her more than he ever wanted anything else in his life. Harry was

sure she felt the same thing last night. Unless he was crazy, unless he was misreading everything. If he could work up

the nerve, this was going to be good thing.

He strolled out into the main hall, luxuriating in the glow of his new feeling. It was so new he still marveled at it. He

never thought he would have anything like this. He never understood how men like Ron suddenly felt they wanted

to have one woman only for the rest of their lives. But now he knew. He had that feeling too, and he knew that was

what had been missing from his life.

Harry passed near one of the halls where yelling could be heard a mile away, and he paused, looking in. There was

Severus Snape, Harry sighed, this had to be Ron. He shook his head. This couldn't be good. Silently he slipped into

the hall and headed straight for his office, so much for his good mood.

A little over an hour later, Hermione was turning back into her parking space in front of the flat. She'd just dropped

Ashlynn off with Ginny, which took longer than expected as the two friends chitchatted. Still she was back in time

to stop by her flat for a moment to freshen up before she needed to meet Luna and Lavender for lunch.

Taking out her keys, she slid it quickly into the slot in her door and went inside, sighing with relief that she made it

with enough time to spare. She switched on the light in the entryway and walked into the semi darkened room

when a voice stopped her cold.

"Welcome home Hermione"

Draco! She whirled around and faced him where he sat in the large armchair by the bay window. Putting a hand over

her heart, she caught her breath.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded

He shrugged, his face in shadows "What can I say? Magic is quite useful, though I was surprised a wanted man

such as your husband wouldn't place protection wards around his home" he smirked "You know, just in case"

Hermione walked quickly to the drapes and pulled them open, flooding the room with light, then turned to face him.

"You need to leave, now" she said, her voice betrayed her fear.

"So where have you been?" he asked

"Not that it's any of your business, out" she snapped

"So I noticed," his hard mouth twisted "Out where?" she turned away and he went on "I've been thinking this over

I let you outmaneuver me last night and that's not going to happen again"

Rising he stood where she couldn't avoid him. "I was under the impression that you loved me, once at least. And as

such, I think I can demand a few answers from you. Don't give me that old excuse about it being none of my

business. You're going to answer."

"Too bad," she said crisply

"Come on Granger, you know we had something, it was based on something solid and substantial, not fluff"

She drew in a deep breath, staring at him. She would not give in to temptation and lunge at his throat. Staying calm

would win in the long run.

"And the truth is" he added, "I think deep down inside you still love me"

Turning toward him, she felt suddenly drained, staying firm wasn't working. Saying mean things wasn't working.

What hadn't she tried? Pleading for mercy?

Taking a deep breath, she went into pleading mode. "Draco please! Just leave." He stood there solid as a rock.

"Don't start this game, Draco." She cut in firmly "I'm not going to play."

He nodded "That's smart of you actually. I had a long list ready to quiz you on. That would have been somewhat tedious"

Hermione shook her head as she gazed at him "Why are you torturing me?"

"Why not?" he grinned, "Who better to torture than you, my lifelong nemesis"

She looked at him, wondering how they had come to this stage in their relationship. It seemed so strange.

She'd known Draco half her life, and yet she didn't really know this man beside her. Was he a good guy, after all?

He certainly came from a prestigious family. Well his mother didn't seem too bad, but his father was a bit more

Problematic.

"I'm not your lifelong nemesis," she said softly.

His eyes seem to darken "You're probably right. That would be overstating it a bit. Still, we were enemies"

"Oh yes, we were certainly that"

The look they exchanged conveyed what neither was willing to vocalize "Given our past history, a little torture

seems to be in order wouldn't you say? His tone was light for once, almost teasing.

Hermione actually smiled a little "That means I have to find a way to torture you back."

Draco groaned "You're taking this a bridge too far, don't you think? You've already done your own small part

in ruining my return"

"You mean my marriage to Harry?" she asked softly

"Yes. I consider it a downright disaster, believe it or not. We've got some unfinished business to deal with

and your marriage wont allow it"

Was he purposely trying to put her back up again? Well she wasn't going to take the bait. Drawing in a deep breath,

She went on calmly. "Tell me why it's so important to you?"

Draco stared at her as though she'd asked him why muggles made bread in loaves. "You can ask that?"

She glanced at him sideways. "It's for your father, isn't it?" His face darkened. "Look…"

"No, it is, isn't it? You have to come back waving a trophy for your father. Don't you?" "Look dad, I didn't follow

in your footsteps, not only did I help defeat your master, I got a Mudblood wife to boot"

He slumped in his seat. "You don't know what you're talking about." She just shook her head at his response.

"Yes. I do. I use to see it remember?" she sighed "Draco why bother to deny it? You've always had this issue

with your father. And your father has always used it to play you against muggles and muggle lovers"

"That's enough, Hermione," he said, his voice tight and hard as stone.

But inside he wasn't so hard. She was bringing things up into the light that he would rather stayed buried. What good

did it do to hash this stuff over endlessly? Things were the way they were and you had to deal with them that way.

Yeah, his father could have been more understanding. He should have let him decide his own life. But he wasn't like

that. So Draco would go on handing his father proof he didn't really want to see. Until someday…

Oh hell. Why did she bring all this up anyway, couldn't she see he loved her. He glanced at her, wanting to be angry

with her, but his anger melted right away. She was so damn delicious looking. And all she did was throw some

truths at him. He could handle truth. He could handle anything.

"Sorry" she said, knowing he was looking at her. "I guess I'd better learn to keep my mouth shut, huh?"

He didn't answer and she glanced at the clock. She was going to be late. She needed to leave now.

She fumbled for her purse and he looked up "No worries I suppose" he said sighing.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be so forgiving," she noted, as she turned toward the door. "I have to go Draco

you really must leave," she said feeling uncomfortable.

Draco nodded, causing her to sigh in relief, apparently he knew when to stand back and give her some room.

"I'm probably a lot of things you never thought of" he said softly after a minute of silence. "No doubt Malfoy"

He winced as she called him malfoy, he wasn't any fool, his work was cut out for him and if he wanted her back

he would defiantly have to work at it.

"I'll be in touch," he warned her before quickly vanishing from her living room.

Hermione could hardly believe it Draco was here in her house, in Harry's house. She gulped if Harry found out it

would be trouble for both of them. She had to make sure he didn't find out, but how? The time would come later

for her to figure this out, right now she was late for her lunch.

She stood at the door. Fixing her hair back in place after apperating to the restaurant, she hoped they weren't mad

at her for keeping them. Finally approving of her appearance, she opened the door. The first person she saw as

she stepped into the café was the very man who had her a nervous wreck. Draco Malfoy again.

"Hermione. It's been a long time." The tall man in the Italian suit stepped forward and took both of her hands in his

smiling down at her. "You look wonderful"

For a moment she wasn't sure if she should slap him or speak, did he notice the tightness around her mouth, the panic

in her eyes? Probably not. After all, there was no real evidence that he had ever known much of anything about her,

that he had ever really cared.

"Draco" she said, finding her voice at last. "How am I not surprised to find you here, your following me"

"Don't be silly," he said beaming at her. "I was hungry and this so happens to be a place to eat" he shrugged as

he laughed lightly, his white teeth flashing. She needed to get away from him before Luna or Lavender spotted him

talking to her.

Aloud she said "Good day Malfoy" as she tried to move away from him. He still had a hold of one of her hands

And he tried to tug her a bit closer. Looking down dreamily into her eyes in a way that would once have sent her reeling, he said coaxingly,

"Listen, we're both on our way to lunch, aren't we? Come have it with me. We'll get a table in the back. We after all

do need to catch up on old times" he smirked as he caught Harry quickly making a beeline for them. Hermione didn't

even know he was there.

"Of course I fully understand if your husband would be jealous," he added.

"Harry doesn't get jealous, he trust me," she said firmly. "Want to put it to the test?"

" What do you mean?"

Draco placed his hand in the small of her back and suddenly pressed Hermione close against his hard male body

making her gasp. The reaction in her husband's face was instantaneous. His nostrils flared, his emerald eyes narrowed.

"Come have lunch with me" he asked again, as his eyes looked over her head. Hermione turned just in time to notice

Harry standing there. Her reaction to Harry's jealousy was also instantaneous. Chaos, inside. Chaos and panic.

"I don't believe this," she whispered. She opened her mouth to respond, planning to put Draco in his place with a well- chosen word or two. But she wasn't quick enough, because suddenly Harry was there, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Malfoy" he said coolly. "I've already got her booked up. You're out of luck."

"Harry" Draco's face changed completely, but only for a moment. Very quickly he had his smooth, cultured mask on again.

"I would make a crack about bad pennies, but that would be very rude."

"Go ahead and be as rude as you like." Harry told him evenly. "We're all such old friends, you can be yourself around us if you like"

Draco had a faint smile that didn't warm his eyes in the least bit "Have a nice day" sarcasm coloring his voice

"We will" Harry promised, tightening his hold on Hermione's shoulders as he began to lead her toward the lunch area.

She went willingly enough, but her nerves were shot and she pushed his arm away. The hostess indicated a table big enough to take the others as they arrived; Hermione turned and faced Harry as they approached it.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked him "Luna called and said you were to have lunch so Ron and I decided to meet you is that a problem?" he countered

"Luna said one o clock, if I'm not mistaken; so where have you been?" His look hardened.

She looked up into his green eyes "Driving around" she said reluctantly. "Driving around where?" Hermione shrugged "Different areas of London"

One dark eyebrow raised "Just driving around?" he asked. She looked away "What were you looking for Hermione?"

Closing her eyes, she bit down on her lower lip. If only she could tell him. But suddenly she found she couldn't betray Malfoy that way. Opening her eyes she glanced at him "Harry don't ask. I really can't tell you that"

Harry stared at his wife for a long moment, then turned away; looking around the restaurant "You weren't doing anything special? Maybe like a surprise" he offered her.

She knew he was giving her a way out and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't expect that at all. She wished she could make it all easier and just accept the offer.

"Forgive me for worrying and all" he said shortly. "You were late, and then I find you here with Malfoy"

"Speaking of Malfoy, I could have handled that myself you know"

"I have no doubt about it," he said smoothly, as he pushed her seat in at the table "If you wanted to"

Her eyes widen, he didn't trust her. She inched forward, looking at him "Are you accusing me of something here?" she spat. Harry smiled thinly. This was not how he envisioned his lunch hour. Picking up his menu he spoke.

"I'm not going to tolerate any traitors in this marriage," he said from behind it. "Just giving you a warning" Pulling the menu down he faced her again "It just so happens that Draco Malfoy was missing from Hogwarts as well"

She panicked "For heavens sake Harry, you don't think that I was out meeting Draco do you?"

"I don't want to think that" She threw up her hands and he caught them with his "No actually I think you're too smart for that, But you've got to admit, it looks pretty fishy"

It did, she knew that, and if he only knew the truth to his statement. Suddenly her eyes were misting. Everything seemed

so relentlessly difficult. No matter which way she turned she was bound to hurt someone. Maybe even herself. Despite all that, a smile trembled on her lips as she looked up at him. His face softened and he pulled her hand closer.

"Yes I do" "Do you?" he looked surprised "I guess my nerves are still wired from seeing Malfoy here" he said

changing the subject. "So how are yours?" his voice softened some.

"I think mine are pretty good," she answered

He nodded, his eyes searching her face "Pretty good"; he repeated mockingly "You see, there's your problem, Mione

this is what worries me. You don't have the killer instinct" She wrinkled her nose "I should hope not"

"But don't you get it? The killer instinct is going to be what keeps Draco at arms length"

"Oh stop being so tough. We're going to be just fine"

He stared at her for a moment, then groaned, throwing his head back "This coming from the same woman who just yesterday said she was going to run with my daughter" he said

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. You can't go for the throat, you're not ready, willing and able to wage all- out war on everyone and everything that gets in your way" His penetrating stare stung. "And I am"

Harry sat back, looking infuriatingly pleased with himself. "You better leave Malfoy to me". She had to bite her tongue for a moment and even counted to ten, She didn't dare yell, especially with Draco himself sitting across the room

watching every move they made.

"Harry Potter" she whispered threw clenched teeth "You… you make me so mad!" He looked at her as though surprised

"No reason for anger, Mione; you just don't get it" "The fact we both _Hate_ Draco should be a plus for us. It's great for our union. It produces a tension that can help us create a force that will blow Draco away"

She blinked at him "Either that, or we'll kill each other"

He nodded. "That's always a possibility, of course" but his eyes were smiling and she couldn't resist smiling back for just a moment. Then she pulled her hand away and reached for her own menu. "Don't bother," he said, "I know what I'm ordering for you," "What?" she said taken back "Pulled pork, baked potato loaded and a butterbeer"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. He looked up at her and she almost thought he was half-embarrassed "Listen I remember how you used to pack it away at dinner when we attended Hogwarts"

"It was one of my most favorite meals," she murmured, remembering.

He nodded, "Anyway, you always loved that meal, so I figured it would be a nice touch"

How funny that he remembered that. A wave of nostalgia swept over her and she smiled, "Those were the days before I had to start watching my figure"

"Hey I'll watch your figure for you. No problem at all. And I'll let you know if I notice anything going wrong with it"

He was flirting with her and he hoped he wasn't coming off strong; this was all quite new to him.

She sighed. "Now you're starting to disappoint me. That is such a lame joke."

"Who's joking?" He said it softly, his eyes burning, the waitress arrived at their table, placing two mugs of butterbeer, and Harry ordered for them.

Hermione was too involved in thinking over what he'd just said and the way he looked to remember that she planned to stop him from ordering the food for her. And then it was too late and she decided to let it go. She looked at him warily. He looked back. She searched for something to say.

Her newfound love for him made her a little nervous. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. He couldn't know she loved him. It was against the rules they set from the beginning. Sure he wanted her that much was true. Last night was proof of that. She didn't blame him. Any man had needs; he was just trying to fulfill them. But it wasn't love and she knew that. Harry would never love her and for that reason she had to try not to love him. But how?

"Now back to Malfoy" he began "I'm going to check into the secret work he did for Dumbledore. I think there is something that might prove he isn't with us"

Hermione sighed; she was growing quite tired of the Draco business today. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him but she could have sworn she seen some truth to him this morning.

"You go ahead and dig up dirt if you want" she said at last. "You are the highest ranking auror in the ministry. You have the right to question anyone or anything you choose, but as for me I think Draco may be a good guy."

Her words cut deep into his heart like a dagger. He felt betrayed, out voted even. Didn't she remember what the scumbag put her through? The very reason she came to his flat that night. It was he, Harry Potter who decided to give her child a father, he protected her and their daughter with every breath he took and Draco was a good guy. She was always smart he thought but this time she was clearly out of her mind. What was she thinking, siding with Malfoy.

No matter what he tried he couldn't shake the jealousy that threatened his mind. She was showing compassion for a man who didn't deserve it and he wasn't sure if that was what had him so upset or if it was simply the fact she cared for a man who clearly wasn't him.

He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes. "Is this some kind of payback?" "Payback!" she rolled her eyes. "You are such a infuriating man. You really think it's all about you, don't you?"

"Well, isn't it?" he asked hotly

She stared at him for a long moment. He really meant it.

Harry surely lost his mind she thought as she glared at him. Whatever brought this on, she wish she knew. All she did was state the obvious and he wanted to act childish. Fine she would let he have it.

"You know, you're right. This is payback." She leaned forward again, speaking clearly. Quickly searching her mind for anything to use against him. She said it was payback, but payback for what? A memory surfaced and she went with it.

"It's payback for the time you put red food coloring in the shampoo while Luna and I were swimming and we ended up with red hair- and red faces and red hands"

His eyebrows knit together as he recalled the incident. "I must admit, I hadn't thought that one out when I did it" still he grinned. "But you two sure did look funny"

She wasn't going to concede that. She wasn't going to concede anything to him anymore.

"It's also payback for the time I was drinking milk at the burrow and thought I felt a lump go down and you convinced me you put a frog in my glass. I nearly went crazy, sure that I could feel it wiggle around inside me."

"Poor little frog" He actually looked concerned, glancing at what he could see of her tummy area. "He must be in there still"

She gaped at him "There was no frog!"

He looked doubtful. "You'll never know for sure will you?"

How many years did you get for murder in Azkaban these days? Surely her fellow peers would take into account that this was a crime of passion. Passionate anger!

She started down a memory lane that didn't seem to have an ending. Now that she brought it up, she could think of so many things he'd done to drive her crazy.

"How about when I was learning how to drive and you told me the bump I went over was Crookshanks. I couldn't find him anywhere for hours, crying the whole time, thinking he was in the bushes somewhere hurt"

He grimaced. "That one was a little mean I admit"

"A little!" she shook her head and glared at him "I hated you"

"For what? I was just being a dopey kid. And so were you" He looked at her quizzically. "Remember the time you switched the tuna sandwich in my lunch with one made from cat food?"

"I didn't do that." She managed to look innocent but didn't fool him "And anyway, it was Luna's idea"

Harry grinned and she couldn't help but smile back a little. But there wasn't time for anything else. Ron and Luna were coming toward their table and Lavender and Seamus weren't far behind. Time to play the happy couple. Not that they weren't happy they were just missing the most important factor in a marriage love.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Harry said as the group approached the table. Luna gave Hermione an apologetic look as she sat down next to her.

"Sorry we're late" she said "I had to wait for Ron and Seamus to return from assignment before we came"

"No worries Luna, Hermione was late herself" Harry said smugly before sipping his butterbeer. Luna turned to Hermione "What happened?" she asked

"I just asked her myself," he said as the whole table waited for Hermione to explain. Hermione glared at Harry, he had some nerve. Shrugging she grabbed for her drink "I just got tied up in some things in London, but no worries I'm here now" she said smiling.

"No problem, Mione" Ron said, giving her a wink. "Glad to know we weren't the only ones" Hermione gave a small smile feeling her anger for Harry trying to leak through.

Harry watched her expression; he knew she was mad at him, hell he would be mad to if she threw him to the wolves. He couldn't understand why he did it. No that was a lie, he knew why. He was jealous and he didn't like it. This was supposed to be a nice lunch with his wife and friends. But now he succeeded in making her mad at him. If he didn't get this love thing under control soon, he was never going to get the chance to make their marriage a real one.

He was in love with Hermione, but she didn't want love. She wanted a friend and nothing more Harry needed to find a way to make her see she had nothing to fear from him. His actions a few minutes ago surely cost him some points but he relished in the fact that he would make it up to her.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand. He felt her tense, and then her hand slowly relaxed and fell into his with great ease.

A new hope fell over him as he tightened his hold on her hand. All the jealousy vanished as his finger brushed over her wedding ring. Yes she was his wife, even if it was in name only. No man would take his place by her side if he had any say in it and that went double for Draco.

Hermione was talking with Luna and Lavender when she felt Harry grab her hand. At first she wanted to yank it away. But as soon as she started to, Her anger melted and warmth over came her. It felt so right as her hand molded with his. Even if it was for show she felt like a true wife who was simply having lunch with her husband and their friends.

Glancing at him, she saw him mouth sorry to her. She gave him a wide smile to let him know all was forgiven. How could she stay mad at him? It was impossible no matter how hard she tried.

Everyone was in great spirits after that. What a relief. The talk and laughter ran rampant as they ate, and they lingered longer than they'd planned. Then as they rose from dessert, Harry came up to help her with her chair.

"So, where are you going now" he asked "I'm going to pick up Ashlynn from Ginny's and then us girls are going shopping" she told him.

"That sounds like fun" he said smiling "Make sure you get her that new dress she wanted," he said

"Harry she has plenty of dresses, you're spoiling her again" Hermione pointed out "Hermione I don't spoil her, if she wants the dress she can have it" he sighed

"Harry, mate we better get going, meeting starts in twenty minutes" Seamus said

He nodded "I better get going, have fun shopping and tell our daughter I'll see her tonight at home"

"I will, and good luck with the meeting" Hermione smiled at him as she picked up her purse. She went to move and Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her close and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later at home" he said and let her go.

"And Hermione" he said smiling brightly "Buy her the dress" and he was gone in a flash followed by Ron and Seamus.

"He is such a wonderful father," Lavender said rubbing her bulging belly. "I hope Seamus is that good to our baby"

"I bet he will do just fine," Hermione said and Luna agreed. "Well let's go get Ashlynn and shop till we drop," Luna said

grabbing her purse.

The three girls turned and began to leave the café. Hermione caught Draco in a back table and slowly glanced at him without the other two noticing. She gasped as she caught the pain in his eyes as he watched her with longing.

"What is it" Luna asked concerned "Nothing" Hermione said and with one last look at him they left the café.

Draco watched her leave. Forced to sit there while she played doting wife to Potter, having to watch them hold hands and carry on with the losers they called friends left him feeling pretty lousy. That should have been him with her, and his mind wouldn't allow him to forget that. He wondered how they came to be married, wondered what kind of woman she had become.

She had been so committed to him when they were together. He remembered the nights she cried for betraying her friends by being with him. It killed her to lie to them and yet she never gave up on him, she never left him. He was sure they would still be together if he hadn't got word Voldemort planned to kill her. He wasn't about to let that happen so he allowed her to find some evidence of his involvement with the dark lord and let her go.

It should have been Harry watching her with him today not the other way around. He was the one supposed to lay beside her at night, making love to her. He stopped, wondering if she gave herself to Harry the way she had those years ago.

Growling Draco tossed his napkin on to the table and stood up. He was not about to let his mind go wondering with thoughts he really didn't care to think about. The afternoon was already ruined and it didn't need any more help.

Walking from the restaurant he sighed. For the first time in his life Draco found himself wishing he was the very man he spent half his childhood hating and sighed.

Well there it is folks chapter 4 please review and let me know good or bad…Chapter 5 out soon…


	5. Too close for comfort

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me..**

**Well here is chapter 5 enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 5- Too close for comfort**

Harry walked quickly ahead of Ron and Seamus once they reached the ministry. He couldn't shake the image of Hermione and Draco together in the café. It was beginning to work his nerves in overload. Imagine his surprise when Draco wasn't in the castle and Hermione was late for lunch. He immediately feared the worse. He searched places he thought Hermione would have gone to and nothing. Then on his last attempt to recheck the restaurant there stood Draco and his wife.

He still recalled the pain that cut through his heart when he watched them talk. He had been so worried, when he couldn't find her and so pissed off when he did. He stood there watching as Malfoy pulled her into his body. He watched her gasp at the action and he snapped. Harry never felt such jealousy before, such weakness. Yes she was becoming a weakness for him.

She did tell him she wasn't with Draco and he wanted so desperately to believe her, but he couldn't shake the feeling she was hiding something. What was he suppose to think? They had a history between them and if he had anything to say about it, history would not repeat it's self.

Harry opened his office door with more force then intended and began walking around the room in circles. Ron and Seamus shared worried glances at each other.

"Harry, stop your pacing. You look like a nervous bride on her wedding night rather than a commanding auror about to make a speech"

Try as he might, Harry couldn't help but smile "A bride Ron? You couldn't at least have said bridegroom?"

"A figure of speech," Ron said with a smile.

Harry gave his childhood friend a lot more latitude than most employees had. As Harry's next in charge and right hand man, Ron was privy to many things, but as lifelong friends, he knew even more.

All joking aside, Ron suddenly looked serious. "Just take a deep breath and settle down."

"Settle down?" Harry raked his fingers through his dark hair in utter frustration. "Settle down?" he repeated.

"I shouldn't be here waiting for the next meeting, I shouldn't be here wasting time"

"Okay, you got our attention Harry, and just what should you be doing?" Seamus asked sitting on Harry's desk.

"I should be out there, looking for him?" he spat

"Him" Ron asked confused "Care to explain" "Draco" he answered "I should be out there looking for Draco, instead of going to a pointless meeting"

"Draco, Harry why are you wasting your time with him?" Seamus said. Ron looked over at Harry "Yes Harry why?"

"He hasn't done anything to cross you" Seamus said "Well he did survive Seamus, that's bad enough" Ron said laughing.

"See that's where you're wrong" Harry said to the both of them "Earlier today right before lunch, I went to see him at Hogwarts" Pacing the room Harry sighed as the image at the café came back to him.

"No kidding?" Ron laughed, "So what happened?" "Well nothing actually, he wasn't there. By the time I figured it out it was time to meet you for lunch" he grabbed on to the back of a chair. "I stopped by to surprise Mione and she was no where to be found"

"Did something happen to her?" Ron asked, his voice on the verge of anger "That's what I thought" Harry replied

"I apperated to the café to see if the girls went ahead, but she wasn't there. I swear Ron I checked everywhere"

Harry groaned aloud before he continued, "I decided to check the café once last time before I launched a full blown search and I'm not happy that I did"

"Harry I don't understand what any of this has to do with Draco" Seamus added. Harry glanced at Seamus clearly annoyed.

"Well allow me to enlighten you then Seamus, like I said I entered the café and what do I see Draco and Mione talking and if that wasn't bad enough he had his hands on her. He even went as far as pulling her close to him"

Ron gasped, "Why didn't you say anything at the restaurant Harry? I would have cursed him to hell" Ron yelled upset.

"Wait a bloody minute, she wasn't with him was she?" he asked Harry. "My first thought as well, but she said she wasn't"

Ron wiped his forehead as a gesture of relief "Thank Merlin" he sighed "I'm not so convinced Ron" Harry spat before taking a seat at his desk. Seamus turned around to face Harry "Come off it Potter, if Hermione said she wasn't with him then she wasn't," he protested.

"Look I know my wife thank you" he said, "Yeah, and we have known her for just as long as you remember" Seamus said.

"I'm just saying she wouldn't lie to you Harry" Harry sighed, "I know that, I … I just think she's hiding something from me and that's just as bad"

The knock at the door prevented any response Seamus may have had as they all stood up. "Enter" Harry called out.

A tall man with dark brown hair entered the office. He smiled as he nodded to the three men "Thought I might find you guys here" he said, "The meeting is going to start in five minutes" Looking at his watch Harry sighed. Placing a smile on his face for show he looked back at the doorway.

"Thanks Neville, we'll be there in a moment" "Ah right; Harry is everything okay?" Neville asked "Fine, fine thanks for asking" Harry said still holding on to the smile. "How is Susan and the baby?" he asked.

"Both are wonderful" Neville smiled big "Susan is in good health and that daughter of mine is something else" he beamed with pride. Harry couldn't help but smile a real smile "Fatherhood is something special Neville, I understand completely"

Harry spoke softly.

Nodding his head in agreement Neville grabbed the doorknob "Ok then see you guys at the meeting" he said and shut the door.

"I can't believe Neville landed Susan bones" Ron said, "She was so hot back at Hogwarts"

"True, like no body believed it when you shacked up with Looney Lovegood" Seamus snickered. Narrowing his eyes Ron glared at him "Your just mad I got her Finnigan, sorry only one girlfriend per friend"

Ron smirked; he knew Seamus hated to be reminded of his relationship with Lavender. Harry watched the two have their friendly row and tried to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny Potter?" Ron asked seeing Harry was struggling with containing his laughter.

"Nothing, let's go to this meeting. I need a distraction anyway. If I hear the name Draco Malfoy one more time today it will be too soon"

Ron nodded "yeah let's go" Ron headed toward the door and opened it. Seamus followed, stopping when he reached Ron,

" After you Ronald" he said sweetly. "Thanks mate" he said turning around and leading the way.

"No problem, after all Weasley is our king" Seamus smiled evilly, as Harry burst out laughing.

Ron stopped in his tracks as Seamus sang the song that so haunted his last years at Hogwarts. "Bugger off, both of you"

He snapped before walking off in a huff, Leaving Harry and Seamus laughing in his expense.

Luna laughed as Lavender pulled a puke green dress robe of the rack and showed it to Hermione "I dare say you should get this one, it matches Harry's eyes" Hermione giggled "Harry's eyes don't even resemble that color Lav" she said moving further down the rack.

"I like the purple one Mione, you would look great in that one" Luna said Picking through some robes from the more expensive sections. Hermione smiled as she watched Luna flip through clothes. She was so happy Ron no longer had to pinch for money. She watched him struggle with hand me down robes and broken wands while her and Harry had everything they wanted.

They were more and willing to share but Ron wouldn't hear of it. He was too proud and she respected that. Ron deserved the chance to finally live comfortable. Lavender grabbed a yellow dress of the rack "Hey you guys, I'm going to try this on" she called to the girls.

"I think I'll try on the purple one" Hermione said. "Go on I'll stay out here with Ashlynn" Luna told Hermione.

Ashlynn sat near a rack of robes; she gave a small yawn as she bounced a ball Hermione bought her in a previous store. Luna smiled as she tousled the little girls hair. "Someone's sleepy," She said softly. " I'm not sleepy," she said shaking her head no.

Luna smirked "If you say so" Ashlynn yawned again and Luna sighed. Kids were always right no matter what. "I'm going to check this rack over here, you stay put okay"

"Okay aunt Luna" Ashlynn rubbed her eyes "When we leave here, can we get some ice cream?" she asked smiling.

The smile she gave her caused her heart to flip over in her chest "I'd love that ashy" she grinned and began to look through the rack of clothes.

He stood at the same rack for ten minutes now and still not a decent robe in sight "Don't they have just plain black robes for Merlin's sake?" he stated forcefully. Draco was beginning to get frustrated. He had to be somewhere in fifteen minutes and he needed a new robe, only problem he didn't find any that appealed to him and as a Malfoy he would settle for nothing else.

"Draco for the love of god, will you just pick something already" Blaise was close to tears. He hated shopping; he knew when he agreed to accompany Draco he was asking for trouble. Malfoy was almost as bad as a girl when it came to appearance.

"Maybe if you offered some assistance here, instead of complaining we could leave" Draco snapped. Blaise rolled his eyes digging into the countless dress robes that lay ahead of him.

Ashlynn continued to bounce her ball, her eyes were getting heavy. The ball bounced up, she readied her hand to catch the ball as it return, but missed it, causing the ball to bounce down a few rows.

She looked around for her aunt Luna in desperation. She wanted her ball. Looking around the side she spotted Luna on the far end of the aisle. She was too far down. Ashlynn stood up; she could just get the ball herself. With one last glance at Luna she darted down the rows following her bouncy ball.

"Hey I found a black robe" Blaise called out "Let me have it, I need to get out of here or I'll be late" Draco said taking the robe.

"I can't be late, I want to be there when they give.. What the hell?" Draco looked down to see what he just stepped on. A ball lay at his feet, well what was left of a ball.

"Is that a ball?" Blaise asked, "It was a ball" Draco said shrugging "Probably some brats"

"My ball" Draco whirled around. A little girl with brown curls stared at the crumbled remains of her ball. She looked up at Draco with watery brown eyes. Her lips trembled. Draco didn't know much about kids but it didn't take a lot for him to figure out this kid was going to cry.

He panicked; the last thing he needed was a crying kid. "My ball" her voice quivered, he needed to act fast.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry about the ball" He fumbled around in his pocket "Look I'll replace your ball, just don't cry" he pleaded.

Draco pulled some money from his clip, quickly shoving it into her hand, "My mum says don't take things from strangers"

Ashlynn whimpered. Draco sighed

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy and you are" She gave him a shy smile "Ashlynn Nicole Potter"

Ashlynn smiled as Draco continued to stare at her speechless "Potter as in Harry Potter" he finally asked her.

"You know my daddy," she gasped in surprise. He couldn't breath, his heartbeat rung out in his ears. Sure he expected them to be intimate they were married after all, but to conceive a child was the ultimate betrayal. He needed air; this surely put a damper on his plans.

"Here you go kid, buy yourself another ball" Blaise studied Draco's expression with shame. He knew what Draco was thinking and judging by the tightness of his voice he was going to be hit with questions.

"Nina" he called to the clerk "Bill me for the robes, I've got to run" "Sure thing Mr. Malfoy" she called from behind a customer.

Draco turned with a swish of his cloak, without looking back. Blaise sighed as he sped up to catch him. Outside Draco released the breath he was holding. He wanted the hurt to go away. He never felt pain like this before. She promised to always love him; she said she accepted him for what he was. How did she end up another man's wife? His Hermione was a mother now and that changed everything.

He loved her and he vowed to get her back, but could he raise Potter's child. He needed to seriously think it out. He walked numbly through the streets of Diagon Alley, to absorbed in his thoughts to notice Blaise running behind him.

"Draco" he called after him. Blaise finally reaching him pulled on his shoulder making him stop "Draco, don't do this" he panted.

"Do what Zabini? Turn my back on my best friend" "I didn't turn my back on you Draco," he said sincerely "Oh no"

"A real friend would have told me the girl I loved was married. But did you? No." he spat "I didn't want you doing anything foolish, don't you see that. Hell I wasn't even sure if you still had feelings for her." He argued

"Wasn't sure I had feelings for her still" he scoffed "I let her go to save her life Blaise, not to send into the arms of Harry freaking Potter" Draco's eyes darken under his gaze "I would rather she died being with me then have to see her this way"

Blaise's expression soften "You don't mean that Draco" he said. Sighing in defeat Draco lowered his head. "Of course I don't, you arse," he said.

"But it doesn't mean I'm not pissed off you kept this from me. You are my best friend, my brother Blaise, I would have stood by you if it was Hannah" he said evenly.

"Draco; Hannah and I are a separate situation, you can't compare. But I understand what your saying and I'm sorry" "Listen we need to get to the meeting so let's go before they make the announcement"

"Fine" Draco snapped "Let's go; but we will finish this later back at Malfoy Manor, understood?"

Blaise's wide mouth cocked into a lopsided grin. "Yes sir; how can I refuse" he said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco muttered as he stomped across the asphalt.

"Oh just that if you cant bully me, you'll make me feel so sorry for you I cant help but do what you ask." He stated.

Draco smirked at blaise "Whatever gets the job done," he commented proudly. Blaise laughed as he slowly shook his head, "Let's go arse". Both vanished from the middle of the street.

Hermione hummed one of her favorite muggle tunes as she walked out of the changing room. The purple dress fit just perfectly. She blushed wondering what Harry would think of it. She couldn't shake him from her mind since lunch. She wasn't a fool; she knew Harry was upset with her.

That is why she couldn't tell him Draco came to the house. She was still pondering the jealous reaction Harry gave at the café. Surely he couldn't be jealous, yeah he cared for her, they were best friends but to be jealous, just wasn't fathomable

Hearing her daughter calling her name, Hermione abandoned all thoughts of the morning.

"Look mummy" Ashlynn thrust a large amount of money at Hermione. "Look what I got"

"Wow, honey… umm where did you gets this?" Hermione asked her daughter wirily. "From the man that broke my ball" she said grinning.

Seeing the look forming on her face Ashlynn's eyes widen "Don't worry mummy he told me his name, so it wasn't a stranger" she stated proudly.

Hermione smiled "Sweetheart, that still makes him a stranger and we don't accept anything from strangers" gently stroking her daughter's hair Hermione looked around the shop for Luna. Spotting her down the aisle, she motioned for her to come over.

"Hey did it fit?" Luna asked once she reached the pair. "Yes just right, but that's not important right now"

"Umm okay" Luna said offended "Luna did you know some man gave Ashlynn some money, a lot of money for her ball?"

"Impossible, she was sitting right here" Luna cried. Lifting up her hand Hermione showed Luna the wad of cash.

Luna gasped in surprise "I was just looking through the rack, Mione" Getting down to Ashlynn's level Luna looked at the little girl in worry "Ashy, did you leave the aisle honey?"

She nodded "My ball got away, I tried to get you, but you were looking at clothes. I'm a big girl Aunt Luna I got my ball myself," she stated proudly.

"Ashlynn Nicole I told you to stay put" Luna wailed. "Sorry" she whimpered, "you're mad at me" the little girl began to whimper, " Honey, I'm not mad, it's just something could have happened to you and then what would we do?"

"But nothing happened Luna, so no harm done" Hermione sighed "Ashlynn, where is the guy who gave you the money?" she asked.

"He left with his friend mummy, he didn't tell me his name, so he is a stranger, I didn't talk to him" Groaning Hermione shifted Ashlynn on her lap. "Ashlynn once again, people are still strangers if they tell you their names"

"He left?" Luna asked, "Are you sure?" The little girl nodded "Yes Aunt Luna why?"

"Well, baby that is a lot of money, we have to give it back" Hermione told her. Horrified Ashlynn clutched the money in her tiny hands.

"No it's mine, Mr. Malfoy broke my ball, he said I could get another one," she screeched.

Hermione felt her body go cold as Luna covered her mouth with her hand. "What did you say?" Hermione chocked out.

"He stepped on my ball, mummy and Mr. Malfoy knows daddy, he said so" "You spoke to Malfoy, sweetie," Luna gasped.

Rolling her eyes Ashlynn nodded "Aunt Luna, daddy say's it's rude to call people by last names, you call him Mr. Malfoy or Draco"

"Luna, take her" Hermione handed her daughter to Luna. "Mione where you going?" "To find that jerk,"

"Hermione you can't be serious. You cant just." It was too late, Hermione ran to the door and out into the open streets of Diagon alley.

Lavender emerged from the changing room dressed in soft yellow robes "Well what do you think?" she asked spinning around as fast as her bulging belly would allow her.

She stopped seeing she wasn't getting a response. Luna was glued to the window. Something obviously caught her attention. Lavender called to her "Luna"

Walking over toward the window she called again "You see a sale sign somewhere?" She asked smiling. Luna turned to look at her friend, her eyes held fear; dropping the smile from lavender face with a quickness.

"What is it?" she demanded, her voice lost all playfulness. Luna gulped "Draco was here, he spoke to Ashlynn"

"Oh my god" she gasped "Where's Hermione?" "Lav, she went to catch him. I never saw her so upset"

"No, what was she thinking? We have to go get her" "Nina" she called "Bill me for the robes"

Sighing Nina nodded "Sure thing Mrs. Finnigan"

Hermione searched the streets for the man in question. It was one thing to corner her, but her daughter. Panic rose in her heart. Did he notice anything familiar about her? Ashlynn said he knew her father, did he say anything to her about Harry? She didn't know; all she knew was Draco crossed the line. She couldn't risk him finding out about Ashlynn being his daughter. She was going to find him and give him a piece of her mind. It was the only way to keep her baby safe.

Lavender was the first to reach Hermione as she stood in the middle of the street looking for any evidence of the platinum blond head of a certain jerk.

"Mione you okay?" she asked.

Hermione inhaled a shaky breath and gave lavender what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Finding out Draco was alone with her daughter seemed so trivial of a problem compared to the terrifying idea of what she would have done to Draco if she found him

"It's okay Lav, he's gone," she said. Luna slowly approached them and Hermione took her daughter. "Ashlynn, you are never to speak to Mr. Malfoy again," she said with force

Ashlynn too afraid of her mother's sudden reaction simply nodded in agreement.

"Hermione isn't that kind of harsh, I mean after all he is on side." Hermione glanced darkly at her friend.

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons Luna, but one day when you have your own child and Lav would agree soon enough, you will see nothing is harsh when it comes to your child's safety"

"I know that it's just he is" Luna was cut off by Lavender "Guys"

Hermione held Ashlynn tighter "He is just what Luna, a jerk; since when did you become such a big promoter of Draco?"

She spat at her friend.

Gasping in shock Luna eyed Hermione with hurt "I don't promote Malfoy and you know that…" she began before Lavender cried out again.

"GUYS" "What" they both called in unison. "Sorry to interrupt, but my water just broke" Both girls glanced down at the puddle of water surrounding Lavender's feet.

"Oh my god, Lav your going to labor" Luna squealed, "You think?" she said smiling just as a contraction hit. "Oww" she cried out clutching her swollen belly. Fear began to override the happiness she was feeling as another wave of pain hit.

"I'm scared" she moaned, "I need Seamus". Hermione took charge "Luna, take Ashlynn to Ginny. Tell her what's happened. I'm going to apperate with Lav to St. Mungo's. Meet us there"

"Right" Luna said grabbing Ashlynn and with a pop she vanished.

Hermione beamed at Lavender "You ready for your baby" she knew the girl was scared; heck she wasn't so easy going when she had Ashlynn. Lavender squinted her eyes closed as another contraction came.

"Ok steady yourself, I'm going to get us to the hospital and I'll call Seamus from there" Hermione told her. Grabbing her hand she set a mental image of St. Mungo's in her mind and vanished.

"That is why I propose this new plan of action," Harry said. All eyes were on him as he made his speech to the ministry.

"By making it law to submit to random checks of all property, we can bring in the remaining death eaters still at large. We can finally put Voldemort behind us and move forward safely." He groaned inwardly at the gasp filling the room as he said Voldemort's name. These people would always fear the wizard even after death.

"With that said, I must ask you to please consider my plan of action. I need your votes. Thank you" stepping down from the podium, he joined Ron and Seamus on the floor. Harry couldn't pretend he didn't have a hidden agenda for wanting this law to pass. This law would allow him access to Malfoy Manor. He knew he could find some evidence to Draco's betrayal.

"How did I do?" he asked sitting next to Ron. "Bloody brilliant" Ron said to him. From behind him Seamus seconded the answer. "We will vote for it no doubt," he added.

"Thanks, both of you" Harry said as he spotted Neville giving the thumbs up sign to him. Smiling he turned his attention to the stage as the Minister of Magic took the microphone.

"First let me say excellent speech Mr. Potter. I'm sure you will have your votes". Some fellow wizards clapped before the room was silent once more.

"I have one last announcement before we part" the minister stated. "I have had the pleasure of introducing someone new to the family here at the Ministry of Magic. Some of you already know him, those of you who don't I trust will make him welcome."

People whispered among their tables. "Harry did you know about this?" Ron asked nodding his head he glanced back at the stage.

"Now with further ado, I would like to welcome the newest member of the Auror department, Draco Malfoy"

There was Draco Malfoy, shaking hands with the minister on the stage. This had to be the worse joke ever. He shook his head. This wasn't going to be good. It took only a few minutes for him to realize they just gave Draco a job in his department and he didn't even know about it.

At first, he couldn't believe it. His mind kept trying to find reasons this couldn't be true, But he finally had to admit it to himself. He would be working side by side with Draco Malfoy. How could that be? Turned to stone, Harry sat perfectly still, staring at the stage and unable to look away.

Well there it is guys chapter 5, chapter 6 will be out soon. Please review good or bad. Can't wait to hear from you.


	6. Babies and bombshells

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Hope you continue to do so. **

**Please review good or bad. Well here is chapter 6 enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 – Babies and bombshells**

"Oh, Billy boy" Lavender said breathlessly as another contraction took over. They were getting overwhelming now. She was actually moaning, something she swore she wouldn't do. And a little bit of doubt as to whether she could pull this off was creeping in.

"You're doing great Lav, muggle women do this all the time," Hermione told her bracingly. "And many don't have medical experience like you love" she added reassuringly.

"I don't think I can do this Mione," she whimpered. "Sure you can, Luna is getting Seamus right now, and then they'll meet us here"

"Hermione" she moaned. "Hmm?" "Do you think I'll be a good mother?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"No Lav, I don't," she stated. The look on Lavender's face made her chuckle "I think you'll be a great mum"

Lavender smiled slowly, taking hold of Hermione's hand, "Thank you Hermione, you're the best friend anyone could ask for," she said closing her eyes.

"I can't wait to have everything you and Harry have," she whispered before gently dozing off.

Hermione was glad Lavender feel asleep before she witnessed the look of sadness on her face.

"No Lavender, it is I who wishes for what you have," she whispered to herself. Sighing she thought of the day she and Harry decided to get married. Everything was so simple. Their marriage had been made with their heads and not their hearts. Clearly, she was afraid of love. Did not trust it. Could not risk it again.

Yet she did, she allowed herself to fall in love and she hated it. Sighing as she watched over Lavender, Hermione felt pretty foolish. How many women complained about loving their husbands?

Lavender moaned in her sleep, causing Hermione to abandon her thoughts of Harry and gently stroke her arm. Glancing up at the clock she wondered what was taking Luna so long.

"This is a outrage sir" Harry barked pacing the office of the minister. "I mean really Draco Malfoy working here and in my department. He's a death eater for crying out loud" "You put a death eater in my department minister"

The minister sighed with annoyance once again "Mister Potter, I don't see what the problem is? I admit Draco Malfoy may be overbearing and a little hasty with the wand, but a death eater? That's preposterous"

"Sir" Ron said "With all do respect, his father was a supporter of you know who for years, can you honestly say he hasn't followed in his footsteps"

"Yeah, I bet he pulled some strings to get in here. Mark my words he'll have his father out of Azkaban in no time" Seamus spat pacing along side Harry.

"You are all out of line" the minister bellowed, "Finnigan are you implying I could be bought"

"Of course he wasn't sir, but you have to see some logic in his words" Harry said forcefully. "Why would Malfoy want to work as a auror?

"I don't question one's motives for wanting to work Potter, only give them the job if I see fit to do so. Malfoy comes highly recommended and I must say with the new law your trying to pass; you could use another good man on your team"

Harry laughed with spite "Then I should be allowed to decide who joins my team" he pointed out.

Ron nodded "Harry is head of the department, doesn't he get a say in this?" he asked. "I can't think of one decent person who would recommend Malfoy" Harry spat angrily.

"Can you not think of anyone?" the minister asked softly.

"Listen Harry, I understand you aren't happy about this" "What was your first clue?" he said sarcastically.

"Dumbledore asked me to give Malfoy a shot and I trust in his judgment. If I'm not mistaken there was a time you did too" the minister smiled softly.

"Dumbledore recommended Malfoy" Shouted Ron "Okay it's official, Dumbledore has gone mad" he said

"Minister I'm asking you to reconsider this" Harry pleaded. "I'm sorry Harry, my mind is made up. Draco will report to you first thing Monday morning and I suggest to make the best of it"

Picking up his quill the minister began signing a pile of parchments "Good day gentlemen" he said not looking up.

Harry glared fiercely at the man behind the desk before stomping to the door. Standing in the doorway he turned one last time.

"You're not sorry, minister. But you will be" he said before slamming the door shut.

"I can't believe this, Malfoy working here. Right under our nose" Seamus said gruffly.

"Were going to stop that from happening" Harry said "How Harry? You heard the minister he wont back down"

Harry shrugged "Will Dumbledore recommended him, so he can UN recommend him." "I think we should go straightaway. Maybe we can fix this before Monday"

"SEAMUS" Luna screamed down the hall running toward the guys. Seamus raised an eyebrow "Ron is that your wife, screaming my name" he laughed.

"Hey, shut it Finnigan" Ron said slapping him on the arm.

Luna panted once she reached the guys "Seamus, I need you to come.." "Luna for god's sake" Ron gasped.

"Shove it Ronald," she gasped between words. "It's Lavender, need you to go to St. Mungo's right away"

He paled "What happened to her Luna?" he pleaded with her. Finally catching her breath she smiled "She's in labor, your baby is on his way" she grinned.

"She's having the baby now? Oh god, what do I do?" he voiced wavered in shock. "Well for starters get to the hospital you prat," Harry said laughing.

"Right, umm St. Mungo's you said" "Where else" laughing she patted his back. "Hermione's there with her now, but we better hurry"

The four apperated to St Mungo's, Dumbledore would have to wait.

Lavender moaned slightly as she opened her eyes. She felt another contraction hit and winced. She was so scared even with Hermione whispering soothing words of encouragement she didn't think she could do it. But when the need to push came, she would be ready to give it her all.

Once the baby started coming, she wanted him out and breathing as fast as possible.

"Oh!"

This contraction was like a vise. She was puffing away at the breathing and it wasn't doing any good at all. She wasn't sure she could handle this. It ended but another one started before she had time to catch her breath, and this one was even worse. She couldn't take it.

"Oh, Seamus!" she cried out in despair

And then, like a miracle, he was there.

"Lavender, lavender, my sweet Lavender" Seamus said taking over for Hermione "I'm here honey"

"Seamus, I'm scared" she cried, "I know baby, but you can do this. Just hold on, I know you're going to want to push. Try to hold it till the doctor gets here" he wiped her face gently, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

Hold it back! That would be like telling the earth to hold off on that next rotation thing. Nothing was holding this baby back. He was coming now!

But she did manage to put him off for a couple of contractions, much to her own amazement. "I cant," she told Seamus panting as the second one diminished for a moment. "I can't," she repeated just as the doctor came in.

He ushered the others out before coming to check Lavender "You're doing great Mrs. Finnigan. We've got the head crowned." He put a hand on her belly and nodded. "Here comes another one. You can push this time, I'm ready for him"

She pushed with a growl that must have shaken the walls of the place. "Okay, we've got the head. One more push."

She gave it everything she had left and felt the baby sliding out into the world. "Here he is" Seamus whispered as the doctor held him up where Lavender could see him. He was long and stretched and the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Meet Mr. William"

"Billy," she reminded him weakly, reaching out to touch his tiny fingers. Pride and joy burst inside her.

"Billy Seamus Finnigan" He grinned at her. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to respond but she was just too tired. Still, she was drowning in happiness.

She could hear the others coming back in "I want to see my beautiful godson" Hermione said coming up to the bed. She held the tiny bundle in her arms. She missed Ashlynn this tiny. She could remember the day she entered the world. Harry had been so wonderful through the whole thing. She doubted she would have made it through that night without him.

Deep down inside she knew nothing would ever be right without him. She closed her eyes as it all flooded back to her- Draco, Harry, the marriage, and the deal they made. It wasn't fair; she wanted a real marriage, she wanted everything Lavender found with Seamus. But in reality Ashlynn was a Malfoy and Harry didn't love her.

Hermione felt sick, she had to get over this and fast, before Harry found out and everything was ruined. Passing the baby to Luna, she sat down next to bed.

Harry smiled as he sat down next to her. He enjoyed seeing her holding the baby. It reminded him of the night Ashlynn was born. "Hey you look tired, why don't we go home," he said softly.

"I'm okay, I want to stay with Lavender a bit longer," she said.

"I knew you would say that" he chuckled "How about I pick up Ashlynn and head home. I'll see you when you get there" he offered.

"Sounds good, thank you Harry" giving him a beautiful smile. His heart fluttered making him feel uneasy. Everything about her seemed to get to him lately and he had to admit he loved it; hell he loved her. Now if only he could tell her.

"Ashlynn's with Ginny, tell her I said thank you, we did kind of load her without notice"

He grinned, "Will do" he fought the urge to kiss her right then and there. He knew it was against the rules they set, and he didn't want her upset. He would just have to be patient. Didn't they say all good things come to those who wait?

Harry made his way around the bed "Lav, how you doing" he asked "I have a baby," she said with groggy wonder.

"Yes, you do," he said, reaching out to take her hand in his. "You turned out to be a champ at this baby- delivery thing."

"Did I?"

"First class. And you produced one great baby. Eight pounds, four ounces, ready to rumble."

She laughed, and then stopped herself "Ouch. I'm really sore."

"No wonder. You ran a marathon Lav and you won the race." He chuckled clapping Seamus on the back. "Congrats to both of you. I'm going to get my Daughter and head home. Seamus I'll call you tomorrow"

"Sure thing Harry and thanks for coming" Seamus smiled "No problem, what are friends for. Well once again congrats"

"Ron, Luna, good night" he waved to his friends "Night Harry" they said. "Ron I'll call you in the morning" "Gotcha"

"And you, I will see at home" he looked at Hermione and softly smiled.

Draco raised the wine glass "A toast my friend" he chuckled "To the beginning of my wonderful employment"

Blaise raised his glass in sync. "Congrats man, but I have to ask why would you need a job? You're rich"

Smirking Draco sat down his glass "To get even with Potter, naturally" he shrugged.

"To get even with Potter? Come on Draco; We're not at Hogwarts anymore. We all grew up, moved on with our lives. Can't you do the same? For your own sake" Blaise questioned.

"Move on?" he asked. "Sure I'll move on" he said rising is voice a little. "Maybe I'll save the world from evil" picking up his glass he turned back to Blaise "Oh wait, Potter did that already. How about marrying the woman I love?"

"Maybe start a family with her? Wait POTTER DID THAT TOO," he screamed as he threw his glass at the wall. He stood there watching the wine run down the wall pooling into a mess on the floor.

"Alright, I get it, shit would you just look at yourself man" Blaise groaned. "I'm just saying give it up, what will it bring you?" "Nothing Draco, absolutely nothing" sighing he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder "Listen to what I'm saying, Hermione has moved on. You have to face the facts. Draco she's gone, you've lost her and she's not coming back. Not now, not ever. Let it go before you end up alone"

"Too late Zabini, I am alone, as long as she remains with him" Pouring himself another drink, he moved to the chair, taking a seat.

"And I don't see her leaving anytime soon" Blaise leaned on the mantle of the fireplace "She has a daughter, Draco and a husband, you cant waist your life away on a miracle that wont come"

"Yeah, about her daughter" Draco asked with interest "What do you know about her?" Shrugging blaise shifted to lean his back on the wall. "Nothing much why?"

Sighing Draco took a sip of wine "Just curious, she seems bright. You know from what I gathered at the store. What is she like one or something?" he asked. Draco didn't know a damn thing when it came to kids. He just knew they grew and they were a handful.

"Umm she's two I think, just turned two. Yeah I remember Hannah saying something like the Potter girl is two today honey the other day. Yeah she was born some odd months after the got hitched"

Blaise laughed, "I tell you one thing, she sure didn't waste no time" Draco spit the wine from his mouth in shock.

"How many odd months?" he choked out "Beats me, I don't remember" Blaise said casually. "Think you arse" Draco demanded roughly.

"I don't know" Blaise spat out angrily "Maybe seven or eight. Something like that" Scoffing he finished his drink in one gulp. "Why do you care?" he asked annoyed.

"She's not Potter's kid" he said numbly "I don't believe this" Blaise was starting to get worried. Draco was mumbling some nonsense and he didn't seem to understand.

"What?" he said stupidly "Have you finally gone mental?"

"Think about it" Draco whispered still trying to work it out, even though he knew it was true. "There's no way that girl is Potter's. The time doesn't add up. Hermione was with me before Harry"

"Yeah we know that but." "When did they get married?" he blurted out quickly "About a month later I guess" blaise said suspiciously.

"Right and how long after was her daughter born?" He asked, surprised in the excitement in his own voice.

"Seven months or eight" "Don't you see, One month after she left me, she married Potter, seven or eight months later she gives birth. Harry is not the father of that little girl Blaise I am" Draco drew in a shaky breath as Blaise looked on in surprise.

He was the father of Hermione's daughter. He almost gave in to the urge to pinch himself. All this time and she never told him. Harry Potter was parading his child around to the world. Where was the justice?

"Holy shit Draco, I don't believe this. This has to be a mistake" Blaise was shocked beyond belief. He wanted this to be a very bad dream. If it was true and this girl was Draco's daughter, he wouldn't rest till he had her. What would happen to his friend now? His mental state was unstable as it was. He had to talk some sense into him and fast. There was no telling what would happen if it didn't turn out the way he wanted. It would defiantly kill Draco for sure.

"She was there, today in the store" Draco said softly. "I was right there, talking to my own flesh and blood and I walked away from her like she was nothing"

"Potter's going to regret the day he crossed me" he spat.

This is exactly what Blaise had been afraid of "Draco what are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to get my daughter as far away from Harry as I can and then I'm going to marry Hermione. Well that is if I choose to forgive her."

"Draco you cant be serious, do you know what kind of publicity this will bring?" "Yes I do and I don't care," he said smirking "

"I'm going to get what I want blaise and you're going to help me" Draco told him, pouring himself another stiff drink.

"Hermione wouldn't forgive you, you know that"

"I don't give a damn what she will and won't forgive. She should be begging me to forgive her. She loves me still I know it. Nobody understood what we had. I never forgot what we had and my daughter is proof that we overcame every obstacle the war threw at us." He huffed.

"I'm going to find her, I need to talk to her. Let her know she can't deny me my own child. I wont let her"

"You're going now?" Blaise spat out. "Of course, you expect me not to? "You have to say something, I agree, I just don't think you should do it tonight. Your still angry and you need a clear head. Wait till tomorrow. Give yourself sometime to sort this out" Blaise pleaded.

"If not for you, then at least for your daughter. Imagine the scare you'll give her if you go barging in there claiming you're her father"

Draco growled, he hated to admit it but Blaise was making sense. "Fine, I'll wait but only for her"

Harry waited patiently on Ginny's front porch waiting for her to answer the door. He smiled when she hollered sounding very tired. He hoped Ashlynn wasn't too much trouble. He knew his daughter could be a handful.

Well folks there it is Chapter 6, hope you like it. Chapter 7 will be up really soon and I promise things are going to heat up with Harry and Hermione

Please review good or bad and I hope you enjoy….


	7. Finally

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6. Hope you continue to do so. Here is chapter 7 and once again please remember to review good or bad.**

**Chapter – 7 Finally**

Harry took one look at Ginny and chuckled. Her hair was a covered in a gooey substance and specks of what seemed to be paint covered her face and arms.

How could he not laugh, she was a mess and judging by the smile on her face she didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Wow" he said, his laughter dying down. "You two must have had fun?" stepping into the flat, he noticed paint jars and paintings of what he thought resembled people laying on the table.

"She's fun to have around" she said walking into the kitchen. Harry followed her, Ginny was standing at the stove when he spotted the cookies piled on the plate "Chocolate chip, my favorite" snatching one he sat down next to the bar.

"Ashlynn's favorite too" she said. "Tea?" she asked holding the pot. "Sure, why not"

"So, how's Lavender?" "Great, she was a champ I tell you. Poor Seamus though, he was beside himself. I was sure he would pass out before the baby came."

Harry paused grabbing another cookie "He stayed strong for her and helped her all the way. He loves her so deeply, you would have been proud of him Gin"

Harry stopped as Ginny gave a small smile, "Oh shit, Gin I'm such a prat" he began.

Sighing softly Ginny handed him his tea "It's okay Harry, It was along time ago. I'm over him really" Ginny stirred her tea slowly before giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"Really Harry, I'm happy for them both. It just wasn't meant to be with Seamus and I. He knows that, as well as I do. Lavender is his soul mate, and I'm his friend. You love and you move on"

"Like you did with me?" it was a question more than a statement. He didn't know why he asked it. Him and Ginny were good friends. It wasn't that he didn't care for her. He just didn't love her.

Laughing Ginny picked her cup up. "Gee what is this talk about Ginny's failed relationships night? I must have missed the memo"

Harry wrinkled his brow "I didn't mean to bring it up, sorry" He felt like an ass. "Don't be, look I know you had your reasons and I accept that. We're better off as friends" Placing her cup in the sink she sighed.

" Besides I knew deep down inside you loved Hermione anyways. Anyone would be a fool to not see it."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment as he ponder on her words. He wasn't in love with Hermione, at least not then. Something told him to rethink that statement.

He wondered if it was possible to love somebody and never realize it. "See what I mean," Ginny laughed.

"What?" Harry asked startled. "Your thinking about her right now" she smiled "admit it" she began teasing.

"I umm… yes" he whispered "I suppose I was" shaking his head he grabbed up his cup. He didn't say a word as he walked to the sink. Sighing he placed his cup in the sink. He felt bad for Ginny, she was a great girl, and any man would be lucky to have her.

"Gin, look" he turned around to find her gone. Grabbing another cookie he went into the living room. There she was standing by the fireplace. Ginny stared at the flames, she heard Harry come in but she made no move to acknowledge his arrival.

"Ginny, look I'm sorry about that. I know I hurt your feelings back then, It's just that I didn't have anything to give you," he said. She turned away and laughed lightly.

"You brought me peace and warmth and friendship Harry. Those are special gifts if you ask me"

"I guess your right. You'll find someone and get that home and children Gin. And when it does it will be our turn to be happy for you".

"I'll hold you to it" she grinned.

The clock struck eight o clock. Harry glanced "Wow, what a day it's been, eight o clock already. Hermione should be home soon. I better get going".

"Of course, Ashlynn is asleep in my room" she told him heading toward the hallway.

Harry followed her to the room. Ginny opened the door softly letting the light fall over the sleeping little girl.

"She looks so peaceful, I hate to wake her" he whispered, "You can leave her here Harry I don't mind" Ginny offered.

"Thanks Gin, but I'm sure Mione would like to see her when she got in" She nodded turning on the bedroom light.

Walking quietly to the bed he smiled down at his daughter. That little girl meant the world to him; his love life was going crazy. Work was getting stressful but he could always count on his daughter to make everything okay.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered, shaking her softly on her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, Ashlynn looked up. "Daddy" she said groggily.

"Yes baby, daddy's here. Ready to go home now?" Nodding her head she lifted her arms for him to pick her up.

Once he picked her up, she laid her head on his shoulder "Daddy where's mummy?" "She's still with Lavender, sweetie. You can see her when she comes home" "Shush, go back to sleep" he whispered.

Closing her eyes she snuggled into his neck. "Thanks Gin, we appreciate you watching her. I know it wasn't easy," he laughed softly.

"I enjoy having Ashlynn here. Anytime you need a sitter call me" "I will," he said walking to the door. "DADDY WAIT" Ashlynn screamed before he stepped out the door.

Startled Harry jumped "What?" he cried. "My moneys, I left them under the pillow" she whimpered, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Money" Harry said setting her down. "What money Ashlynn?" he asked when she took off running to the bed. Throwing the pillow to the floor, she snatched up the bills.

"Mister Malfoy gave me money, He broke my ball," she said

Harry glared at Ginny "How in the hell did Malfoy give my daughter money?" he spat rather impatiently.

"I… I don't know Harry" Ginny stammered. Anger was not a side of Harry Ginny witnessed very often and frankly it scared her.

"My daughter gets money from Malfoy and you don't know how?" he scoffed not believing her. Ginny gasped, so he thought she was with Draco.

"Whoa, wait a minute here. Luna dropped her off to me and I've been here ever since. Do you think for one minute I would take up sorts with Draco?"

"Daddy, He told me his name" Ashlynn said "He not a stranger anymore" frowning she looked at the money and back at Harry. "I don't want to give it back Daddy, please!" she begged, "Mummy said I had to but I want a new ball."

"Your mother knows about this" he stared at the girl in disbelief. He just left her and she didn't say a word. He didn't understand how she didn't think it important to tell him Malfoy made contact with his daughter.

"Mummy went outside to talk to your friend, when Aunt Lavender got hurt" she told him.

"My friend?" "Mister Malfoy told me he knows you Daddy,"

"Oh he knows me alright" he growled "But he isn't my friend Ashlynn" Harry kneeled down, "Look honey, Malfoy is not a nice person. I don't want you talking to him" eyeing her sternly he asked again "understood?"

"Yes, mummy said so too, but I have the moneys" Harry sighed with relief. So Hermione didn't tell him about Draco, but at least he warned Ashlynn about him.

"I'm afraid not missy, that money is going to the trash." Her lip began to quiver, her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Ashlynn, don't you dare cry" he warned "If you need a new ball D_ADDY_ will buy you one" he emphasized the word daddy as he pointed to himself.

Ginny frowned "Harry don't you think your being a little hard on her" Gawking at his friend he turned on her "No I don't and frankly this is between my wife and I, so stay out" Ginny's eyes widen, how dare he yell at her, in her own home to boot.

"Hey" she growled "Don't you tell me to stay out of it. I don't care much for Malfoy either, but you act threaten or something. He didn't take your daughter Harry"

Stepping back sighing Ginny folded her arms "He gave her money, which was only right after he broke her toy"

"Tell me, why does Malfoy bother you so much. What are you afraid of losing?"

Picking Ashlynn up Harry narrowed his eyes "I'm not prepared to lose anything to Draco Malfoy" he bit out. Walking out the bedroom Harry held his daughter tight. He was going home, Hermione would be there soon enough and then they were going to fix this Draco problem once and for all.

Ginny tore out of the room hot on Harry's heels. She never saw him so pissed and so eerie. "Harry wait" she yelled. Harry stopped with a sigh. He didn't even bother to turn around and face her. Closing his eyes he spoke.

"Ginny I'm sorry for everything tonight. But like I said this is between me and Hermione" then he vanished leaving Ginny alone in her living room. She had no clue what Harry's problem was with Draco and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her.

She was just going to have to ask Draco then. Harry left her no choice. So it was then when Ginny decided to visit Malfoy Manor first thing tomorrow morning. Harry wouldn't talk so Draco would have to do.

Blaise stood against the doorway eyeing Draco with suspicion "Swear you wont leave the manor" he asked, Draco moaned "I said I wouldn't damn it, now will you just go home already"

"I need to know you won't leave, I don't want to get a call saying Potter blew you up" Draco sneered "Like that would ever happen" Slamming the door shut, he walked up the stairs. He needed a nice hot shower. He felt edgy, he wanted nothing more than to tear across town and yank his family from Harry.

But Blaise had a valid point. He didn't want to upset the kid. And showing up uninvited might spook her. Throwing open the wooden doors to the master bedroom he looked to the bed.

He gave a small smile "Soon my love, you will share my bed in everyway" he said out loud.

Kicking his shoes of, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt as images of the future played on his mind. He could hear his daughter playing down the hall.

He could see Hermione sleeping in his bed, waiting for him to come home to her. Making love to her over and over again. At this point, he opened his eyes and shredded his pants making his way to the shower.

But the image of her stayed in his mind more vividly than it should have done. Hermione's straight back, Hermione's softly contoured front. Hermione's legs, long and graceful as she sat up, and the ultra feminine bounce of her breast.

Her voice resounded in his mind a mix of impatience and warmth. How could he have forgotten the impact she'd always had on him? How could it have remained so strong after so long?

He was not about to let her hurt him anymore, the way he ached month after month when she left him. He didn't want to think about it. Not when she would be coming back to him soon.

Humming he entered the bathroom. A nice shower and some sleep was all he was getting tonight, the rest could wait for now. Tomorrow he would make his move and he dared Harry to stop him.

Luna and Hermione sat next to Lavender on the bed. The baby had been sleeping for ten minutes now and Ron and Seamus were off in the corner discussing something about work. Hermione yawned a little patting Lavender on the arm.

"I think I should be going. Harry probably already has Ashlynn home by now and you need rest"

"I feel like hell I must admit" Lavender smiled. "But you look great" Luna added sweetly.

Lavender laughed "Not even all the money in the world could help my looks now" Luna and Lavender turned quickly to Hermione when she gasped.

Hermione sat there with her hand over her mouth "What is it?" both girls asked together. "The money, I forgot to tell Harry about Draco and Ashlynn. Shit I got to hurry and get home"

"Go, I'll be fine" Lav said concerned. Hermione smiled "Thanks girl, I'll come see you first thing in the morning"

She vanished with a pop. "Hey, where did Mione go?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around Luna. "She didn't say bye"

"There was no time for that, she had to get home. Something happened today and Hermione forgot to tell Harry" Lav told him. "Whatever happened, must be pretty important, the way she tore out of here."

"What did happen?" Seamus suddenly asked "Someone gave Ashlynn some money today at Diagon alley" Luna told him.

"She ran out of here like a bat out of hell for that?" Ron raised his eyebrow. "Ronald it was Malfoy" she spat.

Closing his eyes Ron groaned, "You're kidding" "Wish we were" Lavender leaned her head on Seamus. "This isn't good. Three times" He whistled, "Draco must have a death wish"

"Three times what?" Luna sat up, her eyes piercing Ron's "Well today Harry found Hermione in Draco's arms before we met for lunch" They gasped as Ron continued "Then apparently Dumbledore has recommended Draco for a job at the ministry. In our department no less"

"Oh, he is going to fly off the handle" Luna looked oddly at her friends "What I don't get is Why Draco is interested in Hermione and Harry"

"I don't know it does seem weird though". Little Billy stirred from the cradle; Seamus picked up his son, cooing gently to sooth the boy. "I think he's hungry," he told Lavender.

"Yeah, we're going to scoot home. Let the family have some time together." Ron said shaking Seamus hand as Luna hugged Lavender.

"Seamus I'll call you tomorrow man and congratulations again, he's beautiful" They left a few seconds later. "Maybe you should check on Harry love," Lavender suggested.

"Nonsense, Lav Harry will be fine. Besides I need to be here with you." He leaned over gently kissing her forehead "I love you" "Right back at you Finnigan" she grinned as they enjoyed the new son.

The sky had already darkened but she didn't care. She needed to think before she went home. Harry wasn't going to be happy when she told him.

She wasn't going to worry about Draco. As long as he didn't find out about Ashlynn, she was sure he would grow tired of the endless chase to get her back.

She had to laugh; there was a time when she bent to his every whim. She made him her whole world at the expense of her friends. She would have died for him. And he thought so little of their love that he let her leave believing he worked for the dark lord. It killed her to walk away and he knew that.

She believed he died serving him until he showed up a few days ago, claiming all innocent and demanding she return to him. She would never forgive him for all the pain. The only good thing Draco ever did for her was make her admit her love for Harry.

"Must make you feel good, knowing what you've done to him" Hermione jumped searching around for the owner of the voice. Blaise stepped out from the shadows walking slowly towards her.

"What are you talking about?" she said as she stared into the face of the man who once considered her a friend. That was until she walked away from Draco.

"You know what I'm talking about Hermione," he said softly. Rolling her eyes she groaned, "I'm afraid I don't know"

She didn't need this right now. Walking around him Hermione went to leave only to be pulled back "Get your hands off me" she hissed.

"How can you live with yourself?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders. "Get your hands off of me Zabini" she fought to get loose from his grip.

"Answer me then" he said, "I have nothing to say to you Blaise" she still struggled to get free. "Better you tell me first. Cause he's coming for you tomorrow" Blaise said.

"Hermione, he knows," he said with warning.

"Who is he?" she spat, grabbing at his hands. "And what does he know?"

"Draco" he said "Hermione I know your daughter is Draco's and now so does he" She fell limply in his grasp "What?" Hermione's face registered horror.

"He figured it out tonight, when we were at the manor. I stopped him from coming tonight, but believe it when I say he's coming."

Hermione sunk into the bench behind her. He knew, suddenly she found she couldn't breathe. How did this happen?

"Hermione next to me nobody knows Draco like you, he will come after you. Did you always know she was his?" he asked.

Hermione was too horrified to do anything but nod. Sighing he looked up at the sky "And Harry?" Once again she nodded to numb to speak.

"That bastard" he mumbled, "That bastard helped me and our daughter" "Draco's daughter Hermione" he through out. "Harry's daughter" she challenged.

"Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do. If you remember I didn't agree with the relationship from the start. I really thought you were no good for him and this only proves it" he said.

"But spite everything I grew to care for you as much as I do Draco. So I'm going to do what I can to make sure Draco doesn't get hurt. I will buy you as much time as I can, but talk to Potter. He needs to know"

Hermione looked up gratefully "Thank you Blaise" she whispered as he turned away. "I didn't mean to hurt him you know" she called after him.

Turning to face her he frowned "And he never meant to hurt you" and he was gone.

It had been ten minutes since Blaise told her the bad news. She had to talk to him, tell him he was wrong. Harry was Ashlynn's father and no bloodline would change that. If it got out, everything would be ruined. Harry adored her little girl and Draco was not about to ruin it. Tomorrow she would find Draco and settle this. Harry was not going to find out.

She had to make sure he never knew about Draco, she knew Harry would act hastily and she would not allow him to pay for her mistake. Standing up, she walked toward the flat. Right now all she wanted was her husband and little girl.

Hermione turned her key into the door. She smiled at the gesture. Harry always laughed at her for not just apperating into the dang flat, instead of the key. She entered the flat to find Harry standing at the bay window.

"Where's Ashlynn?" she asked not seeing her.

"Asleep" he answered turning back to the window. "I presume you have something to tell me about?"

Harry's sharp words snapped Hermione back to the incident this morning.

"Yeas of course" she said walking across the room with a weary sigh. Clearly Harry was angry with her. "I'm sorry, I was so caught up"

"With what?" he asked as he moved closer to her. "Being in Draco's arms"

His nasty crack shocked Hermione. He was never like this. "You're not still going on about that, are you?"

"Why not? A man doesn't like his wife to enjoy another man's company more than his own."

She stared at him surprised "I usually don't. But if you keep acting like this, I just might in the future."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing" she muttered "I meant nothing"

When she moved away Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I wont tolerate you sleeping with him Mione" he grounded out. "We might not love each other but we promised before god to be faithful"

"I would never break my vows," she denied fiercely. Why did he have to remind her he didn't love her"? "But I might ask for a divorce if you keep this up"

He didn't say anything at first, just glared down into her face, his own flushed and frustrated looking

"Then Ashlynn loses her father" he snapped, "Which is the only reason you married me, isn't it?"

"It was one of the reasons" she threw at him. "I told you I wanted a family"

"Haven't I gave you that family, Hermione?" he demanded to know. She went to move sideways, his hands shot out to grab her shoulders, holding her and forcing her to look up at him.

"Have I, Mione?" he repeated desperately.

"You know you have" she choked out before he crushed her mouth with his lips. Harry didn't know what he was doing but it felt great to kiss her again. By the time his head lifted, she was staring wide-eyed

"Lie back against the bar" he commanded, his voice rough and thick. Her eyes flew wide with shock. "But"

"Damn it, don't argue with me," he said, and then kissed her again till her defenses were gone. No protest came from her lips when he lowered her back across the bar and started pushing her skirt upwards. Up. Up to her waist.

Her heart pounded. Her skin flamed. Her head spun.

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned when he brushed the inside of her thigh. She couldn't believe he made her want to be made love to, even when she thought she didn't.

"Tell me what you want," he challenged her as he lifted her off the bar. "Tell me what you want me to do to you"

Her already heated face must have gone bright red. "You can say it," he whispered in her ear.

"There's no one hear to hear you but me. And I _want_ you to say it, just the way you're thinking it right now. Go on say it!"

She said it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he muttered, his arms tightening around her as he began mounting the stairs that led to his bedroom. "It will be my pleasure to do that, and more.

Well there it is guys chapter 7. Hope you liked it and chapter 8 should be here tomorrow. Please review good or bad and I can't wait to find out what you think…


	8. Morning After

Thanks for the reviews for chapter 7. Please continue to review and I hope you enjoy the story. Just to tie things up let me say. I know whom Hermione will end up but I can't tell you that yet or you won't read Lol.

**Chapter 8- Morning After**

Harry stared down at his sleeping wife, in two minds whether to wake her or not. They had spent most the night making love and it was Saturday.

But it was approaching noon, and she'd been asleep for eight hours.

Harry wanted her company. Wanted her, too. The _new_ her. The one who'd emerged last night.

His flesh prickled at the memory of the woman he unleashed with the episode at the bar. She'd become quite aggressive after they reached the bedroom.

Stripping him of his clothes almost angrily, wanting to be on top, wanting all sorts of things.

They'd had their first shower together some time later- now _that_ had been a mind-blowing experience! After which he'd refused to let her grab a towel, or a nightie, to cover her beautiful body. After a momentary hesitation, she stayed naked for him.

But it was like having sex with a stranger. Last night she was nothing like the Hermione he knew. She was always too elegant and coolly composed. This Hermione had been totally different.

Which Hermione would it be, he wondered, who woke up this morning?

Maybe last night was a temporary aberration. Harry didn't like to think her passion wasn't real. He really enjoyed her reaching for him so avidly. He'd been so thrilled that she kissed him for a change. And he wallowed in watching her eyes as he made love to her.

Damn, but he had to stop thinking about that. If he didn't, he'd be jumping back onto that bed with her.

Possibly, she wouldn't object if he did. But maybe she would. Harry's well honed people instinct warned him to take it easy with her today; not to presume that there would be more of the same just yet.

Hermione could be surprisingly touchy. She hated him to presume anything about her. No, best he get himself out of here and go have some breakfast.

The sun was up and it would be pleasant out on the balcony this time of day. Rather reluctantly, Harry picked up the top sheet from where it was scrunched up and pulled it over his wife's beautiful bare body.

_Very_ reluctantly, he let it drop onto her shoulders. A sigh whispered from his lungs as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Fixed his glasses, then headed for the kitchen.

Harry still couldn't believe last night really happened. He made love to Hermione. It still continued to boggle his mind. And scared him to death.

Harry was no stranger when it came to great sex. But for the first time in his life, he had sex with someone he loved. He still remembered every inch of her body. Oh how he savored every minute of their love making, as if he would never taste her again. Quite honestly he didn't know if he ever would.

He placed Ashlynn's dirty dishes in the sink, before grabbing a bowl. He was glad Luna came to get her. She had wanted to see the baby ever since he told her about what happened to lavender.

He knew he and Hermione had a lot to sort out, especially after last night. So he was more then willing to let her go with Luna. Picking up the daily prophet, Harry proceeded to the balcony.

He would give Hermione a little more time to rest. To be quite frank, he was worried she might have figured out his secret. He only meant to confront her about Draco, but something snapped when she threaten divorce. His whole world seemed to shatter with those words.

That was when he decided to kiss her. And much to his relief and surprise she let him. God forbid, he ran with it. Right up the stairs and straight to his room.

Hermione's first thought on waking was how great she felt. Then she remembered. Everything.

"Oh, god" she groaned aloud, clutching at the sheet as she glanced around the room, wondering where Harry was.

Shock joined her agitation when she saw the time on Harry's alarm clock. Twelve fourteen! It was afternoon! She'd never slept in so late since she had Ashlynn.

Admittedly, it had to have been the early hours of the morning by the time she passed out last night. Through utter exhaustion.

Hermione grimaced, then shuddered. What on earth had she been thinking about to act the way she had? Of course, she hadn't been thinking at all. That was the problem. For the first time since their marriage, she gave herself fully to Harry. Allowing him to whisk her away to that place where she could pretend he loved her. She had been so emotional during their lovemaking she thought she spotted love in his eyes as they moved together.

She could remember the countless times she forced herself not to scream out She loved him more then life it's self. He was so gentle and tender with her, he weaved his self deeper in her heart with every caress, and every kiss left her aching for more.

She had to face the facts, making love to him only left her wanting him more. Hermione groaned aloud. What a fool she was to have let her husband open her Pandora's box. A stupid, stupid fool.

Hermione shook her head in dismay over the possible consequences of last night. Things were going to be different now. Draco knew about Ashlynn, if he succeeded in his quest, Harry would never forgive her for not telling him.

Maybe it was as well she hadn't told him about Draco yet. She still had a chance to fix it before anyone got hurt, and she doubted last night would have taken place had he known the situation.

But maybe she was worrying for nothing. Maybe Draco would change his mind, Maybe Harry would be all right with the way things turned out last night. After all he was the one who started it. He was the one who needed her last night she reminded her self. But he didn't profess to love her.

Now why didn't she find that last thought comforting?

Shaking her head, Hermione tossed back the sheet and made a mad dash for the bathroom. She showered, dressed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen for some much-needed coffee?

At the bottom of the stairs she made a slight detour to peek into Harry's study, but he wasn't in there. Possibly he was on the balcony. That was his favorite place in the house.

As soon as Hermione stepped into the foyer, she could see that she was right. Harry was out on the balcony, semi reclining on the chair, sipping a glass of orange juice and reading the daily prophet.

At this elbow sat an empty cereal bowl and spoon, along with the various inserts from the paper.

Hermione momentarily toyed with the idea of boldly going out there and saying good morning to him as nothing changed. But she was running low on boldness this morning; She must have used all of her boldness quota last night.

Her stomached tightened as another memory came to her. Had she really said those words to Harry when he carried her from the bar to the bedroom? Oh yes, she did. She remembered feeling so embarrassed but Harry just laughed, oh how she loved him for that laughter.

Harry must have sensed her there, watching him, for his dark head suddenly turned around. He waved the glass up at her, and then motioned for her to join him.

Taking a deep breath, she proceeded down the wide step that separated the foyer from the living room, bypassing the kitchen on her right she headed for the sliding doors, and the balcony.

"Have a good sleep?" Harry asked as soon as she stepped outside. "Wonderful, thanks and you?" Oh god she sounded like a polite stranger.

He smiled up at her "Never better" he said tossing the paper onto the table "Have a seat"

"Where's Ashlynn?" she asked realizing she hadn't seen her daughter since she woke up. "At the hospital seeing the baby with Luna" he said.

"I figure it would be good for us to talk," he added. "I need to get some coffee first. You know I can't think straight till I have my coffee. You want some?"

"I'll have whatever your having", he said, and then threw her one of his breathtaking smiles.

Hermione didn't want the relief to show on her face, but she felt almost overwhelmed by the realization that everything was going to be all right.

"Just coffee for me" she said smiling back at him. "Haven't you just eaten breakfast?" she said nodding towards the side table.

"Only juice and fruit loops. That's nothing. I seem to have worked up quite an appetite after last night. Lord knows why," he added, his emerald eyes sparkling.

He was teasing her, as he sometimes did. But never before had the teasing been about sex.

"If anyone should have an appetite this morning, it's me" she retorted, "_You_ hardly did a thing"

She floored him for a moment. He knew she had. But then his sexy mouth widened into the wickedest smile.

"I'm afraid you seem to have a case of selective memory this morning. I distinctively recall you begging me to stop at one stage"

"If that's so, then your hearing is defective, Mr. Potter" she replied haughtily, thoroughly enjoying their repartee. "I definitely _didn't _beg you to stop"

"Begging or not I would have done anything for you last night" he said, his voice dropping low.

"So you… you don't mind we slept together then? Hermione hated herself for sounding so vulnerable, but that was how she felt, at that moment.

Harry looked genuinely thrown back. "Why should I mind?" he put down the orange juice and rose to his feet. Hermione gulped as her eyes traveled over his well-defined chest. The same chest she ran her fingers over last night in the heat of passion.

Blushing she looked away "I think I'll come inside with you while you make your coffee. I want to find out why you would think I would mind and don't imagine you can lie to me Mione" he said sternly ushering her inside

"Would I lie to you?" she said, sounding cool and casual, whereas inside she was a mess.

Would she lie to me? Now that she had his heart, too damn right she would, Harry decided.

For some reason, she never showed any interest in sex with him till last night. He wanted to know why and why last night? What happened last night that was different?

The answer to that last question popped into Harry's head as he followed Hermione to the kitchen. _He'd_ been different. First at the café' when he became all primal and possessive and then in the living room, where his sensitive persona fled in the face of the most intense frustration he'd ever known.

It came to him as he followed her to the kitchen that she thought he loath the idea of sex with her. Was she crazy? Sex with her; No wait, he wouldn't dare call what they experienced last night sex. Making love to her only made him realize she was definitely the woman for him.

He loved her and he allowed himself to taste her in every way, now what was wrong with that.

"Well?" he said as he let go of her arm and slid up on one of the bar stools.

She ignored him for a few seconds as she went about turning on the kettle and getting herself a cup from the cabinet.

"Well what?" she said a last, deliberately making her face a blank mask as she looked at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"_Why_ did you think I'd mind making love to you last night? He said.

Hermione stared at him for a second. He said making love. Surely that was not the case. He didn't love her; only cared for her. She sighed, there was no reason to get emotional over words.

Yet those two words, reminded her how much of Harry she truly wanted. And last night was a glimpse of what Harry could give. Sighing again she looked away from him. It wasn't love but for now it was enough.

She shrug was nonchalant "I guess with the reasons of our marriage I never expected it to happen"

"No" he said "Me either"

She stared at him, and he could have sworn he noticed a flicker of fear in her lovely brown eyes. "But I'm glad it did. It was great Hermione" he went on "_You_ were great"

She visibly winced, as though the memory of her behavior offended her in some way. "You really mean that Harry?" she asked him, her expression touchingly unsure.

He wasn't used to seeing Hermione in any way but coolly confident, and it touched something deep inside him. He'd never imagined when he went into this marriage he would fall in love with her. But he did and he wouldn't change it if he could.

He didn't think she needed reassuring, or protecting, but it seemed she did now.

"Of course I meant it," he said warmly "Like I said last night Mione. We're married. Whatever we do together _is_ acceptable"

Her eyes flared wide "What… what do you mean? Surely he wouldn't want her again. Hadn't last night been a mere chance to relieve himself.

"I'm just saying we are husband and wife. There's no need to feel ashamed about what we did," he said smiling softly at her.

"So, sex in a loveless marriage is okay" she said sharply, and turned her attention to her coffee making. The thought of him making love to her, just to do it; hurt her deeply.

"I wasn't suggesting it" he was quick to say. She could feel Harry's frowning eyes on her. He must be wondering what kind of weirdo he married.

And I am a weirdo, she though unhappily as she picked up the mug and moved over to the sink. A screwed up, emotionally scarred, seriously warped weirdo!

Hermione was adding some cold water to the steaming brew and wishing she could take back the last couple of minutes for an instant replay when Harry's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh" she cried out "Harry what are you doing?" she gasped.

A rather silly question, She knew exactly what he was doing, his hands by this point having successfully slipped under her shirt and over her braless breast.

Finally a moan broke from her lips, her head dropping back against his shoulder. Harry placed light kisses down her neck. He wanted her. Needed to feel her again. This woman tore at his senses, made him want to do things to her, things he never wanted to do to another woman before.

By then all her earlier worries about there being consequences to her behavior last night had dissolved to nothing. Clearly Harry liked her like this. She _liked_ him like this, too.

The phone ringing splintered apart the atmosphere of tender intimacy that had wound around them.

"We don't have to answer it" Harry said straight away "But it might be important" she said after a few seconds. "Damn it to hell" he groaned, "You have to answer it," she said already easing away from him

He sighed pulling away from her "Yes, all right. But I'm not going to be very nice when I answer" his eyes wander over her body before he turned away to grab the phone.

Hermione leaned against the counter; she could hear Harry talking from the other room. Maybe this was what lovemaking should be. A man and a woman coming together as one. Passionately, spontaneously and uninhibitedly.

Harry was right. They were married. What did it matter if he didn't love her? She was in deep thought when Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and drew her back against him. She sighed with total satisfaction at the moment.

"I have to go for a little while. You going to be all right here, by yourself" he said. "Of course, but where you going" she said turning around.

"Ron, Seamus and I have to go to Hogwarts" "Hogwarts" she said wrinkling her brow.

"Why are you going to Hogwarts on a Saturday?" "Well I didn't want to say anything" he sighed "But apparently Dumbledore has recommended Draco for a job at the ministry. They have placed him in my Department actually"

Hermione gasped, what if he blabbed to Harry? everything would be ruined. Harry chuckled at her response "I know I was shocked too. But don't worry I plan on talking to Dumbledore and settling the matter before Monday"

She laughed nervously "Do you think he'll listen to you. I mean it can't be good for Draco to be working so close to the ministry. What if he doesn't Harry? Draco could ruin a lot of people's lives. He could say and do crazy things. You have to make Dumbledore see reason."

She was babbling, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down." Harry said, "I won't allow that to happen. I'll talk to Dumbledore and he'll listen. Damn, Mione, you're a wreck." He said wrapping her in a hug.

"Are you okay? What is it?" he asked "Nothing …I just don't want anything to happen to you" she whispered, she couldn't even look at him. She had to talk to Draco before he said anything to Harry. If he got to him first, there was no telling what Harry would do to him or her.

"Hey" he said turning her around. One of his hands cupped her chin and turned her head around just enough for him to look into her eyes.

"There is nothing Draco can do to hurt me. I have the upper hand remember" she nodded even though he was wrong.

She didn't have the guts to tell him Draco knew about Ashlynn and he was prepared to take her. "Everything will work out trust me." He winked before releasing her chin.

"I'm going to take a shower, Ron should be here soon" "Okay" she said placing a smile on her face to hide the panics that threaten her inside.

Harry seemed satisfied by her reaction cause he headed off to the bathroom "Don't worry about a thing" she heard him call from the other room.

Don't worry, how could she not worry. She had to see Draco and it couldn't wait.

Ginny stood in the front room of Malfoy Manor watching the house elf's scamper back and forth. The house had been more beautiful than she expected and much bigger. When she first stepped inside she held her breath. The house was elegantly designed with no flaws.

She stroked the railing of the staircase admiring the fine architect of the design. "Weasley, take your hands off my staircase and get the hell out of house"

Ginny dropped her hand, looking up toward the staircase as Draco walked down eyeing her with total disgust.

"Who let you in here?" he demanded gruffly as he reached the bottom step. Ginny stepped back slightly feeling uneasy.

"Your house elf let me in," she told him "I…I wanted to talk to you" Turning to eye the house elf standing by the door "I'll deal with you later" he hissed.

"I don't see what we possibly have to say to each other Weasley" he snapped "I don't deal with the likes of your kind"

"My kind" she cried "I'm a wizard just like you Malfoy" "Not a very decent one" he challenged walking toward the living room.

"I trust you know the way out" he called over his shoulder. Ginny stood alone once again in the foyer. How dare he belittle her and walk away. She came to get answers and she wasn't leaving without them.

Storming ahead toward the living room she sung open the door "Your still here?" he mumbled pouring him self a stiff drink.

"I told you I came to talk and I'm not leaving till we do" Smiling she tossed her purse on to the couch and sat down. Draco couldn't help but smirk. So the Weasley girl had spunk. He had to admit he admired the trait. He figured he would humor himself and she what she had to say.

"Fine, you have five minutes, and not a second more" he said downing his drink in one gulp. "What are you doing to Harry?" There she said now she would sit back and let him answer.

He slammed down the glass causing her to jump. His mind wondered to his daughter. "What am I doing to Harry?" he repeated. "It's always Potter"

"Potter stole my daughter and my girl. I'm free to do as I please when it comes to him" he bit out. Ginny looked at Draco in total confusion. Draco smirked as the sudden realization hit him. She didn't know.

"Awe I see Hermione stayed with her dirty secret" he laughed. Of course they didn't know. So her and Potter choose to lie to their friends as well.

"Harry stole your daughter and your girl; your mad Malfoy" Ginny said, "It appears you need help and a lot of it"

Draco laughed, full-blown laughed, "No it appears Hermione didn't tell anyone about the man in her life. The man before Harry"

"What are you saying?" Ginny said wrinkling her brow "You know nothing about Mione. There was nobody but Harry. It will always be Harry"

Something about her comment hit him like a brick. He refused to let her believe that. "You are the one who knows nothing. I know more about Hermione then many people know. Her and I were close once upon a time" he paused facing Ginny.

"You see that man before Harry was me. Due to that union, a child was born. The very child Harry parades to the whole world. She is my daughter and Potter stole her from me"

Ginny sat speechless. This couldn't be true. Yet somehow she believed him. Draco Malfoy hated Muggles and everything they stood for. Why would he claim to father a child with one? And not just one, Hermione nonetheless.

A million thoughts ran through her mind, why didn't she see it before. The hurried marriage between Hermione and Harry, when no one knew they were dating. The surprised pregnancy following shortly after.

She should have known, Hermione had been acting strangely since Draco's surprising return and this explained it.

It explained something else too; Harry's sudden hatred for Draco.

Finally looking up she found her self pitying Draco. He made it difficult to know him but even he didn't deserve this pain.

Draco rolled his eyes noticing the look she gave him "Save your pity for someone who wants it Weasley." Growling with contempt, he stood in front of the fireplace.

He masked his pain with the flames from the fire. He had enough with pity; it would all be useless soon enough. As soon as he had his daughter and Hermione back. Potter would need it.

"How did you and Hermione come to be" she spoke cautiously as she approached the fireplace. "Look here Weasley, I don't like you anymore than you like me. So don't expect me to pour my heart out to you."

"Besides your five minutes is up. You got the answer you wanted, now leave"

"I just want to understand," she said softly placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her touch rather rudely. "Weasley back off already, this has nothing to do with you," he barked moving closer to the fire.

Sighing with defeat she let her hand fall to her side. "Fine, if that's what you want I'll go, but only for now. I fully intend to get to the bottom of this"

Grabbing her purse from the couch to heading toward the door. Stopping in the doorway to turned to the man who looked tormented and sighed.

"And your wrong you know. I lost Harry to her, so if this is all true" she paused "it has everything to do with me"

Draco could hear the click of her high heels as she made her way out, telling him he was alone. Part of him wanted to call her back. He hated feeling alone.

He groaned, damn he was going crazy without Hermione. He must really hurry. Obviously he was desperate for company if he was considering calling back the Weasley girl.

He smirked as voices carried from the foyer. The idiot came back. He had to hand it to her she didn't give up. He admitted the bright young witch had spunk. "Master's right this way miss" he heard the elf say.

He mental noted to himself to deal with the insufferable creature later. He did after all tell her not to allow visitors.

"Thank you" he heard and his heart stopped. Impossible, his ears were deceiving him. It couldn't be.

"Hello Draco" looking up he held his breath. There she stood basked in the light from the window. An angel from god, the only reason he defied his father. She looked so beautiful it almost made him forget he was thoroughly upset with her. ALMOST.

"Hello, Hermione"

Well chapter 8 is here. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know. Chapter 9 will be out later today or tomorrow.


	9. Confirmation

**Hello, I'm back and I bring with me chapter 9 (yeah, yeah I know who cares right). I hope you enjoy and remember to review responsibly.**

**Swimchick1614 – I realized that I hadn't been very supportive of my reviewers after reading your review. **

**Thanks for pointing that out. I dedicate this all to you. P.s thanks for reading…**

**Writrfreak 15- Thank you for you're touching reviews and umm… Please don't hurt me lol.**

**Mystic4gohan - I hope you continue to read my story, thank you for taking the time to review it means a lot.**

**Maraudersrock77 – Glad you like the story, hope you continue to read it and keep reviewing.**

**Madame-s-butterfly - Thanks for reviewing, I hope to make this a good story, please let me now how I do.**

**Lunastella13 - I'm honored you would like my story even if I put Hermione with Draco, but it will all be good in **

**The end. I promise…**

**Whimy 007, hahfe and crazzymonkey – Thanks for your reviews and I hope to hear from you soon. I hope you**

**Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 9 – Confirmations **

It had been ten minutes since she left Malfoy Manor and Ginny still couldn't stop pacing. So Hermione dated Draco. Just the thought alone was hard to swallow, never mind they had a child.

What she couldn't fathom was why Harry would claim a child that was not his. There only had to be one explanation to his madness. He did it for Hermione.

Ginny wasn't a fool, she knew Harry loved Hermione. Which was why she was surprised when he approached her that night at Oliver Wood's birthday Party.

Come to think of it Hermione didn't attend that night. She must have been with Draco. Maybe that's why he did it.

She had become smitten with the boy who lived after her disastrous relationship with Seamus. Honestly she should have known better, she lost Seamus to another girl. He had been in love with Lavender. So why did she allowed herself to pursue a relationship with Harry knowing full well he fancied Hermione.

But after two months she started to believe they had a chance. That was until he broke her heart. She could still remember that dreadful day as it was yesterday.

Xxx

"_Ginny" he said taking her hand "We need to talk". They had just finished eating dinner at the burrow and now lay together on her couch. The fire warmed the living room nicely and Ginny felt total contentment._

"_Was is it love" she smiled, lifted her head to get a better look at him. "Ginny, you know I care for you right?" _

"_Of course I do" she beamed. Her heart sore with excitement. This was it; he was going to ask her to move in with him or better yet to marry him._

"_Good" he sighed; "So you will understand why I have to stop seeing you" "What" she said jumping up._

"_Harry you can't be serious. Why… Have I done something?" her face fell, this was not what she was expecting at all._

"_No, your wonderful gin" he sat up unable to look at her. "It's me, I just.." "Don't you dare give me that it's me bullshit Potter. What is it?" she yelled at him._

"_I just don't do love gin… you deserve more than that" he sighed "I care about you, I just don't see myself settling down and I can't let you waste your life, waiting for something that just wont happen"_

"_You don't know that Harry" she cried "The future is not certain"_

"_I may not know the future but I know me," he stated. "Things change Harry, people change," she pleaded_

"_And you know I'm not about too" he threw out "This is for the best"_

"_For you maybe" she spat angrily. "Ginny I don't expect you to forgive overnight. But I would still like to be your friend" he said standing up._

"_I'll give you all the time you need, just believe me when I say this is the best for everyone". _

_Ginny just sat there to numb to reply. She didn't even seem to notice when he left._

That night marked the end of her and Harry's relationship. The rode to forgiveness was rocky but eventually she came to forgive him and they remained friends.

When Harry announced his upcoming marriage to Hermione she couldn't say she was surprised. He loved her and something inside of her always knew that day would come.

This very well may have been the reason Harry left her. Was it possible Hermione's mistake cost her happiness.

She always imagined Hermione to be a bright witch, but if you had smarts you didn't run around in sorts with a malfoy.

There were to many questions left un answered and right now talking to Harry or Hermione was out of the question. She needed to clear her head. Grabbing her purse she left the house, maybe she would pop in and see Lavender and the baby. Then it was straight back to Malfoy Manor for all her answers lay with Draco.

"Draco, we need to talk," she said stepping into the living room. "Talk, oh yes we do need to talk" he bit out sarcastically.

"Look I'm going to cut to the chase. I want you to stay the hell away from my daughter," she said forcefully.

He chuckled pouring himself a drink "I'm afraid I can't do that Hermione" turning to face her he frowned "You see there's the little problem with that since she is my daughter as well"

"She is not your daughter Draco," she pointed out.

Smirking Draco waved a finger in her direction "Oh I'm afraid your wrong about that"

Hermione groaned "Draco, she is not your daughter" She didn't know if this was even working but what else could she do beg.

"Cut the bullshit Hermione, I added it up. I know she's mine," he growled. Her eyes widen as grabbed on to his shirt.

"Draco please, leave her alone. She's too young to understand this." Hermione pleaded. "I missed two years of her life and I don't intend to miss another day" he scoffed chugging what was left in his glass.

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she struggled to stand. What was she thinking she could handle this man. This wasn't third year at Hogwarts. She wasn't going to get to slap him and make everything better.

This was real life, her daughter was at stake, and her whole future was at stake. "If you take her away I will never forgive you," she cried.

"Forgive me, forgive me, he scoffed. "You should be on your knees begging for MY forgiveness"

"I know" Hermione said falling on her knees. Draco looked down at her. It pained him to see her like this. But he needed her to hurt, wanted her to live in agony.

He wanted her to feel what he felt. To have your child ripped away and not even know. Yes he sent her away, he had to. Voldemort left him no choice.

He would have thought of something to keep her and his baby alive if he had known. "Draco" she whimpered from the floor.

"You will only hurt her. Please let her be" She slowly stood grasping the back of the couch for support "Think of what this would do to her" she whispered.

"Are you willing to hurt your own daughter?" she asked. Draco sighed, "I want to know her Hermione. I have no intentions of hurting her"

He poured another drink, he wasn't much for alcohol but it numbed the pain.

"This will kill Harry, Draco he is her father. Please…" The glass smashing against the wall cut her off.

"I'M HER FUCKING FATHER," he screamed crossing the room with a lighting quickness. He grabbed her up by her arms.

"Don't you ever call that bastard my daughter's father again" he warned. Hermione could smell the liquor on his breath as she tried to turn her head.

Never in their relationship had Draco ever wanted to hit her but right now he was dangerously close to it.

Hermione knew he was fighting a internal battle not to physically harm her. She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

Draco's anger seemed to melt away as he watched her close her eyes and tense up. Shit she was scared of him. This is not how he planned on dealing with this.

Hearing her say Potter was the father hit a raw nerve. His expression softens "Hermione" he raised her fingers to his lips.

"What did you think I was going to do when I found out about Ashlynn?

She didn't answer. He waited a moment, and then went on. "Hermione, Hermione, how could you think I would rip her away from you?"

"I never planned to try and gain custody just for my own selfish needs. How could I do a thing like that?" he said softly.

Hermione looked weary, something was off. He changed all of the sudden "I don't know" she frowned, looking at him searchingly.

"Then you're not going to try to get custody?" she asked him.

"No" he answered her dropping a kiss into the palm of her hand, "All I want is to be able to be a part of her life. I'm her father"

He smiled down at her "It'll all work out. And it will work out even better once were married"

"Married? Wait a minute…" she said. "No, Hermione. I'm not waiting any longer." He cupped her cheek with one hand. "I love you. I want to marry you"

"Ashlynn needs a dad, her real father. You need a husband and I need a lover" he spoke as if he had it all figured out.

Hermione tore away from him, giving herself some room to breath. "That was a long time ago, Draco. I do not intend to make that mistake again."

"You loved me once. I know you still do" She watched nervously as he fumbled with the bottle of scotch. "You really ought to lay off the scotch Draco," she said, her protective instinct kicking in

"I'm grown. I'll do as I please" He completely ignored her suggestion, pouring another drink. He paused stopping the glass before it grazed his lips.

Hermione watched and waited to see what he would do. Sighing with relief, as Draco sat the glass down. So she still had the ability to make him see reason.

She couldn't explain the sudden feeling of pride that thought brought her. "You know Hermione" he went on. "I still fully plan to marry you. I wont give up"

Hermione eyes darted to the ceiling "Draco, not this again please" "Are you saying you never though of marrying me?" his eyebrow rose in question.

"Once, I did dream of being Mrs. Malfoy. But that was a long time ago. Things changed, I changed, and you changed. The love we shared…"

"Gave us that little girl" he spoke up cutting her off. "Don't you want her to have a proper family? I do."

Gawking in outrage she turned on him " Why do you think I married Harry. She has a proper family Draco and that's not going to be with us" Barking out in anger.

She had enough with this. She came here to stop him and that's what she was going to do.

She cried out as he pushed into her. His fingers digging into her arm, as he glared maliciously. He continued to grip her arm tightly making her whole body rock back and forth in fear.

"I'm warning you Hermione" he spoke dangerously low "One more word about potter and you'll launch a war"

Yanking free she moved to the couch "If that happens," she said hurriedly, snatching her purse off the couch. "Ill fight you every step of the way. Harry and I both."

Running luckily out the door, she slammed it hard behind her. "SCREW YOU GRANGER" Draco screamed "YOU HEAR ME, SCREW YOU". Draco flew into a blind rage with a swish of his hand flinging the contents of the desk to the floor.

"You love me damn it. I know you do". She heard him sob. Placing her hand over her mouth, she choked back a sob.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

"Is misses alright?" the house elf asked with deep concern. Hermione didn't answer she couldn't answer. Nothing was going to be all right.

Part of her wanted to run back in there and comfort him. The part that would always cherish the time they spent together the part of her that still loved him.

He was hurting and it was her fault. But she was not the same girl anymore. She loved Harry now and they were a family her, Harry and Ashlynn.

She was bound by loyalty and love, and for that reason she stood up and walked out the door. She sighed with a heavy heart. She had no choice now. She had to tell Harry.

Ginny passed the nurses station when she spotted Luna walking ahead carrying a cup of coffee and orange juice. "Luna" she called down the hall.

Hearing her name Luna turned around careful not to spill the hot liquid. "Hey Gin. What brings you here? Your not sick are you?" Luna asked frowning.

Ginny laughed "No, no. I thought I would come see the baby" Luna grinned, "Oh he's precious gin. Lavender will be happy you came."

"Follow me, her room's just around the corner here" she called turning doing her best to balance the coffee and juice.

Pushing open the door Luna smiled "Lav, you have a visitor" she said holding the door with her foot. "Hey Ginny" Lavender said.

"How are you?" She added. "Never better. But I should be asking you the same question" Ginny giggled.

Rolling her eyes Lavender groaned, "I'm tired and sore but it's worth it" Smiling warmly Ginny nodded "You look great" she said.

"Thanks" Lavender said gently rocking the baby as he stirred. "Hi ginny" came a small voice from behind her. Ginny recognized that voice.

"Ashlynn" she said turning around. The little girl beamed up at her. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't recall seeing Hermione anywhere.

"I wanted to see baby Willy" Ashlynn told her. "It's Billy, sweetheart" Luna corrected her.

"Where is Hermione? I didn't see her out in the halls" Ginny asked looking to Luna and Lavender. "My mummy is sleeping" Ashlynn said with big eyes.

"I brought her here with me" Luna exclaimed. "Harry and Hermione need the break, with all this mess concerning Draco. They seem to be under a lot of stress," Luna whispered so Ashlynn couldn't hear.

Ginny rubbed her arm "Oh, What's going on with Draco" she asked slyly. "Where do we begin?" Lavender said from the bed.

The ringing from the phone broke the conversation "Excuse me" Luna said reaching for her purse. "Hello, Luna Weasley" she answered cheerfully.

"Are you sure" she gasped "Yes sir I'm on my way" Lavender sat up "Is everything okay?" she asked Luna when she hung up.

"There was a breech at the ministry. It appears some files were taken. I'm afraid Neville needs my help" she said in a rush.

"By all means go. I'll be okay," Lavender told her "I'll be back as soon as I'm done" she hugged her friend before placing a kiss on the baby's head.

"Shoot" she said "What now?" Ginny smiled. "I totally forgot about Ashlynn. I can't take her to the ministry."

Ginny waved her hand "I'll take her. I don't mind." "Are you sure?" Luna returned.

"Yeah no prob. We have fun together. Don't we Ashlynn?" she said.

Ashlynn nodded and Luna smiled "Great. I'll call Hermione and let her know Ashlynn's with you. Thanks a bunch Gin"

"Anytime" she grinned as Luna disappeared out the door.

Ginny smiled down at Lavender "I should really get going to. I have a lot to do and I'm sure Ashlynn is tired."

"Yeah. I understand." Lavender agreed "Thank you for stopping by Ginny. It was very sweet of you" she expressed.

"I enjoyed seeing you Lavender. Congratulations to you. Both of you." She said with as much sweetness as she could muster. "Little Billy is truly adorable"

" I'll stop back by soon" she said. Lavender nodded "I look forward to it"

Ginny walked to the door "Come Ashlynn" she called to the girl. "Bye Aunt Lavender" she said waving. Blowing a kiss to her Lavender waved back.

Ginny stopped once they reached the elevator kneeling down so she could look at Ashlynn properly. "Do you like surprises?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you have one?" she gasped in awe. "I sure do sweetheart. How would you like to go someplace special?"

"Oh, where is it? She wanted to know. "It's not far from here but before we go I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?"

"Sure" she shouted not holding back her excitement. "Okay, I need you to promise me you'll keep this a secret" She pleaded softly.

"A secret" she said puzzled. "I can't tell anybody. Not even Mummy and Daddy?"

"Not even Mummy and Daddy" Ginny repeated. "This will be our little secret. What do you say"?

Ashlynn seemed to ponder it for a second then broke out in a smile "Okay" "All right then" Ginny laughed taking her hand. "Let us go"

Harry managed to end up in good spirits considering he was quite disappointed when he met up with Ron and Seamus. After his shower he returned downstairs to finish what he started with Hermione.

He wanted another taste of her before he headed off, which led him to find the note she scrawled saying she left for the hospital. He was left to wait till tonight.

During the trip he recalled certain events of their love making, improving his mood greatly. A few times he had to wipe his mind in fear of becoming aroused.

" Harry, you seem cheery now," Ron said grinning, "Why the sudden change of heart," Seamus teased.

Harry blushed "Sod off" he said turning back to the window. What else was he suppose to say? I'm ecstatic because I slept with my wife for the first time last night.

Not likely .He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. The task he faced ahead was going to require all his attention. He had to convince Dumbledore that Draco was bad for the ministry. He just hoped they would get through to him.

Five minutes passed and they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was the first to reach the doors. Opening them he headed for the familiar stairs he climbed some years ago.

Some of the passing students stopped to stare as the great Harry Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts once again. "Wow look it's Harry Potter" one of the girls said.

"And, is that Ron Weasley?" her companion gasped.

Ron smirked following Harry up the stairs, "Hello girls" he said waving. The girls ran ahead giggling.

"Hey, I'm here too. Seamus Finnigan" Seamus said "Who?" said a boy standing by the door leading the Gryffindor common room.

"Give it up Finnigan, they know a winner when they see one" Ron chuckled earning a slap from Seamus.

"Quit fooling around" Harry hissed. "Sheesh, keep your shirt on" Seamus yelled motioning to Ron to follow.

"Okay, someone guess a password" Ron said standing in front of the statue. "Lemon Sherbet" Seamus said. "Acid pops"

"Canary Creams" Harry said. The statue sprung to life, showing the doorway leading to the headmaster.

"Well it would seem, Dumbledore values Fred and George inventions" Harry chuckled "Yeah I'll be sure to tell my mum" Ron spat out sarcastically.

"All right once we see Dumbledore, I want you two to focus. We have to convince him allowing Draco into the ministry would endanger everyone." Harry said.

He lightly tapped on the door hearing the soft voice of the headmaster tell him to enter.

"Awe Mister Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan. What brings you to Hogwarts?" said Dumbledore softly.

"There's a little matter at the ministry sir and I need you to fix it." Harry muttered.

"I see" Dumbledore said. "You are referring to my recommendation of Mr. Malfoy no?" "Quite rightly" Ron snapped.

"Sir, I need you to talk to the minister, Draco can not be allowed to work there." Harry told him.

Dumbledore sighed, "I happen to think differently" Harry closed his eyes in frustration. This wasn't happening.

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking at each of them. "I have every faith in Mr. Malfoy"

Harry chuckled in surprise "Pardon my bluntness, But you are aware he very well may set his father free. I don't trust him."

"Fair enough" Dumbledore sighed looking Harry over, behind his half moon spectacles. "But if I may" he stood up walking to Fawkes cage.

"Ask yourself this. What reason do you have to lack trust in Mr. Malfoy."?

"Plenty sir. For starters he helped Voldemort and if that's not bad enough" he paused "He's getting too close to Hermione."

Dumbledore smiled " As far as Draco helping Voldemort, I've already explained he was indeed working for me. Now concerning Hermione" His eyes seemed to bore into Harry's soul.

"I think we both know she is in no danger" Harry stared opening his mouth as if to say something and losing the voice it required.

"Dumbledore, tell us. What work did Malfoy do exactly? Asked Ron. "That Mr. Weasley is between Mr. Malfoy and myself," he said.

"You wont tell us and yet you expect me to trust him," Harry gasped in frustration.

Dumbledore settled himself on the chair once again before looking up "Harry, I think very highly of you, as you know" he said softly.

"I trust in your judgments and feelings with no hesitations. There was a time you felt the same about me"

"All I ask is trust me this time" he spoke calmly

Harry hung his head in his head as Ron and Seamus looked on in shock "So you're not going to withdrawal the recommendation?" Seamus said surprised.

"That's crazy, Harry say something" he spat.

Harry lifted his head staring rather intently at his former headmaster. "Fine" he said standing up "I'll leave it for now. But listen to me. If this turns out to be a foolish mistake" Hr gulped before continued "I won't be there to save the world this time"

Harry turned swiftly heading the door. He wanted to get out of there before Dumbledore said something to weaken his resolve.

Dumbledore said nothing as he watched Harry leave. He had hoped the old rivals would put the past behind them. Apparently Harry picked up a little more from the old potions master then he expected.

Harry felt guilty as he descended the stone steps. He didn't mean to lash out in the end it was his bloody nerves. Everything had been so perfect before Draco reappeared.

"Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe the git had changed. So he wasn't ready to call him friend but maybe he could trust him. After all Malfoy hadn't really done anything to pose a threat.

Sure he approached Hermione a few times, even gave his daughter money. But did he really do anything wrong other then hurt his pride.

He and Hermione had a special bond. One that couldn't be broken, last night proved that. He was going to move on with his life, forget Draco and concentrate on what was important. Hermione and Ashlynn.

"Wow. It's pretty" Ashlynn said coming up the long drive way. Ginny had to laugh. The girl had taste, she couldn't deny that. "Just wait till you see the inside," Ginny told her.

"Is it pretty inside too?" the little girl widen her eyes as they approached the door. The handle wound around the door in the shape of a serpent. Two small rubies sat neatly as eyes felt smooth under her fingertips.

"Wow a snake. I love snakes Ginny." She said in amazement. "Do you now?" Ginny asked smirking. Oh yeah this girl definitely favored her bloodline.

"Now Ashlynn. Once we go inside you must be on your best behavior. No touching stuff. This is Mr. Malfoy's house and I really don't think he wants anything broken." Ginny said sounding very serious.

"Ginny" Ashlynn said lowly "My daddy and Mummy said I'm not allowed to talk to Mr. Malfoy"

The older woman kneeled down fixing the button on the girl's dress. "That's why this is our little secret" she smiled smoothing the dress down.

Ginny took a deep breath as she knocked softly on the door. She only hoped Draco didn't freak out or worse kill her for coming over. He wasn't in the best of moods when she left him earlier. With a little luck, he had time to calm down.

Ginny grinned as the small house elf opened the door "Misses, master wouldn't be wanting company" she whispered looking scared.

"I'll only be a minute, I assure you he'll be wanting to see us" she spoke brightly walking right passed the creature and into the foyer.

Draco groaned when he heard the knock. Surely that stupid house slave would reconsider letting anyone else into the manor today. He leaned back on the couch closing his eyes. He couldn't shake the image of his fight with Hermione.

She had been so opposed to his offer of marriage and it hurt. There was a time when she looked at him with love and admiration. He didn't witness that today.

Her eyes were cold and distant, as if the Hermione he knew was never there. It was Potter, he knew that and no matter how hard it was to admit it. He lost her.

Hermione was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Only question left was could he bring her back. After her dealings this afternoon did he even want her back?

That was stupid, of course he did. He missed her, needed her. What did this house really mean to him if he couldn't share it with the woman he loved?

"Draco are you in here" Ginny called from the doorway. Immediately his hand flew off his eyes. Weasley? What the hell was she doing back here?

So much for reliable service he thought "Weasley, get the hell out of here. I thought I told you to leave me alone" he growled returning his arm over his face.

"Is that any way to speak in front of company?" she said offensively. "I don't see him Ginny?" Ashlynn said looking around the room for the source of the voice.

Draco sat up quickly and regretted it instantly. His head still felt disoriented from the scotch. "Ashlynn" he chocked out.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" she said smiling brightly. Draco didn't believe it his daughter was here. It wasn't a hallucination due to the scotch. She was really here. In his house, in her house.

"Oh wow. I umm. What do I owe the pleasure?" he stammered directing the question to Ginny though his eye never left his daughter.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and Ashlynn thought the house was pretty" Ginny said, "So I figured you wouldn't mind if she saw it"

He grinned, "You like it" he asked. "It's the bests house I ever saw" she awed. "I'm glad you like it little lady" he said.

Ashlynn gasped as she walked around the couch "You didn't clean up your mess, your mummy is going to be mad at you." She said spotting the remains of his outrage.

"Umm, I was just about to get that" he blushed sheepishly waving his wand. The room was restored back to normal.

"You can do magic?" she clapped. "You know I'm going to do magic to. Someday I will go to Hogwarts" she seemed quite proud of that.

"Hogwarts is a good school. I went there when I turned of age." Draco winked "You went to Hogwarts?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Sure did" Draco nodded, "Graduated not too long along actually." He smirked. "What home did you go too?" she asked.

Frowning at her he folded his arms "I'm not sure I understand the question" He looked too Ginny for help only to get a shrug.

"I said" she began looking extremely frustrated. Oh yes she was definably like Hermione. "What home did you go to? You know at school," she repeated.

Draco laughed, "Okay now I understand. It's called a house, not home. I was sorted into Slytherin," he said with pride.

"Now which house would you like to be in?" he found himself asking. "Oh Mummy told me all about the houses. I'm going to be in the best GRYFFINDOR," she shouted.

"Gryffindor" he spat disapprovingly "No Malfoy has ever failed to place Slytherin".

Ginny gasped, looking at Draco with warning. "Does that mean all Potter's go to Gryffindor" she asked not catching his meaning.

He wanted to shout out she was a Malfoy. But the image of Hermione warning him of the damage it would cause. He refrained the urge to do it.

"We shall see" he told her managing a small smile.

Ginny coughed getting his attention "I think it's time we left. I should really get her home now" she said.

Draco didn't want her to go. He wanted to speak to his daughter a little longer. His heart ached to know every thing about her. He wondered if it would be selfish to demand she stay.

But she was right. It was too soon for her to learn the truth. If she stayed any longer, he couldn't promise he wouldn't let it slip. He was determined not to fuck this up.

"Oh, yeah. It is getting late" he said. "Maybe you can come another time?" he looked over at Ginny, his eyes pleaded with her to grant his request.

"I don't see why not. How does that sound Ashlynn?" Ginny asked. "I like your house Mr. Malfoy" Ashlynn said happily.

"Please call me Draco" he smiled. Ashlynn looked appalled "That is rude. Mummy says you should always call people properly," she whispered lowly.

He chuckled. So his little girl was socially inclined, a Malfoy trait no doubt. "Okay. Feel free to call whatever you like," he told her laughing.

"Come Ashlynn" Ginny called taking her hand "Say goodbye to Mr. Malfoy" Ginny told her.

"Good bye Mr. Malfoy" her chubby hand waved and he felt renewed. It was like seeing her awakened something in him. He knew right then and there, he had to fight for her.

And Hermione and Harry weren't they only ones who could fight.

Draco walked them to the door each step felt like pure bliss. "Feel free to stop by anytime" he said once they reached the front porch.

They descended the driveway when Draco called her "Hey Weasley" She looked back in surprise, "umm… Thanks" he said.

Ginny smiled and continued to walk.

There it is folks. Chapter 9 Hope you liked it. Please review and chapter 10 out soon.


	10. What happens now?

**Hello, people here with chapter 10. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review.**

**Lunastella13: I'm glad you enjoyed being mentioned. First I would like to say I'm fully aware that you haven't**

**Haven't gotten the foggiest idea what I may or may not consider alright, but I ask you to trust me**

**And keep reading. I can't say much without giving away my ending. But I will say this…**

**(Long live Harry & Hermione) Lol.**

**Maraudersrock77: If I care (Gasp) are you crazy? Of course I care you got tickets that's bloody awesome.**

**I'm so jealous (Bows down in envy). You are one of the lucky ones my friend. But no worries**

**I will be there November 18th no matter what happens… Thanks for the review and I hope**

**You like this new chapter.**

**Swimchick1614: Thank you for the lovely review. I hope you continue to read the story. Looking forward to**

**Your next review.**

**HaamiahMing: Glad your liking the story. Please continue to read. Let me know what you think as the story**

**Moves along.**

**Writrfreak15: I just love your enthusiasm when it comes to reviewing. You always make me smile when **

**I read something you write. Hope you continue to read and I cant wait for your next review.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviews after this chapter was posted.**

**Chapter 10 – What happens now? **

Ginny smiled as Ashlynn gobbled down her fourth chocolate chip cookie. "I take it you like the cookies" she said taking the plate from in front of the little girl.

"Mmm hmm" she nodded her curls bouncing with every move. "My favorite and Daddy's too." She added before frowning and looking at the wall. Sighing she laid her head on the counter.

"Hey, what's wrong sweet pea?" Ginny asked once she placed the plate out of reach.

"I want my mummy" Ashlynn said "She is taking to long" Her eyes watered signaling the urge to cry.

"Oh baby" Ginny soothed "I just talked to mummy five minutes ago. She is on her way". Ashlynn sighed and went to lean closer to the counter top.

Just then Ashlynn swayed in the too- big stool. She fell to the tile floor, scraping her knee on the corner of the bar.

Ginny was around the table and at Ashlynn's side in an instant. Ginny saw blood welling up on Ashlynn's skin, and when she heard the little girl begin to cry she felt a rush of sympathy sweep through her.

"It looks like you need a little bandage on that knee, Ashlynn" Ginny said kneeling down.

Ashlynn sniffed and nodded in agreement. "But don't put no stinging stuff on it" she stated with wide eyes.

"I wont" Ginny assured her softly. "Ashlynn why don't you come up here and"

"I want my mummy to do it!" she cried.

"Okay sweetie, mummy isn't here right now so I'll do it for you."

"Do what?" Hermione asked smiling as she entered the kitchen. "How is my." she stopped seeing the blood on her daughter's knee.

"What happened?" Hermione gasped.

"She slipped off the bar stool and scraped her knee. I was just going to clean it up" Ginny told her.

"Oh, I'll get it" Hermione said

The counters in the kitchen was large enough so that Hermione could sit Ashlynn on it and get a closer look at the girl's injury.

"It's not too bad" Hermione crooned lovingly. "Let's wash it with soap and water and then I'll put a nice bandage on it"

Although she'd stopped crying, Ashlynn's lashes were still damp and her breathing was catchy with emotion. "Will it hurt?" she asked

"I'll be as gentle as I can, sweetie," Hermione promised. "But we really need to clean it good before we cover it up. Isn't that right, Ginny?"

Um-hmm" Ginny agreed. "If there are germs on your scrape, it won't heal properly"

Ashlynn remained brave as Hermione cleaned her up. Once she was done she fell into her mother's arms holding on to her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. She was just sitting there and then she slipped" Ginny said with guilt.

"Ginny it's okay" she laughed, "I suspect this isn't the only accident she'll ever have" she smiled softly.

"I guess you're right. I just feel bad" "It's quite alright. Thanks for taking her for Luna. I appreciate it gin." Hermione told her picking up her purse.

"I hate to run but I have to meet Harry. I'm hoping he's home by now"

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, I just can't wait to see him. You know" she lied.

"Of course young love" Ginny laughed. "It just never grows old" Hermione replied with a laugh of her own.

"Thanks again gin. You helped me bunches today." Hermione told her as she left.

_I only hope I helped someone else today as well,_ she thought to herself slowly closing the door.

"What do say Guys? One more shot of firewhisky for the road." Ron asked.

"None for me man. I got to get to the hospital," Seamus said. "Me either, I need to get home" Harry said

"Yeah I suppose I should go home too. Luna will kill me if the house isn't clean" Ron sighed rolling up a napkin.

Seamus looked at Ron his mouth hanging open "Mate, you clean the house?" He laughed.

Harry whistled trying not to join him. " No I don't clean the house arse" Ron growled "I just tidy up with my wand" he said defensively.

"So, you clean the house" Seamus said. Growling, Ron tossed the napkin wad hitting Seamus in the forehead. "Do not"

"Well I'll let you two ladies settle this. I'm out of here" Harry tossed some money on the table "Drinks on me" he said standing up.

"Later Harry," they said.

Harry pulled his cloak around him as the cool air hit him. It was beginning to get dark and the weather was dropping. It was going to be a cold ride home but he didn't mind. He would find plenty of warmth at home.

Hermione frowned entering the darkened flat. So Harry wasn't home yet. She felt relief and disappointment. Sure she wasn't ready to tell him but it was late. He should have been home already. The weather was dropping and she didn't think the idea of him out and about in it. Plus she just darn missed him.

"Okay I think you need some sleep, my darling angel" Hermione said glancing at her daughter. "But I'm not sleepy" she wined grabbing her doll from the sofa.

Hermione shook her head "No buts young lady. It's late and I want you to get some rest."

Ashlynn knew better than to argue with her mother. Pouting the whole way to her room.

Ashlynn was finally settled in bed, Hermione leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now I want you to close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. How does blueberry waffles sound for breakfast?"

"Extra blueberry's" Ashlynn chirped happily. She didn't seem to mind going to bed anymore.

Hermione pretended to think about the request and laughed, "I suppose I could do that. But only if you go to sleep"

"Night mummy" she screamed with laughter lying quickly on her pillow. "Night. I love you" Hermione said clicking on the night-light.

Hermione lingered in the doorway watching over her daughter with guilt. Her life was so peaceful and now she was faced with the possibility her life would be ripped apart. Ashlynn adored the man she had always known as 'daddy' .How was she supposed to adjust to that.

Hermione was going to see to it that she never knew. Once Harry got home she would tell him and they would figure this out together.

She just hit the bottom step when the front door opened. Harry smiled seeing her "Hey, you" he said shutting the door. "Hey. I was wondering when you were coming home," she said.

"You missed me?" he said huskily reaching out to grab her. Hermione seen him moving for her but managed to side step him before he could.

"Or maybe not" he said raising his eyebrow. "Don't be silly. Of course I missed you." She sighed.

"What's going on?" he blurted out the question without thinking how it sounded.

"Harry we need to talk" Hermione said.

"Okay what's up?" He sat down on the couch looking at her with intent eyes. "Well there's no point in prolonging it. Draco knows Ashlynn's his daughter."

Harry tried to comprehend the words he just heard. He couldn't even speak. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back.

"How does he know?" he demanded still too afraid to look at her. "According to Draco he added it up" she scoffed.

"What do you mean according to Draco?" he spat opening his eyes.

"Well blaise cornered me." she shakily tried to regain her voice. "What do you mean Blaise cornered you?" he said sitting up.

"Maybe cornered wasn't the best word. He warned me Harry. It was Blaise who first told me about Draco." She stumbled with her voice once again trying to keep herself strong.

Harry watched her pace the carpet "I didn't want to believe it at first you know. So I decided to go see Draco. Make him see he was wrong. But he wouldn't listen."

She stopped pacing long enough to glance at her husband "Harry, what if he takes her?" she cried.

He gritted his jaw tightly. He wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Hell who was he kidding? His emotions had been ruling him all day long, and now into the night.

"You went to see Malfoy? Alone" he rolled his eyes. "Honestly Mione have you lost your mind? You don't go taking on Malfoy without protection"

"What would you have me do Harry. Wait on some plan and hope for the best" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, no… I don't know Hermione. I just found out. Doesn't leave much notice does it." he sighed.

"Precisely! Which is why I decided to see him this morning. Blaise said Draco hasn't been himself lately. The last thing I needed was you fighting him or worse you two trying to kill each other." She groaned.

"And you thought you can handle that lunatic?" he laughed harshly.

"Well not last night. That's why I waited." She spoke the words before she even realized what she said.

"Last night" he said tightly "Last night. You knew about this last night and you never said a word." He let out a deep breath.

"Harry" she gasped "I thought I was helping you. There was already so much you were dealing with. I really thought I could talk to him."

"Nothing is more important to me than my daughter" he hissed " As far as I'm concerned you kept this from me and that hurt's. I'm not about to let him anywhere near Ashlynn"

Hermione wiped the tears that had fallen freely "Harry I was scared. Understand, I thought I could spare you."

"Yeah" he said softly " And I thought you trusted me. Looks like we both were wrong," he said turning and walking up the darkened stairway.

Hermione stared at the empty staircase. She never meant for him to find out. She'd give anything to have this week erased from their lives. Did he actually think she didn't trust him with their daughter? It was absurd.

She trusted him with their lives. It was one of the reasons she agreed to the marriage.

She not only trusted him she fell in love with him. She wanted so badly to have him do the same, but at the rate she was going she might as well rip his heart out of his chest and serve it on a silver platter.

Didn't they have one in the kitchen?

Hermione stifled a sob as she realized she very well might have driven him away. She needed to see her daughter. Ashlynn was the only thing that made her life seem less crazy.

Hermione stood in the doorway of her daughter's room. Ashlynn looked so tiny in the big bed. She was tiny. Tiny and innocent. How was she going to deal with Draco?

She had no clue yet. But she relaxed knowing Harry would be there for them no matter what. Just as she turned to leave she heard a voice "Mummy"

Hermione turned around; her lovely _sleeping_ daughter was now sitting up in the middle of the bed smiling a mega watt smile.

"What are you still doing awake?" she laughed. "I told you I wasn't sleepy" she rolled her eyes.

"I think I remember yousaying something like that. And I said you were to get some rest" Hermione chuckled trying to look stern but failing miserably.

Hermione sensed a presence behind her and turned. There, in the open doorway, was Harry, his gaze riveted to the scene before him.

The deep crease of concern that knit his brows together marred his handsome face. The very sight of him started Hermione's insides churning.

The sheer strength of the attraction she felt for this man, her husband, continued to startle her. She wanted to rush to him, to reassure him that he needn't worry about Ashlynn. But she knew how he felt, or thought she knew.

He wouldn't appreciate any kind of comfort coming from her. The thought made her shoulder's droop with despair. What had she done to their relationship?

"Daddy!" Ashlynn's face lit up when she noticed her father.

"What happened?" he asked noticing the bandage covering her knee. His tone as curt as it was gruff.

"She's okay" Hermione hurried to assure him. His sharp, emerald eyes didn't even glance her way.

"I fell down," Ashlynn explained. "But mummy fixed me right up"

"She really is okay, Harry she fell at Ginny's" Hermione said only he ignored her again.

"How about a story?" Harry asked the little girl "I'll even make it a Hogwarts one" he smiled. Ashlynn squealed with delight. "Mummy can tell the story with you" she grinned.

For a spilt second, the silence was so thick and tense Hermione though the very air had congealed. She watched as Harry's jaw muscle clenched tightly.

"Oh, sweetie," Hermione said to Ashlynn "I'm feeling quite tired actually. I think I'll just head to bed." She smoothed her palm along her daughter's cheek. "But you enjoy the story with your dad. Have a good time and get some sleep"

Hermione disappeared around the corner. For a moment neither Harry nor Ashlynn said a word. It seemed her exit left the room feeling empty.

"I miss mummy" Ashlynn whispered the words almost to herself.

"Me too, baby me too. Harry said unable to take his eyes off the vacant doorway.

It had been a couple hours since Ashlynn fell asleep and Harry was still in his study. He had hoped to get some work done for the new law but he just couldn't concentrate.

How could she do this? How could she keep something like this from him? Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what else he didn't know.

No he wasn't going to start thinking that way. Hermione was like no other woman he'd ever met. She was no liar. She wasn't a schemer. But why then didn't she see it was imperative to protect Ashlynn from the likes of Draco.

Groaning he rubbed his temples he needed to sleep. Today was a long day and he was ready to end it. Sighing he shut off the light and headed down the hallway.

Harry made his way around the corner and was drawn by the wedge of soft light coming from the narrow opening of Ashlynn's bedroom door he peeked in.

The door slid opened with the barest touch. The low wattage night-light lit the room in a golden glow. He moved to the bed and eased down to sit on the very edge of the mattress next to his sleeping daughter.

Ashlynn's shoulders rose and fell with her steady pace of sleep. And as Harry watched her, he felt as though his heart could not possibly hold all the love he felt for this little cherub-faced imp.

When her big brown eyes looked at him, he knew he could conquer the world. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Mummy"

Somewhere between a sigh and a murmur the word escaped his daughter's dream. Harry felt his throat nearly swell shut. He turned his head, the satiny light blurred as he blinked back tears.

Was his darling little girl going to betray him, too?

He reached out and smoothed back her curly hair. Leaning forward, he intended to kiss her on the forehead, but stopped. He was not about to let harm come to her. He swore it the day he held her for the first time.

Harry felt an overwhelming desire to gather her up in his arms, cuddle her tight and whisper that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to wake her just because he was the one who needed to be comforted.

He loved her more than words could express. He never in his life wished her any kind of sorrow or pain.

Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hand. The weight of the world seemed to press in on him as he searched his soul for some kind of solution.

Fifteen minutes after Hermione left her husband and daughter, her wish seemed to be granted as with a small sigh she slipped off to sleep. But there was no escape from emotional torment, even in sleep. Dark dreams awaited Hermione in the night, dreams of danger and Draco, of hurt and horrors, of love betrayed and trust destroyed.

Harry was in bed, trying to make himself tired enough to sleep, when he heard the scream.

'Hermione'

Jumping up he dashed for the master bedroom, turning on the overhead light as he burst through the door, racing for the bed. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, her eyes tightly shut and her head bent almost to her chest.

"No, please Draco" she whimpered. "Please…"

Harry's heart almost broke to see her like that. It was one thing to imagine what she was thinking, another to hear for himself how truly frightened she was. The poor darling, no wonder she was so worried.

He had to wake her up. Bring her back from her nightmare. Make her see that Draco wouldn't hurt her and she was safe. With him.

"Mione" he said shaking her gently. Her eyes flew open, terror still in their brown depths.

"It's me" he said softly "Harry"

"Harry, oh, Harry!" she sobbed, her hands coming up to cover her face, her shoulder's shaking uncontrollably as she began to weep.

Harry's heart filled to overflowing with love, and the need to show that love. Not sexually but Physically.

"It's all right, Mione" without a moment's hesitation he lifted the blanket and slid in beside her. "You're safe" he said and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

For a second, she stiffened but then sank against him, still crying but not hysterically.

"Harry" she chocked out once more and wound her arms around his back. "Not Draco"

"No, not Draco. I'm nothing like Draco. Hush, my darling," he murmured as he stroked her hair "Hush"

How long did he hold her like that, soothing her, stroking her, making her feel safe? It might have been fifteen minutes. Maybe longer. He couldn't be sure.

Neither was he sure of the moment when his soothing touch changed to seducing.

Desire for her had sunk up on him. Slowly. Seditiously. Before he knew it, he was fiercely erect and he was kissing her mouth, softly at first, then with more purpose and passion.

For a few moments, her mouth froze under his, but then it relaxed and melted and turned to liquid heat. Harry's mind blazing with male triumph at the speed of her surrender.

She may not have said she wanted him but her body did. It was telling him so in no uncertain terms, her tongue as avid as his as they entwined with each other.

She moaned softly when he withdrew. He levered himself up on one elbow and looked down into her flushed face.

"Mione, I want to do more than kiss you" his conscience compelled him to say. "Tell me now if you don't want me to continue"

She just said nothing. Just stared at him.

Harry smothered a groan, his gaze dropping to where her nipples were outlined like little rocks against her pink silk pajamas. Yes, her body wanted him. But what about her mind? Could he even say she was in her right mind at this moment?

Wasn't he taking advantage of her need for someone… possibly anyone… to comfort her?

Man and woman had been using sex as an instrument of comfort since Adam and eve.

"Say something" he insisted, his voice raw with his own need.

He would stop if she wanted him to. He loved her too much to risk causing her hurt.

"Yes" she said, her voice low and quivering. Yes? Yes, what?

Harry groaned, "You want me to stop?"

"No!" _No._

She didn't want him to stop. Never had a woman admitting she wanted him meant so much to Harry. "Oh, Mione" he whispered, his right hand trembling as it stroked down her lovely face.

He almost said he loved her then. Almost. But, luckily, he bit his tongue in time, bending his mouth to hers instead.

With her permission, the urgency of his own need had lessened. Giving Hermione pleasure was what he wanted most. Making her feel loved without his having to say it.

Harry wasn't very wonderful with words or sentimental gestures. No matter how many times he told himself just to say the words he just couldn't find the strength.

But he didn't waste another minute on the thought. After all, they said when a man made love to a woman his real feelings for her came through his actions.

Harry had quite recently thought his feelings for Hermione were lust. But that was certainly not true anymore. He didn't want any kinky positions tonight. Or for her to do anything. Just to let him love her.

His head lifted again, leaving her eyes clinging to his in the most heart stopping way. He watched her face as his hands went to the small pearl buttons on her pajama top, alert for any sign of protest, or returning panic.

But all she did was take a deep breath.

His fingers fumbled a little on the last button, his own breath becoming suspended as he bared her chest into his eyes. It was almost as if were seeing her body for the first time. _Feeling _it for the first time

When his right hand brushed lightly over the tips of her breast, she sucked in sharply. Harry glanced up to make sure it was all right for him to go on.

Hermione's eyes were big on him, her lips apart, and her breathing shallow and quick.

Encouraged, he bent his mouth to her nipple licking it gently with his tongue. She gasped, her back arching.

He looked up again. This time, her eyes were tightly shut but her lips had fallen even further apart.

Her moans of pleasure thrilled him. And aroused him. Harry began finding it harder to be gentle. And patient. But gentle and patient he remained.

Harry made love to her with such carefulness and timing. He desperately wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did.

Finally he rolled off, both of them panting. It was even better than the first time. Harry was in heaven.

"Hermione, we need to talk," he said once his breath returned. Hermione shuffled the bed sheet, turning to face him.

"I know," she said He thought about postponing the talk when she sat up looking quite scared. But he knew the time had come to deal with Draco.

" Hermione, I don't intend to let Draco anywhere near you and Ashlynn. I don't want you confronting him again" Harry sighed as stood up placing his boxers back on.

"Promise you wont do anything that foolish" he begged. She was close to tears, "I won't"

"The next thing I must say is very important, we need to make sure he doesn't have access to Ashlynn at all. I don't even want him taking a glimpse of her." Harry spat quite harshly.

"If he comes near her, I swear he's dead" Hermione shivered. She knew he meant it. Harry would not hesitate to defend what he saw threaten. He proved that with Voldemort.

"Dead" the word whispered from her lips, her eyes going oddly blank for a moment.

"Dead" she repeated, then groaned as her hands whipped up to cover her face. Her shoulders started shaking.

"He's not worth your tears" Harry said, stunned that she would cry for such a man. "I'm not crying for him" Hermione choked out "I'm crying because I'm safe" her hands raked down her tear streaked face to clasp together in a prayer like gesture "And so is my baby"

"Don't ever forget it," he whispered. Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to fall back into the bed and hold her all night. But she looked tired and she needed rest. Besides it hurt too much to be this close to her.

Sure they were married and most couples held each other at night. But they weren't like most couples. He loved her and she didn't feel the same.

Hell he'd take whatever she wanted to give him. Wasn't the love making proof of that? But his heart wasn't ready to let him down again. Spending the night with Hermione would only leave him more alone then ever.

"You're tired and so am I, why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning" Harry found himself gripping the bedpost as if was a drowning man holding on to a scrape of wreckage.

The way she looked at him. Not with love, or blinding desire. But with the most heart rending gratitude reminded him he was her savior not the man in her heart.

"Goodnight Mione" he said walking out the door. "Goodnight Harry" she whispered to herself.

Hermione sighed as her head hit the pillow. She was going to try and sleep but after tonight she really didn't think she could.

She let her hand rest over the place Harry sat. It was still warm from his presence. His attitude changed since they last spoke in Ashlynn room and it gave her hope. If they agreed on one thing it was Draco not getting Ashlynn and to her it was a start.

Draco groaned as the alarm clock buzzed loudly. He was not the type you would call a morning person. He cursed throwing the silken green sheets from his body and sitting up. He wasn't keen about wasting his Sunday shopping in Hogsmeade but tomorrow he started his new job and he needed some supplies.

Groaning he let himself fall back onto the king sized bed. He wanted nothing more than to curl back up and sleep the whole day. Sleep seemed to never come to him last night.

Hermione invaded his every dream. She was in his thoughts day and night now. How much more could he really take?

A small smile found it's way to his mouth as he thought back to Ashlynn. She was the greatest thing he ever did.

What he would give to see her right now. He found himself wondering what it would be like to wake up and find her eating breakfast, waiting for him to join her.

God, he wanted to tell her last night. Would she really have reacted badly? Surely she already found the house acceptable and she didn't seem to share her parent's view of him.

Her parent's, Let Potter think he was daddy. In the long run he would be reunited with Hermione and his daughter. Until then he would let Harry play his little game.

He sat up with relief as the room fell silent. Holding his wand he survey the remains of what was his alarm clock. Looked like he had to add another item to the list for Hogsmeade. God he hated Sunday.

Harry and Hermione agreed to the plans they laid out over breakfast. Ashlynn looked quite happy as she stuffed the last blueberry waffle into her mouth.

"Ashlynn, don't stuff your mouth so full" Hermione cried. "Hermione let her eat" Harry said from behind the paper.

"Harry honestly she eats like Ron" she spat out with disapproval.

From behind the paper Harry winked at his daughter causing her to laugh. Hermione sighed sipping her coffee. So much for instilling manners into her child.

"Daddy, are you going to Hogsmeade with us?" Ashlynn asked

"Uncle Ron is coming over I have to finish up my work" he said with regret as she looked disappointed.

"Hey chin up munchkin, you and mummy will have a great time," he said.

"Aunt Luna's going with us," Hermione added hoping to brighten her mood. "Okay" she said pushing her fork around her empty plate.

Harry set down the paper "I'll tell you what. How about I take you and mummy out to eat tonight. What do you say?"

She smiled "Okay, can I go play with my dolls?" she asked Hermione "Sure sweetie, but you only have an hour before we leave"

Hermione didn't get a response the little girl just tore down the hallway. "Well that seemed to cheer her up" she chuckled.

"Doesn't take much to please her" Harry glanced at Hermione "So is dinner tonight okay with you" he asked.

"Sounds lovely" Hermione smiled sipping her juice.

Draco grimaced standing in the entranceway to Hogsmeade. He watched the different people pass him wondering which shop to start in. He had to many places to go to.

Finally deciding to get the robes fitted first he headed towards Madam Malkin's shop. He was almost at the door when something or someone collided into him.

"Watch it or I'll. Oh it's you," he said looking down at the person who now sat on the ground looking all to annoyed.

"Hello to you to Malfoy" Ginny snapped. Seeing as he made no effort to offer her help she stood up brushing off her robes.

"Hey, you may have brought me my daughter but don't expect me to go all friendly on you" he exclaimed.

"You are still a Weasley" he glanced down at his robes smoothing out the rumpled sleeve the collision left. It was a good thing he wasn't looking or he may have considered grabbing his wand.

The murderous look she gave him would have sent anyone else into hiding. "But since you're here. You can do me a favor," he said not realizing she was upset.

Ginny gasped, "Really and what would that be?" she rolled her eyes

"I wish another visit with my daughter. Can you arrange it?" He waited for her surprise to fizzle before she answered.

"I'm not entirely sure that would be in her best interest, seeing you aren't much of a people person" she smirked.

"I'm fully…" he stopped, as something caught his eye. Ginny stared at him in confusion. Turning around she searched for what got his attention.

Following his gaze she spotted Hermione and Luna. Right next to them stood Ashlynn. Ginny's eyes widen in fear, shoving Draco they disappeared around the sidewall.

"What are you doing? Crazy girl" He spat flinging his robes. "Helping you," she whispered peeking behind the column.

"I hardly call pushing me, help," he informed her sarcastically. "Do you always complain?" she groaned coming back behind the wall.

"Look I had to get you out of the way. If Hermione saw me with you she surely wouldn't let Ashlynn near me. Right now I'm the only chance you have getting to know your daughter"

She sighed "And I suggest if you want that to continue. You treat me with a little respect"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting" he smirked

Something in his voice and in his eyes sent a shiver slithering down her spine.

_Don't show fear_ she told herself. But Ginny had to admit, if only to herself. The man scared her.

Not in a physical way. She didn't suspect he had an abusive side. But there was a streak of animal magnetism to him that sent her over the moon.

Surely it had to be a quirk in her own character. After all she had a natural weakness for men who were wrong for her. There was no way she was attracted to Malfoy.

Whatever- she knew she was drawn to him, and she also knew giving into that pull would be very bad for her.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked at last "Learn to tap dance and swear everlasting friendship"

Ginny tried to smile; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable as he inched closer to her. Her smile was tight "How about we just lay off the insults. See each other as equals" she said.

His gaze became speculative "You mean, act civilized in each other's presence"

"Yes" she said too quickly.

"Right" he smirked and leaned closer; she could feel his warm breath brush across her neck. "Don't worry, I can handle that"

That did it! She closed her eyes and gulped. Draco smirked as she closed her eyes. So he intimidated her. The thought made him laugh.

He studied her face, suddenly becoming aware of the tiny freckles that covered her nose. He found himself drawn to the markings. Funny he never noticed the markings before. But he had never allowed himself to get this close to her or any Weasley for that matter.

She was actually cute he thought. That's what did. He jumped away like he had been burned. What they hell? He just thought Ginny Weasley was cute.

He thought he would be sick.

Ginny backed away embarrassed by the closeness and the effect it had on her. "I'll see what I can do about tonight" she said and walked quickly around the corner.

Draco watched her go away. He was glad to be rid of her he told himself but then why was he suddenly empty.

His heart beat as he walked up behind her "Hello, love" he whispered. He had spotting her standing in line for a book and jumped on the chance to speak to her.

Jerking around she sighed. It was Draco. She looked around him trying to spot Luna. "You're not going to say hello?" he asked her smiling.

Hermione couldn't help it she frowned "You wish. You can't catch me off guard like that again"

"Coward" he growled

"No. Just too smart for the likes of you." She walked around him "And now if you don't mind, I think it's time that I left"

He shrugged and followed her to the door. "You can't tell me you're still upset with me" he asked her.

"We didn't solve anything Draco" she sighed.

"We can't solve anything until you're willing to agree to marry me."

"Draco, it could never work. I don't love you and I refuse to spend the rest of my life pretending I do" her eyes held a sadness he wished he could wipe away.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Draco thought he heard a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"I won't stop asking you," he assured her. "I can't"

"And I can't give you the answer you're looking for. So where does that leave us?"

"A stalemate" she answered for him.

She turned and left. Draco didn't follow her. He simply stood there watching her.

"Yes, they'd reached a stalemate, but eventually she would see the sense in his proposal. Soon she'd say yes.

He was sure of it. Well, almost sure.

Harry tapped his quill on the pad of paper in front of him. Today was the day. Draco was starting at the ministry. And a wonderful start it was turning out to be. He was ten minutes late.

They were waiting for him to show up for the morning meeting. The minister insisted they wait for him to arrive. Harry fumed. If they hadn't hired in the first place he thought.

Just has the thought left, the door swung open revealing a smug Draco. "My apologies, sir. I'm afraid my alarm clock was out of order," he said sitting down.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to charge across the table and beat the hell out of him. But he was the department head. He needed to be calm.

Draco glared across the table at Harry. So he wasn't happy about his placement in the department. Good, then his plan to annoy Harry was working.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, glad you could join us" the minister smiled. "Some of us aren't" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"You say something Harry," the minister asked hearing Harry whisper. All eyes fell on Harry, as he sat up "Oh nothing sir. Please continue" he smiled.

"Right," he said turning his attention back to the room. "Well as you know, this week you all shall be receiving you're assignments." Lifting up a piece of parchment he handed it to the man sitting next to him.

"Here you will find the assignment and the person you will be paired with. Please note your section as it comes around the table"

The minister nodded as the man passed the parchment to his left. "Mr. Finnigan, I have granted your request to stay close to home. Give my congratulations to your wife."

"Thank you sir," he said reading the parchment. So he was going to work in files with Neville. He could deal with that. He paused as his eyes skimmed down the list. Ron was working with Blaise oh this was going to be rich.

He searched the parchment for Harry's name. Harry was going to work with no. This was not funny. Glancing around the table everyone seemed lost in conversation. Seamus nudged Ron.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"Man I'm working with Zabini," he groaned "Yes but look at Harry's partner" Seamus whispered.

"Draco Malfoy, shit Harry's not going to like this" Ron said. He passed the list over.

Harry barely felt the parchment touch his hand "Excuse me a moment Neville" he said grabbing the parchment.

He jaw clenched. Over his dead body would he work with Malfoy. "Sir" he said, "There's been a mistake. This says I'm working with him"

He nodded his head toward Draco in disgust. "Awe, Mr. Potter. No mistake." He said.

"You and Draco will make a good team" The minister looked at Draco.

"You stick with Harry here. He has a lot to offer in terms of understanding the importance of an auror. It takes hard work and dedication to get where he is. Watch and learn. Before you know it you will have everything Harry worked so hard to maintain"

"Oh don't worry Minister. When I'm through I'll have everything Potter has and then some" Draco smirked.

Nobody caught his hidden meaning but Harry did.

Harry narrowed his eyes. So Draco wanted a challenge? Well then Harry accepted.

If Draco wanted to play dirty then dirty Harry would get.

The day didn't go any better for Harry as it moved along. With Ron and Seamus working with different partners he was left alone with Draco.

When they reached his office Harry turned on him. "You stay the hell away from my daughter and my wife," he hissed slamming him against the wall.

"You have no claim to my daughter Potter. Draco fired back shrugging himself free from the hold. "I'm warning you, Malfoy if you don't back down I will kill you"

"Kill me" he scoffed "You stand here, married to my girl, raising my daughter and threaten me. I should curse you right now"

Harry laughed "You're girl, you're daughter! Where were you when Hermione fell pregnant? Oh yeah YOU WERE SERVING VOLDEMORT" he yelled.

"You know very well I was working with Dumbledore" Draco hissed.

"I'm not so sure that is true," Harry told him.

"You arrogant bastard" Draco spat. "How do you think the last horexcuse was found?" he asked.

Harry looked rather anxiously "How do you know about that?" he barked.

"I was the one who found it, idiot," Draco told him leaning against the doorframe.

"Potter I want them back. I wont give up till I have them at Malfoy Manor. Hermione and I share a past and that gave us our daughter. I wont walk away empty handed this time."

It was a warning. Just a plain warning but Harry didn't seem to feel threaten. "You're right Draco, you and Hermione did share a past once. But I am now sharing her future along side my daughter."

"Enjoy it while it last" Draco said walking out the office.

Well here it is chapter 10. Hope you like it and please review good or bad.


	11. Tempted by the fruit of another

**Here goes chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it and remember to please review responsibly. **

**Goddess of the heart: I'm glad you like the story. Please continue to read and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for the review.**

**Callista miralni: I prefer long chapters as well. Make the story so much better. Please continue to read and **

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Writrfreak15: I think Ginny and Draco would work together. I can see that one better than Harry and **

**Ginny that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing.**

**HaamiahMing: Ginny irks me too. I really don't think she belongs with the golden trio. Please continue to read**

**And enjoy. Thanks for the review.**

**Lyndseyhattaway: I would love to kill Ginny especially after book six. But unfortunately I need her for this **

**Story. Please continue to read and thanks for reviewing.**

**Well with that said I give you chapter 11. And thanks to anyone who may review after I posted this.**

**Chapter 11- Tempted by the fruit of another.**

Weeks had gone by and Draco had only seen Ashlynn and Ginny a handful of times. He groaned sitting at his desk. Potter was getting harder to deal with and he missed Ashlynn.

_She's not the only one you miss,_ something told him. Draco frowned, what the hell was that? He didn't miss Ginny. Looked like the long hours and lack of sleep was weighing on his mind.

He needed to get out of here. Everyone else had all ready gone home, he decided home sounded good at the moment and he could always take his work with him.

As he waited for the lift he wondered why he couldn't get Ginny out of his head. She even slipped in a dream or two. He chalked it to loneliness. It had been far too long since he felt the pleasure of a woman.

_What if,_ he started to think. _What if?_

But he couldn't let himself finish that question, not even in his mind. To think of sex with Ginny meant repudiating his years with Hermione. And he could never do that.

Once he reached the manor he tossed his briefcase on the desk and poured him a drink. He was looking forward to the day he would come home and find Hermione waiting for him. His daughter running into his arms. Both greeting him warmly.

He was beginning to get inpatient at the rate it was going. He was trying to give her space. Give her enough time to realize she really loved him.

If it didn't happen soon he would forget all about his promise to wait for her. He was not above ripping away at any hurdle that denied him what he wanted.

He would burst down the door and demand she come with him. Hermione was as stubborn as they came. Not as understanding as Ginny Weasley.

Draco sighed there she was again. Why did he keep thinking of her? Draco found himself thinking of her a lot the past couple of weeks.

Was he losing sight of his goals he wondered? No of course he wasn't, he loved Hermione. Ginny helped him to see his daughter. She understood he needed his daughter.

And she did it at a great risk to herself. Naturally he would think of her. He was grateful to her that was it. It wasn't like he was falling for her.

A malfoy and a Weasley that would be the day.

Glancing at his briefcase Draco sighed. Maybe he should concentrate on his work, anything to keep his mind off any crazy ideas he had about the Weasley girl.

Ginny sighed, she had hoped to get Ashlynn tonight and take her to Draco's but she was sick. Due to the overload at the joke shop lately she was putting in long hours and hadn't really been able to keep with the visits.

She was heartbroken when she left Hermione's flat. It had been two weeks since Draco last saw Ashlynn and she knew he probably wanted to see her.

She was hoping to make that happen tonight but now that it wouldn't maybe she should go to Malfoy Manor anyway. At least give him an explanation for her absence.

Ginny wondered as she walked the driveway if he would mind the intrusion. She really didn't relish the idea of having words with Draco. She would rather have things between them to be civil.

No, that wasn't the right word. Friendly, that was more like it.

Immediately another word came to mind… Passionate. _Yes_ she thought and sighed, _that's how you'd like them to be._

Suddenly she found herself at the closed door of Draco's study. And her nervous feeling increased tenfold. She knew this was the right thing to do. She came to give him an explanation. She owed it to him.

She knocked and turned the knob when he called, "Come in".

The sight of him bent over some papers on his desk nearly took her breath away. His handsome features, those soft gray eyes, his blonde hair. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, exposing his taut, muscular forearms. And those hands.

The only word to describe them was…sexy.

Draco looked up and she felt she couldn't take a breath. Then he seemed to smile and she was sure she was lost. How could she talk to him when she couldn't even breathe? She wondered.

She'd have to find a way.

"Hi". The crease of concentration in his brow softened at the sight of her, as did the tension around his mouth.

"I was going to owl you this evening," he said from the chair.

"You were" she barely got the words out in horse whisper. She hadn't realized just how much she missed him this week.

He stood, came around the desk and crossed the room to her.

"Where's Ashlynn?" he asked looking behind Ginny.

"I couldn't get her tonight, she is sick" she explained.

Finally he looked back at her "So, what did you come to see me about?"

Ginny looked unsure "I thought you may have wanted to know your daughter was sick and give you an explanation to our sudden lack of attendance"

"But I wont bother you any longer" she turned to leave. "Weasley, wait" he called and she stopped turning around with surprise.

"You don't have to go. You could…" Running his fingers through his hair, he looked nervous almost "Stay for dinner or something".

Ginny smiled "That would be lovely"

He led down the hall to another room at the end. "Wow this room is lovely," she said looking around.

Draco tried to see the sitting room as she did. Leather furniture, deep red walls, and a huge bookcase. It was comfortable, but not nearly as opulent as other areas of the manor.

"I like the red walls" she added

Draco laughed, "That doesn't surprise me"

"Have a seat, I need to add a few finishing touches," he said

"You're cooking?" she asked wide eyed.

He laughed "No, why do you ask? Nervous"

She shook her head as she slid into the chair "No, I imagine if you wanted to cook, you'd do it well."

"Why do you say that?" he asked her highly amused.

"Because you're too tenacious to settle for less than that. You'd keep practicing until you got it, right?"

"Hmm, tenacious. I think that's a compliment Weasley" Draco smirked.

Smiling she nodded "It could be. Or it could be my very polite way of saying you're a nag"

Draco didn't feel the least bit insulted; in fact he laughed. "If nagging gets me what I want, then I'm all for it. And what I want-"

She cut him off "Dinner smells wonderful. What is it?" she asked. Draco accepted the fact she wasn't ready to hear about his demanding dealings. For tonight he would keep it light. He just wanted to enjoy her company.

Ginny looked at him as he answered "Light salad, followed by pasta and garlic bread. Topped off with another bottle of wine," he told her.

"I can hardly wait," she told him sipping from her goblet.

As they ate Draco continued to keep the light conversation going. "Ginny I want to say thank you for seeing that I needed to spend some time with my daughter" his eyes twinkled.

"You saw an injustice and you felt compelled to make it right." He added.

"You make me sound like some kind of lunatic superhero" she muttered embarrassed.

"Oh.no" he assured her. "That's not what I mean at all. You made my life and my daughter's life better by giving me this chance."

"All I did was bring her to you Draco. But you made your relationship with Ashlynn all by yourself. And besides" she added, "I probably wouldn't have had I not seen the torment it brought you."

"I'm not so sure of that," he said "You're unique, Weasley. You're the kind of person who makes great things happen"

Ginny's face screwed up with disbelief "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this crazy, mixed up situation with Hermione." His fingertips brushed across hers softly "You knew Ashlynn needed to know her father. And despite the fact I couldn't come to terms with Harry "

His face grew full of regret "Hell let's face it, I didn't want to deal with it at all. I was furious by the fact that Harry and taken them both from me."

He stood up letting his hand fall to her shoulder as his breath left him in a rush "I simply need to deal with things as they come. And that's what I intend to do."

He stared deeply into her eyes. "But I want to thank you for all your help so far"

"I will continue to help you in any way I can" she assured him.

For a moment they were quite. He slid his fingertips up the curve of her neck. The silky heat of his skin on hers was enticing and he loved it. The sudden admittance of that shocked him.

He didn't know what was happening here but whatever it was he found himself not wanting to fight it.

"You know that right," she said softly

"I guess I do" he admitted before surprising them both and crushed her lips with his own.

They kissed madly as if any second they would be ripped apart. They both greedily explored each other's mouths as he slowly carried her up the stairs.

Ginny didn't know where he was taking her but she hoped it was the bedroom. Never in her life had she expected to kiss Draco malfoy but yet here she was and god help her she never wanted to stop.

Draco kicked the door open, careful not to disrupt the magic of the moment. Something about her got to him. Maybe it was the fact she risked her neck for him. Or the newfound beauty he finally saw in her.

He laid her down gently on the bed, breaking the kiss to lace little kisses above her collar. He smirked as she moaned softly.

Suddenly, the room around Ginny begin to recede, till she was aware of nothing but Draco's soft lips on her body. Her lips fell slightly apart. Her mouth went dry and her skin broke out in goose bumps.

She was responding to his touch and he liked it. He prided himself of the fact he had that power. Hermione had always responded to his gentle touches. Hermione…

Ginny opened her eyes feeling him stop. Sitting up she looked worried. Draco watched her intently. Ginny frowned as his eyes flashed sadness.

Of course, it had to be Hermione.

Ginny mustered all her strength to force a smile to her lips. "It's okay Draco. I understand. You want Hermione. It's perfectly normal."

Very dimly she buttoned her shirt back up.

Without saying a word, Draco drew her into his arms, his eyes not leaving hers as he let them do his talking. As he pressed her stomach against his stark arousal the most exquisite sensations gripped Ginny's body.

Her nipples hardened. Her belly quivered and her insides contracted. Her arms slipped up around his neck and their bodies melded even closer together.

Tonight I want you," he whispered into her hair.

"Then tonight I'm yours," she answered shakily.

They made love a few times before they finally called it quits from sheer exhaustion.

"Wow I don't think I can move" Ginny laughed. She turned her head as Draco chuckled. "I am a god, I should have warned you," he said grinning.

"A god hmm. Well I wouldn't go that far" she teased him.

He rose his eyebrow "Awe but I would. Ask Hermione what.." his voiced trailed off as the smile vanished from her mouth.

"Oh, shit Ginny. I'm sorry I" he sighed, "I wasn't thinking when I was talking," he said.

"It's okay Malfoy. No harm done" she lied. "I should be going, I have to open the shop tomorrow"

Ginny stood up searching for her skirt.

"You don't have to go," he said groaning. "Stay, Ginny I said I was sorry"

She turned around zipping up her skirt and smiled "Like I said Draco. No harm done." Slipping her shirt on she sighed.

"And to prove it Ashlynn and I are going to Hogsmeade on Tuesday. Why don't you meet us there. After that the three of us can come back to the manor."

Draco quickly stood up allowing Ginny to see his fully naked body. Her cheeks redden as she struggled not to stare.

"You see what I mean. Here I am being an ass and you still want to help me." He said softly.

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "For what it's worth I really enjoyed tonight," he told her.

"Me too. So I'll see you Tuesday then?" she asked. "Tuesday it is" he agreed. "Sure you won't stay" he tried again.

"Maybe another time" she said before walking to the door.

Draco followed her to the front door. He felt like such an arse. Why he had to mention Hermione after they had sex was beyond him. Ginny was the only one who was willing to help him and he repays her by sleeping with her and referring to his ex lover.

She must have thought he was the most self-centered bastard in the whole world. And who could blame her. He acted like one.

He slowly made his way back to his room passing the many pictures that hung they hallway. Opening his bedroom door he stopped glancing at a picture.

It was him and Hermione, when they first got together. Man how happy they were back then. It was he and she against the world. He always thought they would be together forever.

But now she was married to potter and raising his daughter without him.

Draco traced her face lightly with his finger "I miss you Hermione" he whispered.

His eyes rested on the bed, still disarrayed from the intense sex he shared with Ginny. She was something else in the lover department.

Of course it wasn't what he shared with Hermione. They gave with everything they had. It was special not just sex. They made love with the heart and souls.

He missed her; he would be a fool not to admit it. But could he really walk away from her. Walking away would seal Potter's victory.

He laid down with a sigh. Sure some part of him missed Hermione deeply. But he couldn't shake the vision of a certain red head. He couldn't explain his sudden pull to her.

Closing his eyes he drifted of to sleep. Little did he know she would be waiting for him in his dreams. Waiting to challenge him and his feelings for Hermione.

Ginny sat in tub wiping the tears from her eyes. She did it again. She allowed herself to fall for a man who was smitten with another. Why did she keep putting herself in harms way?

She leaned back closing her eyes. Their lovemaking replayed through her mind. The soft way he kissed her. The slow rhythm of his body as he moved with her.

_Tonight I want you_ she remembered him saying. Tonight but not tomorrow she thought sighing once again as she sank deeper into the bubbles.

She was going to continue to bring Ashlynn to him and just hope her newfound feelings would slip away. Somehow that seemed harder then it sounded.

Harry watched her sleeping from the door. Her face lacked the worry she showed the past week. She was beginning to relax now. And he couldn't be happier.

He hated the fact she lived in fear. Wasn't he supposed to make everything better? Hell he was trying. Draco hadn't made a move to talk to her or Ashlynn. At least his talk with him had an impact.

He hoped it would be enough. He didn't know where Hermione's sudden lack of fear came from but he sure was glad it showed it's self.

He wondered if his life was becoming difficult to control. It felt that way here lately. She moaned causing him to look up. She only stirred sighing contently as she rolled over.

The sheet dropped down revealing the soft pink nightie that covered her body. Damn, but that was the last image of her he wanted in his head, especially now with no chance of their making love. He wouldn't dare wake her.

But the image stayed. And so did the desire that came with it.

Harry gave vent to a sigh. Life had turned very difficult indeed.

The weekend had come and gone and things were getting no better for Draco. Harry was still being an ass. Not to mention the two dorks that followed him everywhere.

To make matters worse he hadn't spoke to Ginny since Friday night. He broke down and called her Sunday but she never answered. He assumed she was mad at him still.

Not that she didn't have a right too. He couldn't stand the thought of her thinking ill of him. Chuckling to himself he shook his head. Funny how he of all people cared what a Weasley thought.

Well at least he would have his chance to talk to her tonight. It was Tuesday and that meant Hogsmeade. He was finally going to see his daughter. _And Ginny_ his mind reminded him.

Looking at the clock it was nearly five o'clock. He should head home now. Maybe clean up a bit before he had to go. They were having a meeting tonight but thank god it was only for the department heads.

Draco grabbed his briefcase and headed for the lift. "Off so soon ferret" he heard Ron snicker. Turning around Draco growled. "Sod off weasel" he spat.

"Leave him Ron" Harry said "Maybe he has big plans tonight" he glared at Draco. Sure he was acting childish but some childhood thing you didn't outgrow.

"Big death eater meeting Malfoy?" Ron asked just as Draco stepped onto the lift.

Draco smirked as his eyebrow rose "If you only knew" he said his eyes never left Harry till the door of the lift closed and he was gone.

"Like we want to know," Ron said rolling his eyes. "Yeah" Harry agreed walking toward the meeting room. Though he couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that.

Ginny entered the Potter's flat finding Ashlynn playing with her dolls. "Hi ginny" she said. Ginny rubbed her head. "Hey kiddo, where is your mum?" she asked her.

Without looking up, Ashlynn said, "In the kitchen going mental"

Ginny smiled, knowing that Ashlynn had to mimicking Ron's words.

"Right the kitchen" she said heading towards it.

Hermione nodded to Ginny as she entered the kitchen. "Yes, I understand. Okay see you at home". She sighed hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked pulling up a chair.

Frowning Hermione threw her hands up. "Well I promised Lavender I would help shop for the baby and I really don't want to lug Ashlynn around with a bunch of stuff" she huffed.

"Harry was going to watch her and now he has to stay late for a meeting. I have no choice but to take her." She said.

"Looks like I have perfect timing" Ginny laughed.

Hermione glanced at her "For?"

"It just so happens I was coming to ask if Ashlynn wanted to accompany me to Hogsmeade. Ice cream was promised and all that stuff," she laughed.

Jumping up Hermione threw her arms around her "Ginny, you're a life saver. I'm going to Diagon Alley and then I'll pick her up Straight after."

Waving a hand Ginny grabbed up her purse "Nonsense, I'll drop her by later. Take your time"

"Great, let me ring Lav" Hermione grabbed up the phone.

"Go ahead. I'll get Ashlynn and head out. See you in a bit" she called walking out to the living room.

Draco paced in front of the Three Broomsticks. She should have been here by now. What if she changed her mind? He deserved it if she did.

Sighing he thought about leaving when he spotted the luscious shine of red hair. Making it's way through the crowd. He moved meeting her in the middle.

He smiled eyeing his beautiful daughter. Her little brown curls bounced as she fought to keep up with Ginny.

"Hi, little one" he smiled. "Hello Mr. Malfoy" she grinned ever so politely. He hated her calling him Mr. Malfoy, he wanted her to call him what he rightly was her father.

But he just smiled as if nothing bothering him. "It's good to see you again." She giggled as he handed her a stuffed dragon.

"Nice to see you to Weasley" he whispered. Ginny nodded but she didn't speak.

"Let's walk down to the lake," he said quickly, deciding a public walkway filled with people would pose the least risk. "Soak up some of the ambience"

A slight frown appeared, but she nodded. "Fine. Let's go".

The evening air was unusually warm. The crowd was thick and in a rollicking mood. Lights from the shops bounced off the water.

But Draco felt edgy. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his robes to keep from reaching out to help guide Ginny as she walked along side him and Ashlynn.

Glancing sideways he saw that she came up above his shoulder. The perfect fit for him. He could already feel how it would be to put an arm around her slender form and curl her up against him.

He swore softly, fed up with the way his mind kept trending.

"What?" she said quizzically, glancing upwards in a way that emphasized the almond shape of her big brown eyes, her dark lashes leaving long shadows on her cheeks.

Ashlynn ran ahead chasing a ducky. He swallowed hard and looked to the sky for help. "Sorry" he said shortly. "I just had a thought"

"Quite an unusual experience for you I guess" she said archly. "Do you swear every time you get one of those?"

He stared at her, fighting off the impulse to grab her and either shake her or kiss her. "You know what?" he said instead. "You're as big a brat now as you were when we were kids."

She glared at him. "Why not? Your no better"

The crowd surged around them as someone bumped against Ginny, sending her flying into his arms.

"Sorry" grumbled a voice but Draco's first instinct to go after the prat evaporated as he looked down into her face and felt the softness of her body against the strength of his.

Time stood still. He couldn't breath. All he could think about was how he held her last night. How good she felt naked under his body.

Then things went back to normal and they pulled apart avoiding each other sternly, walking quickly behind Ashlynn. Draco turned into the rail of the lake and leaned his elbows on the rail, staring into the water. Ginny settled along side him.

It was too late to pretend he didn't react to her like a bug on a hot skillet. Everything she did, every time she moved, everything she said, triggered a response in him of one kind or another.

If he couldn't conquer it, at least he had to learn to hide it. He stood very still, steeling himself. Time to take back the controls, all the way around. Otherwise he was going to turn into a mushy mess. And that couldn't happen.

Ginny sighed. Why was she acting like a shrew? He was only being nice and here she was acting like a spoiled brat. He was right she was a big brat. She may be hurt but that was no reason to treat him like dirt.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I know I acted rudely back there" she sighed. Draco gave a small smile "Hey it's fine. I really didn't give you a reason not to." He told her.

"No you didn't do anything. I'm just being a brat" she chuckled.

"That's quite all right Weasley" He nudged her "Friends?" he asked. "Friends" she agreed.

"What to go to bed?" He roared with laughter as her face turned red. "Draco you're impossible," she laughed.

Ashlynn tugged on his pant leg making Draco feel guilty. He was supposed to be visiting his daughter not flirting with Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I have some chocolate milk please?" her wide eyes hopeful.

Draco grinned, "Sweetheart, you can have anything you want," he told her. "Anything" she gasped eyeing a toy story on the corner.

Ginny smirked once she saw what Ashlynn was looking at. "Be careful what you ask for," Ginny said laughing nodding toward the store.

Draco shrugged "Anything she wants" he said taking hold of Ginny's hand and Ashlynn's hand. "First stop, chocolate milk, next stop toy store"

Lavender sat down ready to cry "Hermione, all these stores and not one blue turtle" she sniffed. "All I want is one blue turtle for my son's room."

Hermione smiled she felt bad for her friend. Having a baby made you so emotional, Hermione could relate. Harry had to put up with so much after Ashlynn was born.

"Hey, we can try the toy store in Hogsmeade. It's not far from here and I'm sure their bound to have a blue turtle," Hermione said patting her hand sympathetically.

"You sure you don't mind" Lavender asked weakly.

"Not at all. Ginny has Ashlynn still so we can check it out" she reassured her.

Lavender laughed back a sob "Okay let's go then"

They headed out of the shop laughing merrily, swinging the many bags behind them.

Okay chapter 11 is done. Please review and chapter 12 up soon. Till then please review responsibly.


	12. Look what you've done

**Wow, I want to say thank you to all my loyal reviewers. You guy are some freaking awesome.**

**Writrfreak15 Your review made me cry. I was so touched that you think I'm a good writer. That means a lot**

**To me, words like that give me the support I need to do what I love to do. Thanks for reviewing**

**And I hope you continue to love the story.**

**HaamiahMing Thanks for the lovely review and I hope to continue to read the story.**

**Maruaudersrock77: Glad you love the story. Hope you continue to do so and can't wait to see your next review.**

**Lyndseyhattaway: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the story. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.**

**Lunastella13: I am so sorry about the lack of mention. It was purely accidental I assure you. I look forward to**

**Your reviews and I hope you enjoy this story more and more as it goes on. **

Swimchick1614: I love your review; glad to know I have the ability to make people cuss lol. Hope you enjoy this 

**Chapter and you continue to read. Thanks for letting me know what you think.**

Chapter 12- Look what you done 

Ginny held back her laughter, as Draco paled at the glass in his hand. "Draco I cant believe you've never had chocolate milk before"

"Yeah well, my mother was never one for mutated milk products" he smiled.

"It's really good Mr.Malfoy" Ashlynn said, her grin raising her chocolate mustache.

Draco winced slightly; he wasn't really thrilled about having to drink it. But he couldn't wimp out in front of the girls. He was a malfoy; he could handle a glass of chocolate milk right?

"Well" she smirked "Were waiting". Draco laughed nervously. Glancing at Ashlynn he raised the glass.

"Here's to nothing" he smiled then quickly chugged the drink.

"Hey this stuff isn't half bad" he exclaimed.

"I told you it was good" Ashlynn rolled her eyes as if she found it hard to believe he didn't believe her.

Ginny laughed hard as father and daughter laughed. Both wearing identical milk mustaches.

"So the great Draco Malfoy likes mutated milk products" she snickered.

"Mmmmm, my favorite." laughing sarcastically as he wiped his face. "So shall we head to the toy store?" He winked at Ginny.

"The toy store!" Ashlynn squealed. "Thank you Mr.Malfoy" Ashlynn wrapped her chubby arms around his leg and Draco grinned.

So this is what it felt like when your child hugged you. It was a good felling he decided patting her on her head.

Ginny watched the lovely moment between father and daughter and knew she was doing the right thing. No matter what happened she would never regret her decision to bring these two together.

"Let's go" Ashlynn cried tugging on Draco's hand. "Let's go," he repeated to Ginny laughing. The three walked to the toy store hand in hand. To anyone they looked like the perfect family.

The toy store was packed with children and parents. Slipping through the crowds they finally made it to the doll section. Ashlynn loved dolls. She had dolls of all sorts at home and her collection was getting endless.

She sighed as she neared a display of the prettiest doll she ever seen. She wanted one of those dolls so badly. "What's the matter love?" Ginny asked her.

"My daddy won't buy this dolly for me" she said softly. Her eyes never left the doll as she smoothed down the soft curls.

"Do you want the doll?" Draco asked before Ginny could say a word. She nodded slowly before placing the doll back on the shelf.

"Take her. I'll purchase the doll for you" he said taking the doll back down and handing it to her. Ashlynn stared wide-eyed however she didn't reach for the doll.

"Draco" Ginny warned, "I really don't think you should buy…" "Ginny, if she wants the doll I'm going to buy it for her" he cut her off by placing the doll in his daughter's arms.

Ginny knew better than to argue the matter further. He had that look in his eye. The one that screamed if I want it I'll get it. She knew he wouldn't leave without that doll.

Sighing she smiled as Ashlynn cradled the doll. She would just have to tell Harry and Hermione she bought the doll for her.

"She is so pretty. Just like mummy" Ashlynn said grinning as she paraded the doll to Ginny.

"She sure is" Ginny said as she bounced a little. "Something wrong?" Draco said sounding quite amused at her sudden jumpiness.

"I have to use the loo" she whispered obviously embarrassed.

"Well then go wretched woman!" he spat humorously. Narrowing her eyes she laughed. "I am," she said.

"Watch Ashlynn I'll be back in two flaps of a owl's wing" she called.

He smiled at her as she crossed the aisle. The soft gray shirt he wore fit his muscular form so well, and she stared even though she passed around the corner, taking a moment to quell her wildly thumping heart. Her feelings for Draco were so strong it amazed her.

She made a move to turn away, but stopped short when she saw him poke his head around the corner.

"Hey" he called softly

She remained silent, only raising her brows in question. "Can you stay at the manor after Ashlynn is returned home?"

The sultry promise twinkled in his light gaze, making Ginny flush with pleasure. Helpless against the slow smile that tugged at her mouth, she simply nodded.

He winked and he was gone.

Inhaling deeply, she tried to calm her jittery nerves. She hurried to the bathroom, barley able to stifle the urge to skip. She couldn't wait until later.

Draco returned to his daughter's side finally aware they were alone. He glanced not sure what to say or how to act. He wasn't sure how to be a father. And that sudden thought reminded him how unfair life was.

He felt foolish having to sneak around to see his own child. Hermione gave him no choice. She knew him enough to know he wasn't beyond extreme measures to see things through.

Harry sighed as he walked along side the shops of Hogsmeade. He just left from having dinner with the boys after their meeting. He was glad the meeting went in his favor. They had finally passed his new law. They had the right to check properties they deemed suspicious without hassle.

Today he had a breakthrough. He was supposed to be happy right? Then why did he feel like shit? He knew why, He missed Hermione and Ashlynn.

Due to the demands from work he hadn't really seen much of them the past week. And they had been so understanding and supportive but standing in doorways watching the loves of his life sleeping wasn't what he wanted.

The flashing sign caught his eye as he turned the corner. The toy store. That was it. Sure he wasn't about bribing people but he owed them for their patience. And he knew just what his daughter wanted.

The new doll she spotted last Monday. Smiling Harry crossed the dusty path that led to the store. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he came home tonight.

"Look Lavender" Hermione said excitingly. "Blue turtles!"

Lavender looked closed to tears they had finally found a blue turtle. Now her son's room was complete.

Just as Hermione reached out for the blue turtle, she heard a commotion coming from a few aisles down. She stopped in midmotion frowning. Then she heard a child begin to wail, and she went stiff, turning to the end of the aisle.

"That sounds like Ashlynn" Hermione called over her shoulder.

Instinctively, she knew it was Ashlynn she heard crying and Hermione ran across the different aisles. She nearly careened into Harry on his way out the door, tugging his reluctant, sobbing daughter behind him.

"You are to stay away from my daughter!"

The anger in Harry's voice frightened Hermione. The fury on his face scared her even more.

"What's"

But she couldn't get her question out as the turbulent scene unfolded before her. Ginny looking scared as a bunny rabbit, was pleading with Harry not to do a thing- whatever it was he was about to do. And Harry's voice became louder with every word he threw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't I warn you?" Harry spat dangerously close to drawing his wand.

Through the hazy confusion Hermione noticed the other children looking interested by the angry situation as the parents who were there looked quite uncomfortable as the pulled the children away.

This was a store for crying out loud, she had to figure out why Harry barged in a Ginny and was now making quite a scene. She had to calm him down and find out the meaning for all of this.

"Harry" she reached out and placed a calming hand on his arm.

He jerked away from her as though her touch were a hot white flame. His face contorted with anger he directed at her. "What were you thinking to do this?" he shouted.

"We agreed damn you. We agreed" he continued to shout. The blind rage emanating from him literally took her breath away. She moved back a step as she tried to figure out what was going on and why Harry was so angry.

"I'm taking my daughter out of here" he stated his voice now flat and quivering with barely suppressed emotion. "And believe me when I say this. You're dead"

"If you take one step with MY daughter" a voice warned.

Her face drained of all color and her knees grew weak. Looking behind Ginny there stood Draco Malfoy

"What in the hell?" she spat like venom. "Harry he needs to. Harry wait," she called but he had already reached the corner and disappeared.

Then she heard Ashlynn's mewing little voice wail out "Mummy!" before the door whooshed closed behind them.

Hermione turned her attention to the man before her. "Will you _please_ explain why you were with my daughter?" she hissed.

Draco growled, "Because she is my daughter Hermione. I won't be kept from her. Ginny can see that, why cant you?"

Hermione literally felt her face go ashen and she looked at Ginny. A deep frown planted itself in her brow and she searched the young woman's eyes.

Could what she was thinking be true? She wondered. Did Ginny really help him?

She knew it. All this time Ginny had been taking her daughter to meet him. That was the big secret Ashlynn was keeping. She remembered asking her daughter about a visit with Ginny only to be told it was a secret.

"You were my friend. If you knew all this time then you knew what it would do to Harry." Hermione said darkly.

Ginny felt bad. She was right maybe she was wrong for what she did. But wasn't what Hermione doing to Draco just as wrong.

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked, "Do you even care what this is doing to him?"

"Draco! Forget Draco, what about my daughter and husband" Hermione threw out in anger.

He snickered as she finished her comment. "Oh that's rich Hermione, That's my child who was just jerked away from me and you're worried about Potter"

Hermione scoffed and Ginny's heart went out to her friend. She truly made a mess of everything now.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, directing her gaze once more on Hermione. "Please don't be mad before I have a chance to explain. I can, you know… if you'll only give me a chance"

Hermione looked at the young woman standing before her. The young woman she befriended- the young woman she would have sacrificed so much for and her heart ached with such pain she thought that she would surely cry out in agony.

"You betrayed me" she whispered, for her voice could do no more than that. "You found out my secret and instead of coming to me, you turned to him. You put my daughter in the hands of a death eater" she hissed

"Damn it the hell Granger you know I'm no death eater" Draco said anger. The statement cut him deep; this was coming from the mouth of the woman he loved. He hated everything about his father's way of life. And she knew that. When they were together he relayed his utmost deepest secrets to her and now she dared used them against him with his own flesh and blood.

Ginny's shoulders sagged "You really don't believe I'd do anything to hurt Ashlynn, do you?" She swallowed. "Mione, I love that little girl"

"Hermione" Ginny said when she didn't answer, "you do believe that I'd never harm Ashlynn"

Ginny had made it a statement, but Hermione could tell from her tone that she wanted an answer… or at least a response.

"To tell you the truth," Hermione admitted, "I'm not so sure about that Gin"

"I bet you two have been in cahoots all along," she cried.

"It's true," Draco finally said "She offered to help me with Ashlynn"

"So there were other visits" it wasn't a question. A burst of anger rose up inside Hermione, sharp and piercing "How could you frighten that little girl the way you did? That's your daughter!"

"You're right she is my daughter," he said "And I never frightened her in any way." He added.

His eyes were pleading, "I wanted to see Ashlynn. Hermione, I didn't get the chance to hold her as a baby or be there for her when she began her precious life. My need to be with her- even if it was only a moment became so urgent."

He sighed painfully trying to shut out the pain those thoughts brought him "Ashlynn was all I thought about. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat."

Running his hands through his slicked back blonde hair he frowned "It got to the point that I was ready to tear in and rip you and Ashlynn away from Potter. Just like he did to me."

"Then a miracle happened and I began seeing her. It somehow made me feel closer to my daughter"

"And how did Ginny fit into all of this?" Hermione asked him.

Hermione saw from Draco's countenance that there was a lot to be said about that. She simply waited. "Ginny came to the manor asking about Harry, and I let her know about Ashlynn. Imagine my surprise when I realized she didn't know."

"Apparently you neglected in telling your friends about us. And I talked about taking Ashlynn" he confessed.

Disappointment escaped from Hermione in a hiss.

"But I decided against it after Ginny came back to the manor with her shortly after. Ginny was only trying to help me." He said gruffly.

"She only did what she did because she knew how badly I wanted my daughter" He gave a small smile toward Ginny before turning his focus back to Hermione.

Hermione watched as Ginny squeezed and kneaded the palm of her hand with the other. "Hermione, you've got to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you or Harry. I never wanted her taken from him, from the nice home he provided her, the wonderful life he gives…"

"Then why do it Ginny?" Hermione couldn't hold back the question.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," she said weakly.

"The right thing to do!" She allowed every bit of anger she was feeling to come out in her voice, "You have no idea what is right or wrong for my daughter. You didn't even bother to come and talk to us before you rushed her to Draco." She spat angrily.

"Come off it Hermione," Draco cut her off. "You know how he feels about me."

"Yeah I do and he had every reason. Tonight only proves what he knew you to always be," she told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he spat "I know that Ginny and I were wrong to sneak visit's behind your back but…"

"You were going to take her!" Hermione's tone held so much incredulity that it raised even higher. "I'd"

"But I didn't!" Draco interjected with feeling. "I wasn't trying to take her. I only wanted to talk to her. To meet her. I wouldn't have taken her from you. I told you that"

Hermione growled, "Yeah after you told me I was to marry you. And don't forget the threats about making sure we would become a family."

"I want us to be a family still. I love you and that little girl. I never wanted you to feel threaten to marry me," he told her shocked she would see anything but love in his actions.

"You expect me to believe that?" she laughed, "You only wanted what Harry had and after that failed, you resort to this. You manipulated your way into Ashlynn's life. And you manipulated me"

That was what bothered Hermione the most. The fact that once again Draco managed to destroy her life and love.

Lavender leaned back against a shelf to keep herself from falling. Quickly jumping up after Hermione she reached the open aisle just as Harry darted out the store with Ashlynn and managed her hear the whole conversation.

She still hadn't got over the shock. Hermione was with Draco and he was Ashlynn's father, not Harry. She didn't know what to say. Screw that she knew exactly what to say only she didn't know where to begin.

"Harry was right all along," Hermione said quietly "You really are a evil man and you," she said looking at Ginny "Are no longer trusted and no longer a friend."

"Oh, no Hermione" Ginny cried, "Please don't say that. You don't mean it"

Hermione was completely overtaken by the magnitude of her anger. "You bitch" she screamed slapping Ginny across the face. She lunged for her again only to be pulled back by Lavender.

"Mione, don't" she said sternly as she wiggled to get loose. "She's not worth it you know that" she said softly watching Ginny rub her redden cheek.

"All I know is" Hermione said her eyes darkening with anger as she looked upon Ginny with disgust "Right now I would love to scratch your eyes out but then how would you look at yourself in the morning?"

Lavender didn't even give them a look as she turned Hermione toward the door. They both walked out leaving Ginny crying and Draco staring at the door.

"Draco" Ginny said a few moments later "I'm so sorry…" Sighing he turned away "Don't Weasley, not right now" he huffed running his hands through his hair.

"Draco, we will think of something" she began before he laughed harshly.

"There's nothing to think about Weasley. I messed up. Don't you get it?" he barked in anger.

"I said I was going to be patient and I wasn't. I was selfish and jealous. And what did it get me?" he cried in outrage punching a display of the beautiful doll he was going to buy his daughter.

Draco frowned as he leaned down to pick one up. Ashlynn was right. The doll was pretty just like Hermione. He gulped and blinked a few times trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, what did it get me?" he shouted again. "She's gone Ginny. Gone and this time I don't see her coming back"

With his shoulders sagging in defeat he slowly headed to the door mumbling under his breath. Ginny could do nothing but watch him go.

"Draco what are you going to do?" she called after him.

"I don't know," he said throwing his hands up. "I just sent the woman I love. The mother of my child, straight into the arms of my enemy _again_! So I guess now I need to figure out how I'm going to live with that.

"I understand, I'll be waiting for you at the manor, when you get there" she told him. He didn't hear her or if he did he choose not to respond. He just walked out leaving her alone.

Ginny heart broke as he left the store. She stood there in the middle of the aisle, trying to come to terms with what just happened. She just lost her friend and the man she loved.

She fought to wipe her eyes as the tears began to resurface. Yes, she was in love with him. When it happened she wasn't sure. But she was certain he would never love her in return. She witnessed that tonight when he pleaded with Hermione.

He stilled longed for her and what they shared those years ago. Ginny could never compete with that. She didn't stand a chance even with sex.

She may have had his body but she would never have his heart. She walked out of the store and onto the dusty street of Hogsmeade feeling like the fool she was.

"So we agreed to marry each other and claim the baby as Harry's" Hermione sniffed as she got into Lavender's car explaining the whole ugly details behind the problem.

"Gosh, this is unbelievable Mione, what on earth are you going to do?" she whispered slipping behind the wheel.

The car doors closed, boxing Hermione into the tight lonely space with overwhelming thoughts running through her mind.

How could this have happened? How could she have let Ashlynn go off with Ginny without realizing she was keeping company with Draco? But then again, how could she have known? Draco had never really talked highly of Ginny or any Weasley for that matter.

Hermione thought of Harry's angry face as he shouted at her. _What were you thinking to do this?_ He threw the question at her.

Dear God! Harry believed that she _knew_ Ashlynn was with Draco. What thoughts must be running through his mind? He must be thinking that she schemed and plotted with Draco. He must be feeling so betrayed.

Compassion for him rose up in her heart, fierce and strong. She felt guilty that her actions- no matter that she was ignorant to Draco and Ginny's doings- had caused Harry one moment of pain.

But the guilt quickly became tinged around the edges with irritation. Why would he think she'd do such a thing to him? Why hadn't he stopped long enough to realize she would never hurt him in any way?

Why hadn't he asked her to explain instead of assuming he knew all the answers? Her irritation flared into full-fledged anger and insult.

"No" she spoke the word aloud causing Lavender to glance "What is it?" she asked frowning as she turned back to the road.

"Harry thinks I knew Draco was with Ashlynn, that's why he was so upset. I have to get home so I can explain," she said

She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her not when she refused to allow herself to make harsh judgments or any judgments for that matter, until she talked to Harry.

Lavender eased the car into the parking lot of Hermione and Harry's flat. "You want me to come up with you?" she asked Hermione unhooking her seatbelt.

"No, I think we should be alone for this one" she smiled weakly. "Thank you for your support Lav. And thank you for not judging me"

Lavender smiled "Hey you're my friend. I'm not here to judge you. Only to help you"

Hermione squeezed her hand "Thank you girl. For everything, But please don't say anything to Seamus yet" she pleaded.

"I know he is your husband and you don't keep secrets but I think it would be better to wait and.,"

"Say no more" Lavender waved her hand "I won't say a word" she assured her.

The glowing numbers above the door slowly changed, then the elevator came to a halt. Hermione hurried down the hallway toward her flat.

Grasping the doorknob firmly, Hermione opened the door and pushed her way inside.

Harry stood across the room, looking out the bay window. He turned to glare at her. She had betrayed him. He knew falling in love with her was a big mistake. He hoped she would eventually find it in her heart to love him back one day. But he had to face the facts.

As much as he wanted to believe she was over Draco she wasn't. She was reduced to sneaking behind his back and giving Draco access to their daughter. Yes their daughter Hermione's and Draco's not his.

God help him he wanted to crush something. Anything to dull the ache he felt in his heart.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" he finally said, his tone flat and emotionless. Then he turned back toward the window.

"I figured that much". She snapped the words at him and flung the door closed behind her. She'd promised herself not to let her emotions rule her, but his anger was like a slap in the face.

"Where's Ashlynn?" she asked.

"Asleep. In her room" His broad back looked like a wall between them as he continued to stare out the window.

"Damn it Harry. You're going to talk to me. And you're going to talk to me now. You can't believe that I knew Draco was with Ashlynn"

She fought the anger that rose inside her at his silence. "How was I to know? I left her with Ginny so I could shop with Lavender"

"I don't want to hear it," his voice sounded vapid, but Hermione clearly heard the deep emotion steeping just below the surface.

She broke down and pleaded, "Talk to me Harry. Please"

His sigh was almost weary as he rubbed his hand across his forehead. His finger gently brushing the scar he carried all his life. When he looked at her, his gaze held something in it that Hermione had never seen.

Then every muscle in his body tensed and there was raw pain in his eyes.

"Do you remember when you came to me that night and I agreed to help you?" he asked.

The memory alone was obviously agony for him. He chewed his bottom lip in an effort to control his emotions; his eyes glistening with unshed tears

"The first month was the worse month of my life"

The starkness in his words made her believe him and Hermione's heart wrenched.

"I felt so betrayed that you allowed yourself to be taking in by Draco. After all he did to us. To the world. But what hurt the most was your keeping it from me." He sighed turning to face her.

"All I knew for certain was that I didn't want you or that baby living in ridicule and alone" His gaze took on a sadder look.

"I apologize, if I was out of line Mione, but I grew to see her as _my_ baby. _My _flesh and blood. _My _child that you carried. For no reason at all, other than love."

Fire lit in his eyes. "That little girl means nothing to him. Nothing! Ashlynn is just a pawn in some ugly game he is playing. Do you see that?"

The anger in his voice was laced with something else, and the same instant she mentally identified it, Hermione found herself saying it "You're worried"

"You're damn right I'm worried." His eyes were intense. "I'm a grown man. And I allowed myself to get too comfortable in my life. A mistake on my part, I didn't think I had to battle old demons" he sighed. "And now he's back and I have to accept whatever happens"

"But we'll deal with this Harry" She felt impelled to assure him.

"You're damn right about that," his voice boomed again and he slapped his hand on the table making her jump. "You're going to leave Hermione! I can't have you here knowing what I know. Ashlynn can stay here until you make other arrangements, but she is your daughter, so do as you see fit."

Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe what he said. Didn't want to believe what he said.

"Harry I don't understand. What are you saying?" she demanded.

"It's simple Hermione. You're going to leave her. And you're going to do it tonight." He said walking from the window and up the stairs.

Hermione sat frozen as she heard his bedroom door open and close. Harry had just told her to leave. The tears flowed down her face, as she remained rooted in the chair. To broken and to hurt to do anything She sat there and sobbed.

Once he hit the room Harry mustered enough strength to close the door before he slid to the floor. Telling her to leave was the hardest thing he ever did. He would rather fight Voldemort a hundred times over then go through what he just did.

He felt his chest ache and he wanted nothing more then to rip his heart out so the pain would subside. He felt nothing would ever make this pain go away.

He loved her so much. God he loved her. But she was still in love with Malfoy. He wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard and then keep her all to himself. But he wanted her happy and as much as this killed him.

He wasn't the one she wanted. He loved her enough to set her free.

Harry felt helpless sitting in front of the bedroom door. He cradled his head in his hands and cried.

Okay people now I know some of you are really pissed off at me right now. But I beg you be patient and believe in the story. I ask you to not give up on reading it. This is not the last chapter and you never know how things end up if you don't stick it out.

Feel free to flame me if you need too. I will fully understand and will take whatever you give me just as long as you're here to review the next chapter. Which should be out by tomorrow.

Now please review good or bad and let me know how you like it so far. Till then thank you to all my loyal reviewers and god bless…

Bra4goten


	13. Hard choices

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome but you don't need to tell you something you already know right. Well enjoy the chapter and remember to please review.**

**Chapter 13- Hard choices**

It was eight o' clock and Harry still lay in his bed. He didn't want to go to work today, so he could just stay confined to his room. He was afraid. Afraid of walking out and finding her gone.

Yeah he told her to leave and he heard the door shut sometime later. But walking out would only confirm what he new in his heart. Hermione was gone and Harry groaned as the sickest feeling washed over him.

He knew his life would very be the same.

Ron yawned as he reached for the coffee. Leaning over the counter he grabbed a cup catching the blinking light from the answering machine.

Smiling he remembered when Harry showed him how to use it after Luna insisted they had every muggle contraption known to mankind.

It took him a while but he eventually learned how to check messages. He frowned looking at the blinking light again. He didn't hear the phone ring last night. Of course he was sleeping and everyone knew he could sleep through a war without even knowing it.

Shrugging he pressed the button then turned back to pouring his coffee.

"You have one new message" the automated voice rang through the kitchen. "To hear your message press one"

Ron pressed the button and leaned back resting on the counter. "Ron, are you there? Pick up please" he tensed hearing Hermione's distraught voice blare through the phone.

"I guess your sleeping" Ron caught the sob she choked back "Call me as soon as you get this. I'm at the inn in Hogsmeade"

Ron's brow wrinkled in confusion, why was she in Hogsmeade. "I need to talk to you. Harry has asked me to leave the flat"

"End of messages. To save press seven," the automated voice said signaling the end of Hermione's message.

Spitting out his coffee Ron gasped "What the bloody hell?" he cried out. Wiping the coffee from his chin Ron scribbled a note to Luna and apperated to Hogsmeade.

Running as fast as he could he rushed into the inn grabbing onto the counter top as he stumbled "Hermione Potter" he said hurriedly to the woman behind the counter.

"Room five," she said sweetly.

Ron didn't bother saying thanks, he just charged up the steps making his way quickly to her room. Something was wrong he heard it in her voice.

He was worried, he didn't understand what could possibly be so bad for Harry to ask her to leave but he was about to find out. Ron only hoped it wouldn't leave him wanting to hurt his best friend.

Pounding on her door, he called her name "Hermione, its Ron, open the door"

Ron waited anxiously as she fiddled with the locks. His heart pounding. His face fell ashen as she opened the door and fell into his arms.

"Hermione" he whispered helping her into the room and closing the door. Glancing around he saw Ashlynn sleeping on the bed.

"Mione, what happened love" he asked as she sobbed into his chest. "Oh, Ronald I made a mess of everything" she cried clinging to his robes.

"Harry hates me. He never wants to see me again. It was all a misunderstanding. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen" she looked up at him with teary brown eyes.

"I tried Ron" she sobbed "I…" she broke off and sunk to the floor. Her shoulders shook violently as she cried. "Hermione, whatever happened he'll calm down and talk to you" he said.

"Harry isn't a prat Mione, he loves you and his little girl. Give him some time to calm down. You'll see everything will work out" he spoke softly gently rocking her.

"It's too late Ron. You don't know how wrong you are." She cried out in agony. "Hermione I don't know what happened but Harry loves you and Ashlynn" sighing he rubbed her back. "Surely you know that."

"Harry is never going to forgive me. My marriage is over Ron and it's all your sister's fault" Hermione spat.

Ron looked taken back "All Ginny's fault?" he repeated her words in confusion. "How is this Ginny's fault?"

Hermione's eyes darkened hearing him say Ginny's name. The magnitude of the betrayal almost made her choke herself. Ron thought he knew what this was all about.

"Mione" he chuckled "You don't think Harry's still interested in Ginny? Harry loves you, he would never turn his back on you and Ashlynn"

Hermione scoffed surprising Ron "I don't believe Harry wants Ginny or she wants him for that matter." Standing up she steadied herself as her knees felt the need to buckle.

Ron noticing her stumbles grabbed onto her arm to steady her should she fall. Angrily she jerked away from his hand. "You don't get it," she whispered.

"It runs deeper than that. Harry can and has turned his back on me" the words stung her throat and her heart. She struggled to catch her breath as her head spun out of control.

Ron sighed; okay he still had no idea what was wrong. Whatever it was it had Hermione a mess. But he knew his other best friend and he was positive Harry wouldn't leave his wife and daughter.

"You his wife Hermione. Ashlynn is his daughter, he would…" Her sob stopped him from finishing his sentence. He moved to her. Ready to comfort her, as it seemed she needed.

Hermione turned to look at her daughter. She was asleep unaware of the events that took place after the toy store. She watched her daughter's contented face smile in her slumber.

Hermione wondered if she would ever see her daughter smile again. Once everything was out. Her whole world would be blown apart. She was only two still far too young to completely understand but she knew enough to notice Harry would not be coming around.

"Ashlynn isn't Harry's Ron" she whispered the words as if she didn't want to say them.

Ron was thankful he was next to a chair cause he certainly felt the need to sit down. "What" he asked in shock as Hermione turned to him with tears down her face.

"Harry is not her father. I was already pregnant when we got married" she told him. "But, you never said… I thought you and Harry were together… I don't understand" he fumbled with his words as a million questions ran through his mind.

"Make me understand," he demanded sounding hurt and confused. "Damn it Hermione, make me understand," he cried when she didn't say anything.

Her chest ached from the pain he was flash in his eyes. The same pain she saw in Harry's that dreadful night she confessed her sins. Now it was time she did the same for the other man most important in her life.

Her own betrayal washed over her again as she gulped. Would he forgive her? She certainly hoped he would but her heart reminded her Ron was never one who liked to be kept in the dark.

Her and Harry both would deal with his wrath at being left out. He didn't like it back at Hogwarts and he certainly wouldn't like it now.

Sighing she gathered all the strength she had left and explained how she entered a relationship which she kept secret from him and Harry. How the union had left her heartbroken and pregnant. How Harry offered to marry her and raise the baby as his own.

Ron sat there in silence as she explained every heartbreaking detail. His tried to hold back the anger he was feeling as she spoke of the lies she had told and the secrets she kept from him.

Ron felt betrayed, neglected. And stupid. Wasn't he her friend too? Didn't he get a right to help her with troubles?

He thought he did. After all he was her best friend too. He didn't speak as she finished he only sat there wondering when the golden trio became a duo.

"So my best friends didn't think to include me in any of this," he said, his voice radiating his hurt.

Hermione let out the breath of air she was holding "Ron, it wasn't that we didn't want to tell you. We wanted everyone to think she was Harry's daughter." She said trying her best to defend her actions.

"I was desperate," she whimpered, begging him to understand.

"Then why Harry? Why not come to me for help? Did you think I wouldn't have helped you?" He wanted to know. She gave him a small smile, still the same old Ron. She suspected he would always hate living in Harry's shadow.

"Ron, you and Luna had just got married, the last thing you needed was me laying my burdens on your shoulders" she sighed softly.

"Burdens I surely would have carried" he told her "I may have been married Mione but you still could have come to me" he sighed softly running his fingers through his red hair.

"I know that. You and Harry have always watched over me. I couldn't ask for better friends" she smiled wiping the tears. Ron held out his hand for her to take and she did.

"Then why not come to me," he asked holding her trembling hand.

"I wouldn't allow myself to put a damper on your new found happiness. Harry wasn't with anyone. He had nothing more important to focus on at the time," she told him sadly.

"Hey" he said grabbing her other hand and making her face him. "You are just as important as Luna. She is my wife and I share my life with her. But you have my focus too. I share my life with you as well."

Hermione's lip quivered as she stared in to the eyes of her best friend. She relaxed a little knowing he wasn't going to lash out on her. She lied and he still understood. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Well Harry has known and accepted this for two years now. So what could possibly be the problem with you two?" he asked.

"Is it work. I mean he hasn't been himself lately with Malfoy back in the picture" he paused searching her eyes he frowned.

"Who is Ashlynn's father?" he asked quickly.

Something told him he already knew. He just hoped for once his thoughts were wrong. _Don't let it be malfoy. Don't you dare say Malfoy_ he kept saying to himself.

He groaned as she became uneasy. Everything seemed to fall into place. Harry hadn't been the same since Malfoy returned and Hermione seemed un nerved lately too.

All the meetings and confrontations with Malfoy, it made sense. He wanted more than ever to be wrong.

"Hermione?" he said breaking the silence. "Who is the father?" he repeated.

Holding back the tears by closing her eyes she sighed "Draco Malfoy" she whispered.

"For the love of god Malfoy!" he groaned "Mione, freaking Malfoy"

"Yes Draco Malfoy" she spat close to irritation. She knew it wasn't smart. Did everyone have to keep telling her over and over?

"You must hate me now?" she groaned covering her face. She had already lost Harry and now Ron would surely follow. Never in her life had she felt so alone.

"Hey, hey, hey. I may be surprised. And I damn sure don't agree with it but I could never hate you" he assured her wrapping into a hug. The simple gesture erased the fear she harbored since she left her house.

Feeling like the world was closing in on her she buried herself in his arms and cried.

"Shush" he whispered as he lifted her head to look at her "Everything is going to be okay I'm going to see Harry and fix this straight away" he said.

Hermione smiled weakly "Ron, it's no use. He wouldn't even listen to me. Don't waste your time"

"I don't want you getting wrapped up in my mess" she sighed looking at the floor.

Once again he lifted her head "It's too late for that" he smiled "I became wrapped up in your mess the day I rescued your arse from a troll"

She couldn't help herself and laughed.

His finger gently wiped away a tear before he cupped her face in his hand. "Hermione Jane Potter, you are my best friend and I love you. For once will you just lean on me"?

With watery eyes she searched his face. His eyes begged her to trust in him and she did. With a deep sigh she readied herself to say what he deserved to hear.

"Ron, I need your help"

Grinning he kissed her forehead "I thought you'd never ask"

Hermione sat down next to her sleeping daughter gently rubbing her forehead. She felt guilty for ruining her life. She knew Ashlynn wasn't the only one who would never get over this.

Ron knocked for the tenth time, as he stood in front of Harry's flat. Nobody was answering and Ron knew he was home. It wasn't time for work yet.

Growling he apperated in. Glancing around the house seemed to be empty. "Harry" he called out. No answer.

Walking up the steps he headed to the bedroom. "Harry" he called as he knocked. "Harry are you here?" he called again.

Ron didn't wait for an answer this time. Opening the door he enter the room empty. But the sheets where rumpled evidence that he was here earlier.

Ron was about to leave when Harry emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, I just left Hermione. What the hell is going on?" he asked. Harry didn't say a word only glared as he made his way to the closet.

"Harry did you hear me?" he said standing in front of the closet.

"I don't want to talk about it Ron" Harry said dryly.

"You just sent your wife away and you don't want to talk about it" Ron scoffed

"Harry, she's not doing good. Don't you care?" He asked him. Harry jerked a shirt off the hanger and walked out the closet. Pulling the shirt over his head, he grabbed his glasses.

"Hermione is just fine," he told Ron gruffly but deep down inside he was worried about her.

"I just left her Harry and she's not fine. Ashlynn will wondered where you are" He seemed to capture Harry's attention by mentioning Ashlynn.

Harry stiffened, god he missed them. He wanted nothing more than both of them back at home with him but Hermione made her choice and it wasn't that.

"You guys were so happy." Ron said picking up a picture of them. "Yeah well looks can be deceiving" Harry snapped.

"I refuse to believe that. I saw the way you two were together. You love each other"

"Ron you have no clue about what I feel" Harry said. "Focus on your marriage cause mine is through"

Ron's eyes widen "What the heck is wrong with you? Your wife needs you right. How can you stand there and act like you don't care?"

"SHE IS THE ONE WHO DOESN'T CARE" he yelled. "TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU RON, SHE DOESN'T WANT ME. SHE NEVER HAS AND NEVER WILL" he panted looking at Ron with pure hate.

"What are you talking about? She wants you, don't be a fool. Are you really going to let her walk out of your life," he asked shocked.

Harry didn't grace him with an answer. "I hope you know what your doing" he said.

Slipping on his robes Harry nodded "I know exactly what I'm doing" he told him sharply.

His tone grew quiet when Ron next addressed Harry "Would you mind clarifying that for me, better? Or do you intend to keep that information to yourself?"

Harry's chin tipped up in an almost arrogant fashion. "Oh, believe me, I intend to make things unbelievably clear. To you, _and_ Hermione"

"See you at work" Harry called before disappearing. Ron sighed; he was deeply worried about Harry. Sure Harry acted like he didn't care but he knew that wasn't the case. Now he had to figure out what to do next. He made a promise to Hermione and he intended to keep it.

Later that afternoon, Hermione walked down the hall toward Harry's office, a mixture of emotions mingling in her chest. She was nervous and yet hopeful. She received a message from his secretary earlier this morning. Evidently Ron's talk with Harry made he rethink talking to her.

She tried hard to fight the resentment she felt toward Harry, understanding his treatment of her was caused by his emotional state of mind. But she'd be lying if she didn't admit to feeling irritated.

She might understand how he felt, but damn it, he didn't even give her the chance to explain and he didn't have to take it out on her did he? Apparently, yes.

A deep sense of sadness rolled over her like a heavy, gray cloud. She missed Harry- missed spending time with him, missed feeling all those intimate emotions he conjured in her.

It was sad to think that just when their relationship had started to grow, there had been this awful mess with Draco and Ashlynn that killed off anything Harry may have felt for her.

And to be even more unfair the attraction _she_ felt for _him _hadn't stopped one bit. The idea that she had done something to destroy the chance at love caused a mantle of hurt to rest on her shoulders.

Maybe if she just talked to him about what he thought he saw, if she tried to explain… She inhaled deeply. No she thought. She already tried to explain and he refused to listen.

That's what got her into this predicament to begin with.

Heaving another sigh, Hermione entered the open area where Harry's office sat. The door of his office was opened and he looked up and motioned her inside.

"I see you got my message. Glad you could come. I have something I need you to sign," he said.

The way he got straight down to business only heighten the sense of sadness that weighed on her heart.

"I need our signature on these papers. You'll be stipulating how much money will be transferred from my vault to one of your own. And that you agree to the terms"

He paused for a split second; his piercing emerald eyes studied her. "I think you will find I have been more than fair to you and Ashlynn"

Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I don't understand," she said.

He pushed some papers across the desk. Hermione glanced at him before picking them up and began reading.

"So" he finally said after she didn't speak, "Does everything sound okay with you?"

"These are divorce papers Harry," she whispered. "Your filing for a divorce?"

"Considering the circumstances I think it was the next logical step. Sign here" he instructed.

To hurt to speak and too numb to cry she picked up a pen and scrawled her name.

"And here" he turned the page and pointed at the blank line at the bottom. Again, she pushed the pen across the page.

He straightened the documents, tapping them on the desktop. "Thank you, Hermione"

There was dismissal in his voice- a dismissal that made tears surge forth and cloud her vision. Is this what their relationship had come down to? She wondered.

Cold, impersonal business. Where had the friendliness gone? The intimacy that had been so prevalent before?

The silent words only mocked her. She _knew_ what happened between them, _knew_ she was partly to blame. And that nearly killed her.

"Harry I don't like this. I don't want a divorce" the whispered words grated her throat.

His emerald eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened. "Don't," he said. "It's better if we don't talk about it"

"Better?" Her gaze widened with disbelief at his words "Better than what?"

Harry looked away, dragging his fingers through his dark hair. "Better than avoiding each other?" she continued. "Better than ignoring the family we have together? Better than…"

"Stop it" He stood with such force that his chair rolled back and smacked the wall. "I don't want to argue with you. It tears me up inside. I hate it please," his voice was ragged, "I just don't want to fight."

She searched his face. After a moment she said softly "We don't have to fight. I don't like arguing with you, either. But can't we at least talk? Can we at least find out what's going on here?"

Harry's face became a mask, an expressionless disguise that hid everything he was feeling. "It just isn't the right time," he said.

Sorrow welled up inside her so that her breath caught. Placing a hand on her heart, she looked at him with great difficulty. She knew every bit of the raw anguish inside her blatantly showed on her face, in her stance, in her eyes. She didn't care. She wanted Harry to understand her pain.

He came around the desk, but she noticed that he was very careful not to touch her.

"Don't you think I miss…" he seemed to search for words "What we had? Don't you think I hate the fact that Draco has come between us?"

A single tear trailed down her face. _Only because you let him._ The silent words screamed inside her head, but her throat felt swollen with emotion she couldn't get them out.

"I don't want us to be like this," he said. For a moment, Hermione was certain that he was going to reach out for her. But he didn't.

His shoulders squared "But at the same time, I cant help feeling hurt. You betrayed me Hermione. You sided with Draco. You did it with no regard for my feelings"

"I did no such thing. I've been trying to tell you. Draco did this" "I don't believe that" he said. "You argued Draco's case in the past to vigorously for me to believe that."

"But Harry I"

He cut her off. "Look, I know that in the end the whole thing may not be good for Ashlynn. I'd be foolish not to see it" he lifted his hand palm side up. "But she will move on and grow from this"

"I just need time" he said "But I will adjust"

There was something in the way he said those four words that made me lift her gaze. Something in his tone that scratched the outer layer of hopelessness that held her. Had she imagined the hint of optimism in his voice?

He stood a foot from her, his arms tucked tightly across his chest.

"I just need time" but this time when he made the statement the hopeful quality she'd just heard was completely gone, and she was left wondering if she even heard it at all. For a split second she thought that maybe he'd been trying to imply that, with the passage of time, their relationship might have another chance.

But now looking at his handsome expressionless face, she had to question if maybe it had been _her own_ hope,_ her own_ desire, that had put some special inflection, some special meaning to his words.

She nodded vaguely, feeling more confused and frustrated than ever.

"One more thing, do you think that you could maybe let me know how Ashlynn's doing?"

Hermione wanted to say something to make this whole bad situation go away. God how she wanted to find the words to make everything right. But she couldn't get her tongue to form even one syllable.

"I'm sorry" Harry said, his eyes filling with tears "I know I'm asking too much" he shook his head "But she's my daughter Hermione. Ashlynn is my baby in here," he pointed to his heart. "It's going to kill me to just walk away from her"

Hermione nodded to afraid of her voice to speak. She had to get out of there and fast. Her heart was breaking more and more with every minute she stood with him. It was over and she was helpless to stop it.

She had lost him for good this time and just when she realized she needed him the most.

Harry watched Hermione run from the office. He wanted to go after her but something held him. She didn't want his love she made that clear from the beginning and he was fine with that. Hell he even agreed to the same terms; that is until he made the mistake of falling for her.

But she wanted Draco not him. As much as it killed him to let her go, it would kill him more if she weren't happy.

The thought made him angry. He had everything until Draco returned and took it all away. Looking at the papers piled nice and neat on the desk he growled.

"Damn you to hell Draco" he yelled throwing the papers across the room.

Hermione blinded by her tears charged down the stairs. She sobbed as she turned the corner only to bump into something or someone.

"Hermione" Draco said as she slammed into him coming close to falling he grabbed a hold of the rail to keep them both from falling.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

Hermione jerked away from him as the mere touch of him sickened her. He pretended not to see the look of hatred in her eyes.

"Am I okay" she screeched wildly "Am I okay. No I'm not okay Draco. Harry has filed for a divorce. I've lost him for good and it's all your fault" she cried.

"I will never forgive you for this never" she whispered dangerously. And continued down the stairs running away from Harry, running away from Draco and wishing she could run away from herself.

Draco brushed past the others quickly heading toward Harry's office. Hermione left her clearly upset and he wanted to know what happened. He didn't like the fact that he hurt her. Shit he wasn't the nicest person in the world but he damn sure knew how you should treat your wife.

"What's your problem?" he demanded storming into Harry's office.

"You're my problem" he spat evilly. He wanted to rip his head off. He had to grab the desk to keep from lunging at him.

"Your problem is with Hermione not me," Draco told him.

"Don't you dare speak her name in front of me" Harry warned him dangerously low.

"Fine have it your way" he sighed "But you have better talk to Hermione from the heart. Before I do" He walked to the door, turning to look at Harry one last time.

"Cause if that happens, then I will be your problem"

There it is guy's chapter 13. Please review and left me know what you think.


	14. I want what i want

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Ghzawy, Hahfe, dreams of starlight, writrfreak15, E. G. Potter, Goddess of light, Lyndsey hattaway, Callista Miralni.**

**You guys rock and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story….**

**Chapter 14- I want what I want**

Draco stormed out of Harry's office without another word. Hell if Harry wanted to be stupid then let him. As far as he was concerned Hermione was fair game. Harry left her wide open and he intended to catch her.

_She won't love you. Didn't you see her? She loves the prat_. He growled at the irritating voice in his head.

Coming around the corner he paused as Ron and Luna stood a few feet away talking.

"I can't believe Harry filed a divorce," Luna said placing her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Believe it" Ron growled. "I went to talk to him this morning and he refuses to listen to reason"

"Ashlynn is going to be devastated. I still can't believe Draco is her father. Poor girl." Luna sobbed. Draco stiffened trying to keep from turning the corner and ripping her head off.

How dare she insult him? He might have not been there from the beginning but he intended to be a good father to his daughter. She was a Malfoy; there was nothing poor about her.

"Harry is her father. I don't give a damn what any bloodline says" Ron spat "Harry is going to wise up and when he does, he and Hermione will get back together and we will do everything possible to keep Ashlynn away from Ferret boy"

Luna wiped her eyes "I need to see her. She must feel so alone"

Ron softly hugged his wife "I know you do. I hate seeing her like this too. And I really hate her staying in Hogsmeade"

Draco's eyes narrowed. The prat had her living in Hogsmeade! That was not about to continue. Over his dead body would his daughter or his love spend another night in that disgusting excuse of a shelter.

Turning around he went back the way he came from. Not trusting himself enough to cross path with Ron and Luna. He was going to get them the hell out of Hogsmeade. Hermione would most likely fight him but if she were smart enough she would know he didn't give up very easily.

When Hermione saw the inn she frowned. She wanted so badly to be back at her flat with Harry. She forced herself not to cry. Looking down at Ashlynn she tried to smile. She didn't want the girl to see her like this.

Emotional and heartbroken, barely holding her self together. She was going to have to make a practice of life without Harry and getting up each day. It was a job she didn't enjoy, a job she didn't look forward to.

Her spine stiffened when she opened the door and saw Draco standing in the middle of the front room. Seeing how his shoulders were squared, his arms folded across his chest, Hermione could tell he was ready for a confrontation.

Her stomach tightened with dark anxiety. She didn't need another argument with him, not now.

Steeling herself against his anger, she pushed her way inside. "I don't want to fight, Draco." Was her greeting "Not in front of Ashlynn"

His gaze was cold as obsidian.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Ashlynn's high-pitched voice called from next to her mother.

Draco felt his heart sore, so quickly did he turn his head and look at his daughter. How happy he was to see her. To hear her voice. He hadn't seen her since the toy store. He was missing her something fierce.

"Hi Ashlynn" Draco said.

"Did you bring my daddy with you?" the smile on her face as she looked around the room was bright as sunshine.

Hermione had to make a conscious effort to keep her jaw from actually dropping open. Her brow creased with worry as she focused her querying eyes on Draco. _What was he going to tell her?_ Her gaze silently asked.

But all she got from him was that dark stony stare.

"Ashlynn, you were saying you were thirsty. Why don't you go see Tom and get some chocolate milk?" She said without taking her eyes from Draco's face.

"Okay mummy. I'll get you a chocolate milk too Mr.Malfoy. You like it now" she said putting a doll on the table before crossing the room to Tom.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed once Ashlynn was out of earshot. "I was wondering the same thing. Can we sit and talk calmly please?" he said.

Without another word, Hermione walked to the nearest table and knew, from the sound of his footfalls, that Draco followed her. Pulling out a stool she sat down and placed her purse on the table.

He began talking at her before she even had a chance to face him.

"I'm not certain that having Ashlynn stay here is the right thing," he began. "And I will admit that I'm scared out of my wits that it's absolutely _wrong_ for her. And you!"

"It's not Draco, believe me.. Harry and I will see she is safe, besides you hardly know what is best for her". She didn't dare worry. She knew Ashlynn would be okay as long as she was.

His cold glare cut her off. And if it hadn't, the anger she read in his tense jaw would have.

_That's your fault you know. _The thought smacked her so unexpectedly that she was overtaken by a strong sense of guilt before she could even think.

It was the very reason Draco felt forced into doing what he did. She was why he had Ginny help him to spend time with Ashlynn when she seriously felt it was wrong for her daughter.

She should have never tried to talk to him that day alone. Should she have just told Harry that night like she first thought? If she had, her life would be so much simpler now.

If she had, she wouldn't have built this wall between herself and her wonderful husband whom she had come to love so much.

"I'm sorry for that" she sighed softly "But Harry" he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't care to talk about Potter," he stated. "All I do want to do is tell you what I expect from you." She inhaled sharply at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Expect from me," she gasped. When he didn't answer she silently searched his gaze. And the severe glint in his cold gray eyes left her feeling empty and deprived.

"You will not live here alone with my daughter" The statement was flat, nearly toneless. "I want you to find someplace else to stay. Preferably the manor"

"The manor" she shook her head slowly "That's not about to happen. I will not move into the manor. I will find a home for us as soon as possible. Ashlynn doesn't understand what is going on and I don't think staying at the manor is a good idea," she told him flatly. "You know Draco" she began carefully "I appreciate all you're doing here. But I'll decide where I'm going to live."

He stared back at her, reining in his impulse to snarl with displeasure. Didn't she understand that everything he was doing was for her? For her own good? For the good of their daughter? Well yelling at her wasn't going to change anything. In fact, it would probably make matters worse.

But she was alone and vulnerable and that was a good enough reason for him to be forceful. No way would he allow these two precious girls come to any harm. They would be safe at the manor and safe with him.

"Then you'd better change your mind and fast" his tone brooked no arguments. "My daughter will not be staying here. Or you. Hermione I won't take no as your answer"

Inhaling slowly, Hermione fought back the irritation sparked by his words. This was his daughter he was talking about, she reminded herself. In reality he had every right to make any kind of decision he wanted.

_But what about Harry? What happens when he realizes his mistake? _She said to herself _Face the truth, Harry doesn't love you. He filed for divorce._

She was right. In a perfect world Harry would come for her. He would wrap her in his arms and declare his undying love for her. But this wasn't a perfect world and Harry wasn't coming.

Truth be told she was deathly afraid of staying here and while she didn't warm kindly to Malfoy Manor. It was a place to stay for now. But only till she found a place of her own.

"Okay" The word came out in a near whisper "But only till I find a place of my own. And no funny business"

Draco nodded "Fair enough" he said just as Ashlynn walked over carrying two glasses of chocolate milk. Her tongue clench between her teeth in concentration as she tried not to spill them.

"Here Mr.Malfoy. I had to drink some so it wouldn't spill" she said innocently and he chuckled "What a clever witch" he said and winked at her.

Ashlynn smiled and drank her milk, watching Draco as he sipped his.

"Hey sweet pea. How would you like to go to Mr. Malfoy's house?" Hermione asked trying her best to sound happy.

Staring at Draco with wide eyes she gasped, "You told the secret?" she said scared.

Draco looked over at Hermione before answering "Everything is fine. Your mummy and I decided it would be better for you at my house"

"Is my daddy coming too?" she asked hopeful. Seeing Draco's fight to say something nasty Hermione grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Ashlynn, daddy has some things to sort through okay. So it will just be us for now, okay"

"Okay" she said before grabbing her chocolate milk again.

Draco stood up and Hermione followed "I must say something first" she said looking at him. "I know you have been seeing Ginny and I just want to say under no circumstances are you two allowed to take my daughter outside of that house"

Draco nodded "For now I will agree to that but as for Ginny I really think I should…"

"You and Ginny are none of my business," she told him quickly. Again, Draco nodded.

"I'll give you a few hours to get your stuff together and then I'll come collect you two," he said. "I'll see you shortly"

They stood within a couple of feet from each other, but they might as well have been miles apart, so cold and empty was the space between them, Draco experiencing a mind numbing void and Hermione obviously feeling forced to do this thing against her will.

Silently, he turned to leave. He opened the door and fixed his eyes on her. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

Unable to look at him, she focused her gaze at the spot where his hand clenched the doorknob. "And one more thing," he said to her.

Hermione's gut wrenched tight with a dark, nervous apprehension.

"If Potter should show up, making problems…" his voice evinced every ounce of the pent up emotion churning inside him "I'll kill him personally"

He walked out then, leaving her all alone behind the closed door wondering what she just agreed to.

Harry sat down sipping his firewhisky glancing around at the mess his house was in. He had only been home for five minutes before he managed to destroy his whole house in a fit of rage.

He wanted her home. His heart ached for her and his daughter. Angrily he chugged the bottle. Feeling the hot liquor burn his throat and travel down to numb the pain in his gut.

This was why he was so against love. It could kill a man and he was proof of that. He made the catastrophic mistake of falling in love with her and just as she allowed him to taste her. Allowed him to hope for a real marriage. She was ripped away from him.

It wasn't fair. Wasn't he the one who stood by her all those years at Hogwarts? Didn't he help her in her time of need, when it mattered the most?

Didn't she know he loved her?

_No she didn't _he thought to himself. _You were too afraid to tell her. _

"And a lot of good it would have done anyway" he said aloud. Harry continued to drink his bottle smirking at the disarray of his flat. The hell with love he wanted to say.

Sighing he threw the bottle against the wall. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes hoping he would fall asleep and never wake up.

"Draco why are you doing this?" she asked

"We're here," Draco said instead of answering her question. He pulled the car up a driveway to stop in front of a house that had obviously belonged to someone quite wealthy.

"Malfoy Manor" he said, squinting as he looked through the windshield at it. She leaned forward to look at it too. The place looked huge, three stories tall, with gables and a round tower, To Hermione it looked like a fairytale house, with windows for princess to lean out of and dark corners for villains to hide in.

During their relationship she had never been to his house. Being during the war, many had secret places in hiding. Her and Draco had lived in a house left by his great uncle.

She looked at the house in alarm and swallowed hard. Was this really a good idea?

She was stalling for time and he made an impatient gesture.

"Come on, Hermione" he said, sliding out of the driver's seat and coming around to help her out. "Keep it kind of quiet, though. Ashlynn's asleep."

Leading her across the lawn as he held a sleeping Ashlynn he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Looking down at his sleeping daughter he realized he was.

Hermione came to a dead stop, horrified, as the magnitude of it all rose up in front of her. "I can't go in there" He frowned at her "Why not?"

"Because… What will everyone think?"

Draco groaned, "To hell with what they think," She still didn't move and he added, "Look, where else are you going to go?"

Well, that was it, wasn't it? She had no choice. How the heck had she let this happen? He was right. She looked at him, feeling frustrated and a bit angry.

She hated being in this position. But she knew she was going to have to give in to the inevitable. Unless she wanted to go back to Hogsmeade.

"Listen, don't worry about it," he said, still trying to convince her "I've got plenty of rooms"

Hermione blinked. "There will be a room just for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Sure" he said rolling his eyes

Touching his arm, she looked up at him searchingly. "So let me get this straight. You're not trying to smuggle me into your bedroom?

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and then groaned. "Hermione, I'm interested in one thing. Making sure my daughter is safe. Got that?"

"My daughter is fine." She said knowing the words sounded defensive. "Good" he said, "Let's keep it that way"

She stood there frowning at him. The harsh light from the porch contorted his handsome face, but his determination was clear. This was more than just Ashlynn.

She didn't get it and because she didn't get it, she was suspicious. What was his angle anyway?

"You understand that I love Harry and I plan on fixing this," she reminded him.

A flash of something that looked close to pain came and went across his face so quickly, she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it.

"So you say," he said. Hermione shook her head, trying to puzzle him out and failing at it. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"Who said it bothered me? He started to turn away, then slowly turned back as though he'd thought better of it. "It's just that…well, I want to make sure you think this through I guess."

She fought back a wave of weariness. Did he really think she didn't think this through? Losing Harry had been the hardest, most heart-breaking dilemma she'd ever faced. How could it be anything else?

"Believe me, I've done a lot of thinking about it and it's what I'm going to do" she explained.

"A lot of people don't. A lot of people just let things happen without looking ahead to the consequences." He stared at her as though he expected her to take his words to heart and maybe do something else as a result. "And later they regret it"

She was tempted to resent his words but she had a sudden insight that changed her attitude. He was regretting something himself, she could tell. It was written all over him.

She couldn't ask him what it was. They just didn't know each other that way anymore. But she could ask him to explain something else she'd been wondering about.

"Draco" she said, studying his face. "What made you come over and insist I stay at your place the way you did? Were you planning to get me to leave with you even if I said no?"

"Sure," he said candidly, his eyes dark as night in the midnight shadows. "I couldn't sleep thinking about you and my daughter staying in that hellhole"

She drew herself up the steps "So you came over to manage my life for me?" she growled

Exasperation filled his face.

"Hermione, you can go ahead and be outraged if you want to. I don't care. I only did what I had to do. Curse me."

"I just might," she muttered, coming behind him, clutching her robe in close. It was a weak threat at best. And she really wasn't outraged, or even angry. She didn't have the heart.

In fact deep inside, she felt a warm sense of relief in having someone to lean on, even if for a very short period of time. Being without Harry was the pits. And now, for better or for worse, she had a friend. Even if it was Draco.

They moved queerly through the darkened house and up the wide stairway careful not to wake Ashlynn. Draco led her down a long hallway, then stopped and pushed open a door.

"Here we go" he held the door open and she looked inside. The room was small but nicely furnished with a dresser sporting a huge mirror, an elegant desk with a chair and a storybook bed with a fluffy canopy.

"Oh," she said wowed. This was too nice. "Are you sure this isn't somebody's room?"

"It's yours for the time being" he said. "But you're going to have to share the bathroom." He gestured toward it.

She wasn't even listening. She was still turning slowly, enchanted by the room. The curtains and the bedspread matched the canopy.

He frowned, watching her pleasure in the room and not sure why it disturbed him. But it did.

But then, a lot about her disturbed him. Like the way her body had felt against him when they walked to the house. The feel of her haunted him. Something about it didn't fit right.

"I surely don't deserve this," she said as he laid Ashlynn down on the bed.

"What does deserving have to do with anything?" he said gruffly. "This is what's available. That's all"

"That's all" she repeated turning and ending up right in front of him. "This is so great. Thank you, Draco!" And seized with impulsive gratitude, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Startled, he turned toward her. They jostled. Her body was there again, this time she felt soft and firm. Sending his senses out the window.

Then his mouth found her lips and he realized it was pointless to fight the inevitable. He was going to kiss her.

There was no doubt he'd been thinking about her for a while. He couldn't get her off his mind. She'd filled every thought he'd had since the day she walked out.

She'd been the reason he'd sprawled on his bed and stared at the ceiling for two hours before he finally decided to get up and get her. But he thought he was thinking clearly when he was with her. But a vision of a certain red head came to mind.

Or maybe not. It seemed there was something else going on, some dark, urgent undercurrent he'd been trying to ignore. But it was there. And now he knew.

The taste of her soft mouth as it yielded to his, the feel of her high, firm breasts against his chest, the fresh scent of her skin, was all so good, so intoxicating and arousing.

Oh, hell. God he missed her. The last two years felt like they never happened. What was he, crazy?

He pulled back at the same time she did, but if his reaction was regret, hers was outrage.

"Omigod, I should have known better!" Hands balled into fists and her eyebrows knit together in anger, she looked ready to hit him.

"I'm getting out of here," she hissed. "No,no" he said grabbing her by the shoulder and forcing her to look at his face. "Look Hermione, I don't know how that happened. That just got away from me. Really it's late and I'm tired and…"

He shrugged, knowing his excuses were lame ones. "That's the sort of thing I didn't want to happen," he said.

_Liar_ his mind screamed.

After she calmed down a bit, he felt secure in releasing her shoulders. And when he did, she stood still instead of bolting.

"You'll be safe. You can stay here. Look there's a lock on the inside of the door. You can charm yourself in and never come out. I won't be able to get to you," he told her trying to reassure.

"You swear?" She searched his eyes uncertainly. "Because I didn't come here with you for this"

Draco groaned, "I know that. I didn't mean to do it. You're just too damn appealing. It was a natural reaction" Well here he was in a hole and he just couldn't stop digging, could he?

"Look, I didn't grab you. You grabbed me. And I couldn't resist quickly enough. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, so now you're saying I threw myself at you?"

He hesitated, trying to evaluate just how much she was angry "Yeah. More or less" he said teasing her.

"Out!" she pointed the way to the door, only now her fury was pretty obvious. He looked down at her and shook his head, half laughing.

"Okay Hermione I think you've got everything you're going to need. I'll see you in the morning"

"If I'm still here" she spat

"Right" he sighed. At the door he stopped and turned back. She stood looking at him. He wanted to go back and gather her up in his arms and cradle her through the night.

Wincing he pushed back the impulse, but he couldn't stop staring at her, wondering where this need to nurture had come from. Had it been a mistake to bring her here? No doubt.

Too late for second thoughts. She was here and he was afraid he'd changed his destiny because of it.

"Sleep tight" he said "You too," she said so softly it was almost a whisper.

But it was the look in her eyes that he carried away with him.

Draco had to smile as he went on toward his own bedroom down the hall. It was funny but he almost resented that he had wanted Hermione. He wasn't quite ready for that.

She was a treasure, something he'd found that he wanted all to himself for now. Or maybe it was just that he didn't want to have to explain to everyone just exactly what it was that he was doing with her. Why he wanted her in his house, why he couldn't stand to have her in that awful place she was living.

Because he wasn't too sure of that himself.

Well chapter 14 is here and I hoped you liked it. Do your thing and review responsibly….


	15. The truth is out

**Chapter15- The truth is out**

Tossing the blankets aside Draco groaned. He didn't know what was happening to him lately but frankly it was beginning to drive him insane. She was plaguing his mind constantly and he couldn't help but wonder why exactly that was.

The developing urge to see her worked on his mind causing him to rub his temples in confusion. What would she say to him anyway? He hadn't actually done anything to deserve her welcome.

And as annoying as that was it bothered him. Somewhere deep in his soul he ached to see her. She may have not been one of his favorite people back in the past, but she had proved herself to him as far as he was concerned.

He only hoped she would talk to him, allow him to explain his actions. Ginny knew he loved Hermione, and maybe just maybe they could put this all behind them and call each other friends.

It had to be the only plausible reason he couldn't get her off his mind, he felt guilty. The very idea made him want to laugh. Him feeling guilty over mistreating a Weasley? That defiantly was worth laughing about. Right?

Yeah he decided, the need to see her beat to hard for him to ignore. He only hoped when he got there she wouldn't slam the door in his face. Moving quietly past the room where his daughter and Hermione slept he winced. Why in the world was he sneaking out when all he ever wanted lay behind the door? Truthfully he didn't know…

Ginny sighed as she sat on the couch attempting to finish the supply list for the joke shop she had started last week. The tears blurred her vision and the words appeared to smear under her eyes.

Figuring it was pointless to continue in her state she tried to come up with an explanation why she let Draco get to her so badly when there was a knock on her door.

She wished she could ignore it and just sit there reveling in the fact that she was a failure when it came to love. But whoever it was knocked again.

"Coming" she said, getting off the couch and walking reluctantly toward the door.

She opened it. Oh.no. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Draco didn't wait for an invitation out of fear of her shutting the door on him. He simply walked past her and right into the room.

"We need to talk," he said.

"There is nothing to talk about Draco," she told him.

He flopped- flopped in a very unmalfoy fashion onto the couch. Ginny was sure Narcissa Malfoy would die from embarrassment that her son didn't wait to be invited before making himself comfortable in a lady's house.

Imagine what it would do to the Malfoy code of proper social habits? Ginny thought sarcastically.

"Make yourself at home" she said with more than a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"You've been avoiding me," he said to her.

Ginny quickly made a brush at her tears as her back faced the door. "It appears I have. I congratulate you on stating the obvious"

She wiped her face and started gathering up her papers.

"Weasley what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh jeez. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She jumped to her feet, wiped her eyes again and tried to do a circumspect sniff.

"I didn't sneak," he said. "A Malfoy never sneaks. You told me to make myself at home so I did. You were just too preoccupied with your crying to hear me approach"

"I wasn't crying." She said desperate to hide the very fact.

He trailed a finger down her left cheek and held it out for her to inspect. It was obviously damp.

"My eyes were watering," she said. "Allergies, I think"

"What are you allergic to?" he asked, not appearing to believe her.

"Malfoy's" was her answer.

Draco didn't respond to the comment only stared at her. Taking in the sight before him.

Her lips were tight in dislike, while she stood there glaring at him. Her white nightgown slid down her shoulder leaving her skin showing a little more than he should have seen.

Her deep brown eyes showing no mercy as she continued to glare at him.

Draco had to admit the way she eyed him with such contempt and sadness. She never looked so beautiful.

"Really?" Draco asked, "You didn't seem allergic when I did this…"

Ginny knew what he was going to do, just like she knew she should run. But she simply stood there and waited, a shot of anticipation coursing through her body as he pulled her into his arms.

"Not allergies," he whispered softly against her neck. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. If it's possible, I'll fix it" that's why he came after all isn't it? He thought

"I don't need you to fix my problems. The only thing I need is a good allergy pill" she sighed trying not to look at him.

"Weasley" that's all he said, just that absurd way he said her name and she found it still grated on her every last nerve. Okay, so maybe it didn't grate too much as it should. Right now, as a matter of fact, it felt good to hear him say her name.

He kissed her softly on the cheek, and needing to put some space between them, she took a step back. The kiss, rather than comforting her, only left her hungry for more.

She tried to fight, god help her she did. But it was no use, her feelings were already out.

He grabbed her arm softly and held her in place, then pulled her gently toward him. She could have pulled away, should have, but she didn't. And he was surprised when it relived him that she stayed.

"Damn, Ginny" he murmured as his lips touched hers.

This kiss didn't have the hunger the first one had. It was soft and spoke of understanding and empathy. It melted the last of Ginny's resistance.

She wanted this man even though she knew it was too soon to believe he felt anything but a superficial attraction. She knew it in her head, but couldn't seem to convince her heart of anything but the fact she wanted him.

Wanted him with a growing passion she didn't know how to extinguish. And as he eased her down on the couch she realized she didn't want to.

"Ginny I want you" he whispered, staring at her- studying her. This time it was far more intense than it ever had been before.

The time had come. She faced the inevitable and said "Then what are you waiting for?"

They spent the next hours lost in each other, neither thinking about the world around them or any problems.

Sighing as he walked down the road Draco couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that threaten to take him over. He went over there to make amends, salvage a friendship. Not to sleep with her. She had become a friend to him and he didn't take that lightly.

But when he looked at her standing there clearly vulnerable and looking beautiful all thoughts of talking left his mind and he wanted nothing more then to have her in his arms naked.

He sighed once again as he continued to walk. Why did he find himself thinking of taking her to the nearest bed every time he came in contact with her? Why did she haunt his nights? And most recently his days.

He was supposed to be in love with Hermione. He was in love with Hermione. All of this just didn't make any sense he finally had his daughter and her mother at the manor and he spends the night making love to Ginny.

He almost felt sick. He truly deserved whatever he got. If Hermione never came back to him he would have nobody to blame but himself. _But you would have Ginny _a small voice said from somewhere deep in his mind.

Kicking a rock out of frustration, he sat down on the curb rubbing his forehead. This was ridiculous. Being in love with Hermione meant he shouldn't want Ginny. Yet somehow he managed to do just the opposite.

He knew it couldn't happen again, he was going to make sure it didn't. Everything he worked hard for would be lost and he didn't want that. Or did he? He just didn't know anymore.

Ginny sat in the middle of her bed the tears were beginning to lessen as she stared at the empty spot where Draco laid only a while ago.

She knew it was wrong to allow herself to taste him again. He was in love with someone else and yet she seemed to forget that every time she saw him.

He would never want her let alone love her and waking up and finding him gone only confirmed it. Getting mixed up with Draco had only caused her pain.

But she wasn't the only one. Harry and Hermione were the real victims here and as she looked at the phone. She knew the time had come to finish what she started.

Harry groaned opening his eyes. He just couldn't sleep, no mattered how hard he tried to keep from thinking about Hermione it wasn't working.

The beautiful woman with the rich, chestnut hair who had come into his life on a Hogwarts train threaten to take over his thoughts all together. But he held them at bay. He needed to work out his feelings regarding his daughter and Draco.

Then he'd focus all his energy on getting his life back.

Groaning as the telephone rang he snatched up the receiver. "Hello" he said gruffly

Ginny gulped, it was late and he sounded quite grouchy but She knew her actions ruined her friend's marriage. She only wanted to help Draco know his daughter not destroy Harry and Hermione's life and now she had to try and fix it. She only hoped he forgave her in the end, though she didn't feel that lucky.

"Harry" she said weakly.

Harry took a few minutes before he registered it was Ginny on the phone. Trying to sound as polite as possible he sighed, "Look gin I'm trying to sleep right now. Can I call you back later?" he sighed again.

"I'm so sorry Harry for everything," she sobbed causing him to sit up. "Gin are you alright?" he asked confused by her outburst.

"No I'm not," she sobbed "And I never will be. Harry I'm so sorry for everything"

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion "What on earth are you talking about" he asked her.

Taking a deep breath before she went on "This is all my fault. I never meant to cause you pain. I only did what I thought was right for Ashlynn. Oh, Harry please can you find it your heart to forgive me?"

"Whoa, Whoa. Forgive you for what gin? This has nothing to do with you."

"But it does" she cried into the phone cutting him off.

Sighing he leaned his head back on the chair "Ginny, you did Hermione a favor. It's not like you were sneaking around with Draco" he paused frowning as his own words replayed in his head.

Something made him pale when she didn't respond to his comment. "Gin, you weren't sneaking around with Draco," he repeated.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she sobbed and he felt his stomach tie in knots. No it wasn't true. Hermione let him see Ashlynn they were there. He saw them.

_Ginny was there too remember!_ He was glad he was in a chair cause he would have surely fell to the floor due to the pain in his chest.

"Tell me I didn't throw my wife away over a misunderstanding" he whispered in shock.

"Harry, I only thought I was helping" she whimpered not really understanding what he meant.

Harry couldn't believe it. He knew he was going to be sick. She was sobbing when he hung the phone up slowly. He didn't bother saying a word to her before then.

All he could think of was Hermione and Ashlynn sleeping at an inn cause he assumed the wrong thing. He had to speak to her. But he didn't know exactly what room she was in only where she was staying. Maybe he should just go there. No maybe he should talk to Ron. His mind was too crowded with thoughts to think clearly. Yeah Ron would be the best one to ask.

Quickly picking up the phone he dialed Ron's number. After listening to it ring for a few moments Ron answered. "Hello, Weasley residence" he said.

"Ron what room is Hermione staying in" he barked out a little too hasty.

"Harry, is that you?" Ron asked surprised. "Yes, Ron it's me. Now what room is she in?" Ron pretended to ignore his angry tone and sighed.

"Harry, I really don't think you should go upsetting her any further. She has been through…"

"I'm not going to pick a fight. I just need to talk to her now what room?" Harry said seriously debating whether or not to hang up.

"I was going to see her myself. I'll pop right over and come with you" Ron told him. " Ron you don't think she would refuse to see me do you?" he asked worried.

"Harry you are very important to her. You must know that. After all you are her best friend and her husband" Ron assured him.

He frowned when he thought of how she left. "Yeah, but she may need a little persuasion to remember that. See you in a minute"

He rang off, and then worriedly rubbed his fingers along his jaw. He felt as though he was seeing the truth about a lot of things for the first time. Why hadn't he seen it before? He wondered. Hermione had certainly tried to tell him something the night she left.

His heart ached as he pictured her begging him to listen. Why hadn't he realized she'd only been spelling out the truth?

Hell, whom was he kidding? He'd refused to see the truth. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew that. And it irritated him to think that he'd let his pride-.

He cut off the thought. This was not the time to worry about the past. He'd done too much of that already. He needed to focus on the future. He needed to make plans for the days and weeks and years ahead.

His mind churned with possibilities. What had to be done wasn't going to be easy for him. He shook his head. No this wasn't going to be easy at all.

But he had to do what was right. For Ashlynn, for her mother and himself. However, he didn't feel that the situation would be too hard to solve, it seemed the only hurdle he faced was his own damn male pride.

Harry ran agitated fingers through his already disheveled hair. No, he felt pretty certain that between himself, Ashlynn and Draco, they could work out a reasonable agreement if that's what it took.

It was the situation with Hermione that concerned him the most…. He saw things so clearly…his feelings for this woman. And how unfairly he'd treated her. Hell, he'd really screwed up their relationship royally.

The thing to do was to bare his soul to Hermione, he knew that. But at this point, after all the stupid things he'd said and done, he was left wondering if she still cared enough to listen.

Ron and Harry entered the inn and Harry felt his heart stop. He was scared, scared she would never forgive him and he would truly have lost her for good.

Without saying a word he followed Ron up the battered steps leading to the first floor. He heart raced with anticipation as they stopped in front of a door looking dreadfully close to falling. He had to shut his eyes to keep from witnessing the ruins his girls now called home.

"Mione" Ron called through the door.

No answer came and Ron knocked once more. "She must be sleeping. It is sort of late" he said calling her again.

Harry stiffened, Hermione was a light sleeper. He knew that. No something wasn't right here. She would have answered at the first knock.

A million thoughts ran through his head while Ron continued to knock, unaware of Harry's worries. And none of them were good.

"Hermione it's Harry" he found himself saying as he prayed for her to answer.

"She's not here," He told Ron looking worried.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course she is. Where else would she be at this hour?" Ron explained.

"I don't know where but it's not here" Harry hissed running his hand through his hair. Okay now was not the time to panic. Maybe she was staying with Lavender and Seamus.

No he would have said something to him.

"Well Luna said she was here the last time she talked to her. So maybe she is just sleeping Harry. I'll knock again" Ron closed his phone and beat on the door a little more forceful.

"Something isn't right Ron" Harry said when they were hit once more with silence

Wrinkling his brow Ron nodded "I think you may be bloody right"

Ron frowned it wasn't like Hermione to not at least answer. Hell she didn't mind telling you off even if she didn't want to see you.

"Maybe she went out for something?" he said hopeful. "At eleven thirty. I doubt it" Harry huffed.

"Let's go downstairs maybe someone knows where she is," Ron said quickly descending the stairs as Harry followed fast behind him.

"Excuse me" Harry shouted causing the old woman behind the counter to jump.

"Goodness, child I'm old but not deaf" she said chuckling as she smiled to the two men.

"Oh, sorry" he said breathlessly. "I was wondering if you could help me," he said gently this time.

The woman smiled softly "Well I will most certainly try" she said wiping the counter.

"And just what does the great Harry Potter need help with?" she asked still keeping herself busy with her work.

"We're looking for a woman," Ron said stepping in front of Harry.

"A woman?" she repeated stacking the cups to her left. "Yes a woman. She has brown hair, travels with a child about two. She has been staying here for the last two days," he explained.

The woman seemed to be thinking hard as she swatted the damp cloth across the counter. "Oh yeah. I remember her. Hermione was her name. Cute little girl she had".

Harry sighed with relief, so she was here then. He could at least breath easier knowing she was safe and not off with some crazy psycho.

"You don't happen to know where she is do you?" Harry asked sounded quite anxious.

"Nope sorry, I haven't seen them since they checked out this evening" she said shrugging.

"Checked out!" He bellowed. "Where was she going?" he demanded. Ron pushed him back slightly seeing the surprise his outburst caused the old lady.

"I don't know where!" she said frowning. "She left with that Malfoy boy. Maybe she's with him." Harry stood speechless. Hermione left with Draco. Where could they have gone?

"Did she have bags?" Ron asked his voice sounded strained.

Nodding her head yes he sighed.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He turned away from the counter and stared at the steps where her room was supposed to be.

"She left with Malfoy" Ron gasped. "I don't believe this"

Harry narrowed his eyes and headed for the front door. "Harry did you hear what she said?" Ron shouted after him.

"Every word" he called gruffly over his shoulder snatching open the door.

"Then where in the bloody hell are you going?" He asked annoyed that he would walk away.

"To get my wife," Harry said walking out. "Thank god" he thought as he ran after him. Maybe just maybe there was hope for them afterall.

Sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble with my Internet. But all is fixed and I'm ready to go. I know this is a short chapter and I apologize, the next one shall be longer I promise. Hope you liked it and chapter 16 will be out soon.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and believed in this story. This is all for you guys. Please review and I hope to hear from you all soon.

Bra4goten


	16. Should I stay or should I go

**Once again thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys are awesome and never forget it. I promise you all there will be a very happy ending when this is all said and done.**

**Chapter 16 – Should I stay or should I go**

Harry found it really hard to remain calm as he headed to Malfoy Manor. What the hell was he thinking to let her go like that? Sure he was scared of love, wanted no part of it.

But despite his feelings he fell for her and he fell hard. So Draco came back and managed to disrupt his comfortable life. He only succeeded in that fact because Harry allowed him too.

Now he could very well let her go and do his best to move on without her or he could stand tall and fight for the woman he loved. Fighting for the ones you loved was a great thing but it carried with it the inevitable cost of possible failure.

But he'd be damned if he sat by and let Draco live his life. Harry was fully prepared to do whatever it took to get her back. No matter what the cost. Having her love didn't seem so important to him anymore as having her home.

"Maybe she was kidnapped" Ron said hopefully. He didn't want to face the possibility that she very well may have left on her own free will.

Harry gave him what sounded almost like a snort. "That's a nice theory. But the fact is, we don't know exactly what has happened"

Ron glanced at him sideways. He couldn't help admiring the flash of determination in his friends eyes, the way he loved Hermione gave Ron a new sense of respect for the man he held in high regard.

"Here it is. Nobody seems to be home," Ron said. Once they reached the manor Harry didn't bother to hide his disgust. The only thing he wanted from that place was his wife and daughter.

Harry looked up grimacing as he looked at the darkened house. "I'm going to check anyway. She may be just sleeping," he told Ron.

"You can't just go barging in there and demanding to see her" Ron flinched as though the thought crazy.

"And why not?" Harry bit out. "She's my wife, I can talk to her regardless on where she stays"

Ron sighed as he looked at his best friend; He understood what his friend was going through. Hell he didn't want her here anymore than Harry did but he knew Hermione and if she felt she was being pushed or control she would rebel in a heartbeat.

"Harry" he said turning to him "If you go charging in there she would just wind up getting angry and refuse to even speak to you. Is that what you want?"

Ron didn't wait for his answer continuing to make him see reason. "Let's just knock and hope she's here," he said.

Yeah then what? He didn't know if he would even get a chance to see her. But on the other hand, she would get upset if he went in on an angry stupor.

He knew Ron's way was a better course. If he tried to go in and force her into doing things the way he thought they should be done, he was going to put her back up permanently.

He almost grinned, thinking of how fierce her pretty face would get, how her perfect little chin would jut out as she defied him. She completed him in her own way. Funny how hard she tried to resist that.

Still, the more he thought about it, the more he knew this was not where he wanted her staying. He wanted her home with him and their daughter.

No matter what faced him behind those heavy wooden doors he knew he wasn't leaving without them.

"Fine we'll knock but if nobody answers I'm going in" Harry said leaving no room for argument.

"Like hell you will. The only thing you're going to do is remove yourself from my property before I kill you" Growled a voice behind them.

Turning with contempt in his eyes Harry faced Draco Malfoy. "I'm not going anywhere till I have my wife and daughter," he hissed.

Curling his lip in a nasty smirk Draco stepped up on the porch "In case you forgot, _you_ don't have a daughter. And as far as Hermione goes you threw her out" he said.

"Which you saw as an opportunity to slink your way closer to her," Ron barked out slamming his fist into the deep pockets of his robes to keep from using his wand.

"Once again Weasley you seem to open your mouth and grace me with your stupidly" Draco snorted both eyes resting on Ron and Harry.

Harry glanced over at Ron, his face all red from anger. He could tell Ron was ready to pounce and by all means he wasn't going to stop him.

Draco continued to look at them as he spoke "I saw a friend who needed help and I stepped up to do just that. I mean her husband obviously wasn't up to the job". He smirked in triumph as he witnessed the impact his words inflicted on Harry.

Now it was Harry who looked ready to pounce. Draco watched him with great intense, remembering to watch his wand hand.

Draco grimaced as he recalled his words. Who was he trying to kid? Hermione wasn't here because he felt the need to help a _friend. _Her and that little girl was taking on a larger than life proportion in his life- and it was no secret to him why that was.

It had only been a few weeks since he learned he had a child. Out there in the world had been a daughter he didn't know about. That had been a completely mind blowing concept and he still wasn't used to it.

He loved Hermione and it made him sick to think Hermione had his child and never told him. But from what he learned so far she went to Potter for help and they had been married when she was ready to deliver.

It was hard thinking that while he was casually going on with his life, mourning her and spying on Voldemort, hell even dating a few times, Harry was taking on all the responsibility he should have been sharing with her.

And that she had made the solo decision to raise her daughter his _daughter_ with someone else.

He should have been there.

Maybe he thought helping her now would make amends to a certain degree. He knew he would never repair the damage he caused a few years back but he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying.

Could that be part of his interest in Hermione and what was to become of her? Sure, he knew it wasn't easy but he loved Hermione. Absolutely it was a no-brainer. And if he had to kill Harry to keep her he would.

"Hermione is here because she wants to be" Draco said, "Unless you want to make a fool of yourselves I suggest you leave now"

Ron snorted, "I'll believe that when I hear her say it herself," he said hissing with rage.

"I have to agree with Ron, She very well could be held against her will" Harry said refusing to believe she wanted to be here and being selfish enough not to really care if she did or not.

Draco raised his brow "Oh you don't have to worry about them. I assure you both will be very well taking care of. My daughter shall want for nothing and as far as Hermione goes…"

Draco grinned, "I'm sure I can accommodate her _needs_ as well," he said sweetly leaving an image in Harry's mind that sent his blood pressure skyrocketing.

"You will never touch her," Harry hissed dangerously. "You value your life far to much to die Malfoy," he warned.

"Do I now?" Draco tested "And what if I already have hmm?" He hadn't but the idea of fucking with Harry was too strong. And it seemed to work cause Harry reached for his wand causing Draco to open his eyes in surprise.

"You bastard" Harry said pulling his wand out and quickly advanced on Draco, he could very well end up in Azkaban for killing him, but Harry didn't care. His mind was still stuck on the image of Draco making love to _his _Hermione.

Ducking Draco managed to reach the door narrowly missing the spell Harry flung at him. Reaching for his wand he shouted a spell and Harry flew back into Ron.

"I wont let you take her from me again Potter" he said with his wand pointed at the two.

"SHE'S NOT YOURS TO KEEP" Harry bellowed. He launched himself across the porch with quickness as Ron tried to grab on to Malfoy.

Draco tried to free himself from Ron's hold as Harry located his wand "Get out the way Ron" Harry cried clearly wanting to curse Draco but afraid of hitting Ron in the crossfire.

Seeing Ron wasn't going to let him go, he had to go for it. Pointing his wand widely at the struggling pair he yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Both of their wands flew out of their hands and flew toward the front door of the house. Both Ron and Draco stopped and moved to grab their wands.

Seeing his opportunity Harry seized the moment and charged at Draco sending them both crashing into the door and landing in the front hallway of Malfoy manor.

"She isn't happy" Draco struggled to say as he tried to sit up. Harry growled noticing his wand was lying by the doorway. But he didn't need his wand to deal with Draco.

Shrugging slightly he decided he would just do it the muggle way and delivered a right hook straight to Draco's nose. "You have no idea how she feels," he said as Draco held his nose.

Despite the pain his face was in Draco managed to smirk "I know she feels contempt for you" he said. Not sure if he wanted to say it to get a rise or to convince himself of the lie.

That was it Harry had enough of the prat and he surely wasn't going to take anymore. Before he could do anything Draco landed a punch to his temple catching him off guard.

Harry lunged at him and the two went to fighting, each of them stating their claim to the woman that held both their hearts.

Ron watched as the two fought. He wanted to jump right in and pound Malfoy to a pulp but this was Harry's fight and he needed to let him fight it.

But he didn't dare take his eyes of the struggling twosome. If Harry looked like he wasn't going to favor out then all bets were off and he would jump in.

Hermione's eyes flew open. She stared into the dark, wondering what had jolted her awake. Had it been the noise she could her from below.

There was a thump and someone screaming, quickly she glanced over at her daughter. Still fast asleep. She breathed in relief and scooted closer to the middle of the bed.

Something hit the wall hard and she jerked in response. This was crazy and more than that it was scary. She had no idea what went on in this house or what things Draco did to occupy his time.

But she was right when she said earlier she had to find another place to live. The yelling continued and Hermione winced as Ashlynn stirred. She didn't want her daughter waking up and witnessing something awful.

Suddenly there was a new voice and she raised her head to get a better listen. The yelling was almost hysterical and the thumps sounded more like a real fight. And then there was nothing. Silence.

"Bloody hell, Harry I think you killed him" Ron gasped. Harry waved his hand "He's… just…knocked…out" he panted flexing his fingers to numb the pain.

Ron looked down at Draco "Remind me not to piss you off mate" he whistled. As Harry glanced over to see his enemy lying there unmoving.

"I need to find Hermione," he said climbing the stairs. Nodding his head Ron stepped over Draco and followed Harry up the staircase but not before giving him a swift kick to the leg.

Hermione sat still on the bed frowning; she didn't know what happened out there but whatever it was it ended rather quickly leaving her feeling uneasy.

Just then someone banged on her door. She jumped a foot into the air and cried out softly. Her heart was thumping so hard it felt like it would explode. Closing her eyes for a second, she tried to even her breathing.

Slipping from the bed she walked softly to the door, just listening, trying to figure out who or what waited on the other side of the door.

Was it the thing that caused the yelling or was it Draco coming to see her? She didn't know but she was not about to find out.

"Hermione? Are you in there? Are you okay? Answer me please"

It took a minute for her to realize it was Harry and once she did, joy burst inside her.

"Harry?" she tugged on the many locks she conjured, sliding them back and opening the door. "It's really you" she said closed to tears. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked very good standing there- all tall and dark and strong. Just what she needed right now. Relief swept through her and she threw herself into his arms.

It only lasted a second and she jumped back away from him so quickly, he might have thought he'd imagined the whole thing. But for those few seconds his arms had felt so good against her body.

"When did you get here?" she asked, backing into the bedroom. A weird place in her sleepy mind seemed to think he might have appeared in a puff of smoke. But the strong, protective arms around her had been so real and she knew he was here.

"I came to get you," he responded calmly. "Get your things and I'll grab Ashlynn," he said.

She stared at him blankly "You came to get me? It's almost midnight" she added not sure what heck was going on.

"And it will only get later the longer you procrastinate" he told her softly. He wanted to get out of her before Draco came to and they had to fight again.

"Oh" she said looking at him but he wasn't waiting any longer and suddenly he entered the bedroom. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here"

She shook her head "Where would I go?" she asked knowing he didn't want her at the flat. "Where would I live, I …" he grabbed her arm and she looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm so sorry Mione," he whispered releasing her arm to caress her cheek. "I refused to listen to you when you tried to tell me about Ginny. And I kicked you out without a second thought. I may be too late and I understand if it is but you need to be at home."

Ron listened from around the doorway wanting to give them space to talk. Closing his eyes he hoped it wasn't too late.

"Look I know you may hate me but bottom line, I'm not going to let you sleep here another night."

So that was why he was here. He wasn't coming to declare his love and whisk her away to live happily ever after. He just didn't want her near Draco. The very notion killed her soul and brought tears to her eyes.

"But…" she started to say but he cut her off. "Hermione I'm not leaving this house till you agree to come with me," he groaned. "Hermione, I mean it. You're coming with me. You have no other options"

Ron rolled his eyes at his friends comment. Didn't he realize how demanding he was sounding?

She sighed "Why Harry? Why do you want me to come home now? When just the other day you threw me out," she asked him.

"I acted foolishly the other day and I can never take back the hurt I caused you but I want to try. Mione, you're my wife and my best friend. Can't you see I care deeply for you?" he said softly.

_That I love you_ he wanted to say. But as he studied her he wondered if it was the right time to tell her. Finding it wasn't he let the words slip back down to his throat. And sighed instead.

"You don't want to return home with me?" he asked her a little scared of her answer. His eyes were huge as though it was going to hurt him if she turned him down.

She stared then threw her hands out. "Harry, don't do this to me."

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Don't put me through this heartbreak. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if you will ask me to leave everytime Draco acts foolishly." _I can't keep hoping you will love me one day_ she thought to herself.

"I understand your fear, and I swear to you I will never turn my back on you again. Trust me, come home with me please!" he begged.

"So many night's I longed to have you come for me" she whispered.

"After all I did to you. Why was that?" he asked in surprise.

She hesitated. How was she going to explain without giving away her secret? "Ashlynn doesn't understand" was what she finally decided to say, hoping it was enough.

"Will you be able to walk away from Draco?" he asked then groaned when he realized what he did just ask.

"I can and I will," she told him. "I don't want him Harry so let's not start this up again"

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said turning away to look at his daughter sleeping. God he missed her so much these past few days. "But…"

"But what? You think I still want him?" she glared at him. "I thought you could see right down into my soul. I thought you knew me better than that.

She sighed, "Ah, but now you're wondering, can I really trust her?"

"Trust has nothing to do with it," he groaned out.

"So it mainly boils down to bitter hatred? She asked closed to becoming angry.

He groaned shaking his head. He knew he should just come out with it, tell her it was cause he loved her but telling now would have been sealing his fate. She didn't want love and as much as it pained him he had to remember that.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. When have some spare time, I'll tell you things that would blow your mind"

Hermione didn't know why but those words gave her hope. Hope for a wonderful future with him. And she wanted nothing more but to go home.

A life without Harry seemed more heartbreaking then living with him without love. She would just have to learn to hide her feelings and put all this dreaded mess behind them.

Smiling she rushed into his arms catching him by surprise "Take me home Harry." She cried into his arms as he gently rocked her. Thankful she had agreed to return to him.

He wasn't quite sure what made her agree but frankly he didn't care.

Ron gave a silent thanks above and sighed. Everything was finally was going to be back to normal. Well maybe not normal. After all the past two years had been something else then what he knew.

But he loved his best friends and just wanted them to be as happy as they once were.

"Come on let's go home" Harry said letting her go. He walked over to pick up Ashlynn as Hermione's heart soared she was going home with Harry.

"I hated the way he teased us when we were growing up" she said causing him to stare at him "And look at me now. I ended up being stupid." She said sighing.

Harry moved as though her words exasperated him. Standing beside her he forced her to face him. "You haven't ended up anything," he said evenly.

"You were young Hermione. You are a different person now."

There was a fire in his eyes that startled her. It seemed odd that he would care so much about that.

"How am I different? I'm managed to up heave my life. Making the same mistakes as before. Don't you see? It almost seems like I'm fated to relive history"

"No. You're not going to relive history." He sounded so sure of himself. "You've got someone to help you stay away from that."

She looked up at him wide eyed. "Who?"

"Me" he said smiling.

She knew he was going to say that, but she still wasn't sure. "But Harry, who am I to you, really? Why would you do all this?"

He stared down at her for a moment, either unable or unwilling to give her a credible explanation.

"I have my reasons," he said at last, and then he turned and started walking out the door. She stared after him, intent on insisting on a better answer to her question but was stopped when she turned the corner and ran into Ron.

"Oh, Ron" she cried throwing her arms around his neck. "You really came through for me, thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You two coming or what?" Harry asked in a whisper careful not to wake Ashlynn. Hermione and Ron quickly followed him down the steps as a conscience Malfoy was trying to sit up.

Hermione was just standing there with Draco's eyes bearing down on her, looking incredibly hurt and his shirt was ripped open revealing a deep scratch on his chest.

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. He looked so bad. Her eyes searched Harry's for an explanation. "He wasn't so keen on me seeing you," he said knowing what her look was for.

"That was a cheap trick, Potter. Resulting to a muggle duel." he spit. "Oh, Harry you didn't" Hermione said.

"Hey, lay off him Hermione ferret boy here attacked first." Ron said coming to his friend's defense.

"And I'm about to attack you again if you think you're leaving with them" he said looking at Harry.

Harry moved to hand Ashlynn over to Ron but Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Harry allow me. I just need to talk to him."

"Please" she said and he kept hold of his daughter not really liking the idea of her talking to him.

"Hi" he simply said trying to stand up. "Hi yourself" she said back. Her heart went out to Draco but he had to understand there was nothing left for them anymore.

She was going home with Harry and once he accepted that they could move on.

For just a moment, there didn't seem to be anything else to say. They stared at each other, both of aware of what could happen. Then Hermione cleared her throat and spoke.

"I've been thinking things over." She sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "You know I do appreciate so much you giving me a place to stay and I really do thank you. But as far as living here in your house…"

She took a deep breath and tried again. "I just don't think I'd better stay."

Draco's gaze went hard as flint and almost as cold. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't be here" She looked at him as though her eyes might be able to convey her meaning if her words couldn't. "Don't you see? This isn't good for either one of us especially not Ashlynn. And I just can't accept that"

He was still looking darkly at her as he tried to absorb what she was saying. "You're wrong. We can be together, our daughter needs both of her parents."

"She has her parents Draco," she stated softly "Harry and I, that is all she knows and for her sake let it stay that way"

He groaned as he finally made it to his feet. "Hermione, please don't go. Don't walk out on me. I asked you leave before and you did. Now I ask you to stay please listen to me once more."

His plea touched her heart, she knew he loved her and regardless on the past. Draco was a very caring person. It broke her heart to cause him pain but he needed to understand.

She knew all to well what he was feeling. She had been on the receiving end the last time and she didn't wish that on anyone including Draco.

"Harry is my husband, my place is with him. I'm sorry Draco, so sorry but this is what has to be" She turned to walk away "In time you will understand" but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She gasped as she was whirled back to face him. "Hermione I won't watch you walk away this time," he hissed. Harry moved toward her but she stopped him with her free arm.

"I'm sorry Draco you have no choice," she whispered slipping from his grip.

Feeling weak from standing Draco sunk to his knees. "Hermione" he called as he watched them walk out. She turned around to glance at him one last time. Her eyes held such sadness for him.

She turned back around hearing someone speak "Daddy, you came to get us" he heard his daughter say to Harry as he tried to get to his feet once again.

He was going after them but he didn't have the strength to move. He didn't know if it was from the fight or the fact he lost the will as he watched them leave.

"Hermione" he called before finally blacking out.

Ginny walked slowly around the kitchen. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Harry was most likely never going to talk to her again. She figured that much when he hung up on her.

But what puzzled her was his surprise at her confession. It was almost as if he didn't know what she was talking about. But she was just going to have accept the mess she made of her life. Harry and Hermione and even Draco.

Sighing she turned to flip the kitchen light off and screamed as a house elf appeared in her kitchen. Placing her hand over her heart to steady herself she recognized the elf as Draco's.

The elf stood before Ginny pulling on her bat like ears, muttering something Ginny didn't quite understand.

"What is it?" she asked with worry. "Terribly sorry misses, but master is hurt badly and I's cant wake him." She said

"I's cant wake him, I's cant wake him" She repeated it over and over again.

Ginny sobered up quickly and took charge right away. "Where is he?" she barked making the house elf squeak "At the manor misses, master is at the manor" she sobbed.

Nodding Ginny apperated to the manor. What greeted her stopped her heart. "Oh, Draco" she said cradling him in her arms.

"What has happened to you?" she whispered as she smoothed his face.

**There you have it people chapter16. Hope you like it and please review. Chapter 17 will be out soon enough.**

**A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story you guys are so awesome. May you never forget it.**

**Pixie89, Diana the huntress, Jmacsgur115, Mystic4gohan, JsBurnz, Lymaris, swimchick1614, Rblack, Goddess of the heart, Madame-s- Butterfly, HaamiahMing, Maraudersrock77, kichou, dbzgtfan2004, Lyndsey hattaway, Lunastella13, Writrfreak 15, quistis-fantasy.**

**You all are the reason I love to write and you guys mean the world to me.**

**Thank you all with much love**

**Bra4goten**

**P.s. And a special thanks to my good friend who read my story the other day and told me it was awesome.**


	17. Finally facing the truth

**I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 16. You guys are awesome. There are a few people I need to give shout out's too.**

**Thank you for reviews:**

**Chapter 17 – Finally facing the truth**

Ginny stood there, staring at the blonde head in the bed, using all her will power to make him wake up. He had been out already for most of the night and it was now early morning.

Her heart leapt when his head slowly turned in her direction, her whole body flooded with relief. "Hermione" he groaned opening and closing his eyes trying to adjust his sight.

Walking on to his bedside Ginny reached for his hand. "No, it's me Draco Ginny" she replied with a frown.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked groggily. "I don't know Draco" she sighed trying to wipe his damp forehead. Draco swatted her hand out of the way.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked again doing his best to sit up.

"I told you I don't know and don't sit up you're hurt" She spat gently pushing him back down into the bed. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Harry and I fought," he told her "He took Hermione and Ashlynn" he said grabbing the sheets in fistfuls. "I'm going after them"

Once again he attempted to get up. When he lifted himself up onto his legs, he winced.

"You're hurt Draco" she said.

Draco found the concern in her voice frustrating in the extreme. He didn't want her concern. He wanted her to leave so he could find Hermione.

This was partly her fault anyhow. If he had been at home instead of sleeping with her Harry would have never taken Hermione from the manor.

"I'm feeling a bit sore and sorry for myself," he admitted. "But nothing a hot bath and healing spell cant fix. Look I really must get myself together and talk to Hermione"

Hopefully by then she would be back at the manor.

"Have you even thought about Hermione's feelings?" she suddenly asked.

"What about her feelings?" he returned, taken back by the question.

"Her heart lives with Harry, Draco not you. Why can't you just accept that and move on?" she said angrily.

By the time the words sunk in the heaviness of spirit had taken hold of Draco. He found the true cause of her words hurtful cause in all honesty even if he managed to get her back to the manor, her heart would never be his. He could see that now.

Suddenly, he couldn't take anymore. He was tired, and his whole body was aching. Not to mention he was just delivered a hard dose of reality.

He wanted her out of his sight. He couldn't bare to look at her knowing the sudden thoughts and lust he harbored for the red headed woman cost him the one thing he couldn't live without.

"Draco if you don't stop this madness with Hermione you're going to end up alone"

"I shall not end up alone" he groaned.

Ginny sighed, she might not have known him that close and personal when they were children at Hogwarts, but here lately she was learning more and more everyday about Mr. Draco Malfoy.

He was strong, He was persistent, He didn't take no for an answer, Once he set a goal, he didn't back down.

And when he loved, he loved deeply. She had no doubt he loved his daughter or Hermione.

But Hermione loved Harry not Draco and he was finding it hard to accept that and time was running out.

Suddenly Ginny knew what she had to do. "I think I've come up with a solution to your problem" she said, the slight spark of an idea growing more solid by the second.

"Solution?" he asked "You're going to talk to Hermione about marrying me?" he was being sarcastic she could tell.

"No, since that's not an option for you…" she paused trying hard to get her wits about her. She knew his heart was with Hermione, but it still didn't make any less painful to hear him repeat the fact constantly.

Once she had taken a deep breath she continued, "Since that is not a option, you should really accept the fact Hermione is with Harry. I mean, you should try and make amends with Harry. If you can do that, work out a deal, then maybe just maybe you could see Ashlynn whenever you want."

She smiled at him; surely her plan was a logical one. It would take a lot of work but it was doable.

"That's your solution?" He didn't sound enthused. As a matter of fact he sounded a great deal less then enthused.

"Yes. It's perfect. Ashlynn would know her father, maybe just maybe I'll get my friends back, and you'll have Ashlynn close by. It's perfect"

"Perfect?" he spat out the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Draco, I thought you wanted to be near your daughter. This would work without trapping yourself in a loveless marriage when you know fair well Hermione would never share your feelings. And you could still see Ashlynn grow up" she told him.

"I…" He cut himself off. "I think it's time you left"

He was angry, she could see that, but she wasn't sure why. "But I want to talk about…"

"Not now, Ginny. I need to be alone" he spat.

"Alone, but Draco this could all…" Ginny began.

"I said ALONE" he yelled.

She jumped slightly then her fear was replaced with anger. "Fine, have your way. You deserve to be alone and that's all you'll ever be" she spat turning to the door.

Stopping by the doorway she turned back to face him "And next time you need levitated to your room tell your house elf to call somebody else"

Draco sighed, so that's how she got here. He was being a prat he knew it but right now he needed to think. "Gin, look I just…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand "I know, I know. You want to be _alone_" she rolled her eyes on the last word. "Then allow me to accommodate you. You really are going to be alone. So alone that when you die even your house elves won't mourn you."

Turning back around she walked out the door leaving him behind "Gin wait, Gin" he called after her.

She didn't answer him as she descended the stairs. "Now that's just ridiculous, my house elves would surely miss me" he called to the empty hallway.

He turned back around almost bumping into his house elf. "Can you believe her? You would miss me right?" he asked.

"Yanny will get master's breakfast. I's will," she said before popping out of sight.

After Ginny left, Draco couldn't stop thinking about her idea. He was used to knowing what he wanted. But with Ginny, he was feeling uncharacteristically unsure, He was floundering in the unfamiliar.

He needed advice.

There were only two people he knew he could count on to give it to him straight. His mother and his best friend Blaise. Good how he wished his mother was here right now. He missed her so much.

It wasn't fair she was taken from him so soon. It was one of the reasons he chose to help Dumbledore in the first place. Her death by Voldemort's orders became his priority over everything including Hermione.

It was shortly after that when he learned of Hermione's fate and let her go not wanting to lose her too. But that was the past and he needed to work out his future.

His mother was gone now, she could no longer help him, but at least he still had Zabini. Yeah he would call him after work today.

Work; he really didn't want to go but after all it was the last day of the week. Maybe he would just quit this evening. He didn't need the money and somehow the thrill of beating Potter didn't appeal much to him anymore.

Sighing he waved his wand healing himself and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Harry sat at the table, passing some toast to Ashlynn when Hermione came downstairs. "Good morning" he said as she entered the dining room.

She smiled at him "Morning" she said sitting down. "And good morning to you sweetheart" she told Ashlynn gently rubbing the top of her head.

"Mummy, daddy said we can go to Hogwarts again after he is done with his signent," she said happily. "It's assignment sweetie and that sounds like fun"

"I was thinking maybe a trip would do us some good. Take our minds off things for a bit" Harry said as he sipped his orange juice.

He had a hidden agenda in the matter but he wasn't going to let her in on it. The trip to Hogwarts would hopefully jumpstart some wonderful memories for them and maybe she would see just how good they would be together.

They made a great team back then and they could be just as great now.

"Sounds good," she poured her some juice and leaned back. She could tell things were still edgy between them but she was home and she had faith they could get things back to normal before too long.

Last night they made progress toward it and for that she was thankful. He still didn't love her but she was back at the flat. And still his wife so things weren't that bad.

She had to admit she was deeply touched when he ripped up the divorce papers. But while it was wonderful she didn't dare say they were okay just yet.

They had a lot to work through and she hope for Ashlynn's sake as well as her own they could do it.

"Well I must be going now. I promised Ron I would get him those papers for the new flat's I found and I need to get my new assignment." Harry said standing up.

"Oh, is Ron still thinking of moving?" Hermione asked. "It would appear so, but I suspect it's more Luna then Ron" he said laughing.

Returning the laughter she nodded "You're properly right"

"Okay well I'll see you later tonight" he said and dropped a kiss to Ashlynn. "See you tonight" Hermione told him trying not to look so disappointed when he didn't place a kiss on her.

Harry grabbed up some folders and headed toward the door "By the way" he said turning around to face her "I'm really glad your home. I've missed you"

"I'm glad too," she said grinning. Smiling once last time at her he left.

Yes, Hermione was certain that her and Harry would be okay and they would work this out. The question was _how_.

"Mummy can I have some pancakes?"

Hermione turned to see Ashlynn gazing up at her and realized she'd been so focused on her thoughts she hadn't heard the little brown haired beauty's first request.

Smiling down at the child, Hermione couldn't help but think once again how those big brown eyes combined with all those curls made for the most angelic image.

"Didn't daddy fix breakfast for you?" Hermione asked.

Ashlynn wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but daddy made toast. I would like pancakes better"

"Yes," she told her daughter "Sit down and I'll get you a plate."

After cooking Hermione stacked two pancakes on Ashlynn's plate.

"Why does daddy work so much?" she asked innocently.

Hermione was taken back by the question "Well, daddy is very important sweetie" she told her

"He is" Ashlynn agreed and smiled. After a moment, she wistfully added "But it'd be nice if he was here having pancakes with me"

Hermione's smile faded. She could understand completely. After being away from Harry this past few days and getting him back only to have him rushing off again.

It must have been confusing to the child. At that instant, she was hit with an idea.

"How about if we have lunch with your dad?" she asked the question before she'd thought through it completely.

"You mean go to daddy's work?" She asked beaming.

"Yes," she answered emphatically, disregarding her doubts. "We'll go to daddy's office. In fact we'll pack a lunch and take him to the park."

Ashlynn squealed with delight.

Draco walked the hallway in a desperate hurry to get to his office. He wasn't quite ready to face Harry. After last night things would on escalate and that was the last thing he needed.

Especially if he was going to consider Ginny's solution. Not that he was thinking about it. He told himself.

"So these are all the flats in the area I foun…" Harry stopped in mid sentence as he went to hand the files to Ron. His gaze wondered to the open door and out to the hallway.

Ron and Seamus both turned to see what captured his attention. It was Draco malfoy. He was talking to a secretary about some mission he was going on.

They could hear him speaking to her. "Mate you really beat him up?" Seamus asked. "And quite rightly I might add" Ron said chuckling earning him an annoyed look from Harry.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it okay. Not matter how right my reasons were, I'm not proud of what I did." Harry said still looking at Draco.

As if he sensed he was being watched Draco looked up and his eyes locked with Harry's. They didn't show anger like he expected and that surprised him.

They seemed to show a kind of understanding and then it was gone. Draco walked away and he turned back to his friends.

"Harry you can't be serious. You sound almost ashamed for what happened" Ron cried.

Harry looked up and placed the files in his hand. "Ron I don't want to talk about it. Now both of you get to work," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, yeah boss man," Seamus said grabbing Ron's arm and they left.

After they left Harry leaned back staring up at the ceiling. Fighting Malfoy didn't seem as wrong last night as it did now. Harry hadn't been all that fair to the man.

After all he was only doing what any man in his right mind would do when facing the possibility of losing the woman he loved. Hell it's what he did himself right.

The morning had come and gone and before Hermione could break, she found herself packing up sandwiches, fruit and juice.

"I hope daddy is hungry," the little girl said making Hermione laugh as the stepped into the phone booth.

"State you business" came the automated voice. "Hermione and Ashlynn Potter, visiting Harry potter Aura department" she said into the phone. She grabbed her badge and directed Ashlynn down the long way.

Stepping off the lift the large reception area was brightly lit, the room almost looked deserted and the front desk was empty. She could see Harry's office door it was closed.

"Daddy isn't here" Ashlynn remarked sounding quite disappointed.

"We should knock just to make sure," Hermione said. She tapped on the door and then peeked inside. Any hopes of getting together with Harry were crushed at the sight of the empty office.

She turned to her daughter "I'm sorry Ashlynn your dad isn't…" Just then Harry came from a room followed by most of the floor.

At the sight of them, his face lit up with a bright smile. "Hi guys," he said, "What's going on?"

"Daddy!"

Ashlynn ran and jumped into Harry's arms. "Hey, Pumpkin" He planted a kiss on her cheek.

He reached up with his free hand to straighten his tie. "I wasn't expecting you," he said.

"Please" she laughed, "It's okay. We just came for a visit" "Well I'm glad" His simple statement started her insides churning. Hermione managed a shaky smile in response and wished he had smiled back.

"We brought lunch," Ashlynn announced.

"You did?" Harry tickled his daughter's tummy and she giggled. "Yeah" she said laughing.

He kissed her cheek again and put her down. "But I really can't go to lunch today. I'm busy with work."

He touched the tip of his daughter's nose "You understand don't you? Then he stood and gave Hermione an apologetic look.

Ashlynn looked broken hearted and Hermione's mind whirled searching for a solution. Finally she blurted out, "Well you have to eat, don't you?"

Harry just looked at her.

"We can eat here," she said "Right here in your office. And we won't stay long, will we kiddo?"

"Can we daddy?" The look on Ashlynn's face and the tone of her voice was pleading. Harry didn't hesitate. "Of course we can" he said.

Hermione smiled and caught his gaze in hers. Placing the basket in his hands she grinned, "Ill go run and grab some napkins from the break room be back in a jiffy" she said.

"Sounds great then, ready to go Ashlynn?" he said.

Ashlynn laughed with delight and took off toward Harry's office.

"I'm sorry if we're bothering you," Hermione said. She wasn't sorry in the least, but she felt this was the polite thing to say.

"Not at all" he assured her. "I'm happy to see you" and as a afterthought, he added, "And Ashlynn"

Those two little words he'd thrown in at the end made her certain that he'd meant "you" in the singular as in _her. _A chill went up her spine and her mouth spread in a smile.

She couldn't help it, and could do nothing to stop it.

"What is it?" he asked.

Self consciously, she pressed her fingertips to her lips and dipped her head from his view.

"Nothing" she blatantly lied.

When she looked at him again, there was a tiny quizzical frown on his brow. She was afraid he might press her further but Ashlynn laughed and he turned toward her direction.

"I'll get her, you get the napkins," he told Hermione laughing.

"I think she just wanted a excuse to run down the hallway" Hermione chuckled as she watched him jog after their daughter.

Hermione hummed a muggle tune as she walked into the break room. Locating the napkins she pulled some from the stack and turned to head back to Harry's office.

"Hello, Hermione" he said leaning against the doorway. "I would like to talk to you. If you have a moment that is," he added softly.

Hermione sighed "Draco this is getting old. I cant"

"You won't despite the fact we should and it's not just the fact I'm your daughter's father. It's more and you know it"

She didn't say anything only stood there holding her napkins.

"Hermione, what would you have told our daughter had I'd never came back?" he asked "Would you have told her about me?"

That's it? No arguments. No list of reasons why she should marry him? Just asking what she'd tell their daughter about him.

Hermione sighed, where was this coming from? "I would have told her- will tell her, when the time is right, when she'd old enough to understand. That the time we shared was magic, that we had so much love."

"But like all magic it faded leaving just enough of itself behind… her" Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as his eyes began to water.

"Magic. That about sums it up for me. But you're wrong. Sometimes the magic doesn't fade, sometimes it lasts"

Draco took hold of her hand. "I think you could be happy here, with me. But if you cant, if you really can't, then I'll stand by and let you go. Ashlynn can continue as Harry's daughter. I'll let both of you go"

"You'd do that. Just let me walk away with Ashlynn, when I know how much you already love her?" She couldn't believe it.

"I'd do that and so much more for you because I love you. I want what's best for you and our daughter. I'd like to think that's me, but if it's not…"

He let the sentence hang for a moment, then added, "Then I don't want to be the reason you and Harry can't be together anymore"

"Draco I don't what to say" she cried.

"Just tell me you will be happy, I couldn't move on if I wasn't sure of that" he begged her.

"Oh I will, I swear it." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much for what you're doing. I know it isn't easy. You're a good man. I've always known it."

Kissing him softly on the cheeks she stepped back "Your going to find love again I know it and when you do, she will be blessed beyond her wildest dreams"

He just gave her a small smile.

"I really must be going, Harry must be wondering what is taking me so long," she said wiping her face. "Of course don't let me hold you up. Take care Hermione. See you around" he said nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will" she said giving him the bright smile he cherished the most and she was gone.

Just like that she was gone and she wasn't coming back. He was going to miss her more than ever but if he couldn't have her on her own free will, it was best he set her free.

"Your going to find love again I know it and when you do, she will be blessed beyond her wildest dreams" her words played back in his mind and he slowly closed his eyes.

He knew that would be impossible. Not when the only woman he loved just walked away for the final time.

Harry and Ashlynn had already set out the lunch by the time Hermione returned with the napkins. She handed the napkins to Harry and took her seat.

"An inside picnic" Ashlynn's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Mmm" Harry said "I haven't eaten peanut butter and jelly in ages" "My favorite" Ashlynn said, chopping a big bite. Hermione tucked her feet beneath her, and try to eat without thinking of Draco.

Ashlynn dusted crumbs from her fingers and stood up "Daddy I know a song. Wanna hear it?" He reached up and brushed the peanut butter from her chin. "I'd love to hear it"

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout," she sang. "Here is my handle." She placed one fist on her side "Here is my spout" The other hand stuck out straight to show a spout.

"When I get all steamed up, then I shout. Just tip me over…" Ashlynn bent over so her "spout," pointed to the floor "And pour me out."

Harry applauded his daughter. "That was excellent" he looked at Hermione "Did you teach her that song?"

"No" Hermione said surprised herself.

"Ginny did" Ashlynn told him. "Awe well, it was well done," he told her and Hermione could tell he was forcing a smile as Ashlynn beamed.

"Ashlynn, why don't you step outside and ask the lady in the front for some coloring pencils, while mommy talks to Daddy real quick"

"Okay mummy" she said while Harry looked at her clearly confused.

She waited for Ashlynn to close the door and her stomach seized up with cold, empty dread. There would be no easy way to tell him she spoke to Draco. But she hoped he would ease with what he had said.

It was such a complicated situation, one that would take Ashlynn years and years to understand. Hermione knew that, so she was hoping Harry could help her out with it.

Harry stood up. "I noticed your change of mood when you came back. Is something wrong?" he asked

"Oh, no" she quickly said. "But I ran into Draco in the break room" she began.

His brow raised in silent wonder.

She inhaled deeply and began "I need to tell you about it, and I'd feel better if you sat down and relaxed" She took the seat opposite of him and tried to be as clam as she could.

She told him everything Draco had told her. "I see, are you sure he meant it?" he asked after she finished.

"I believe him Harry I really do" she assured him.

"Then let's just hope he was honestly sincere this time okay" he said grabbing her into a big hug. God it felt so good to hold her. He didn't know what he would have done if she never came back.

But she was back and now he only wondered what he'd do to try and keep his love a secret.

Ginny growled as she pushed the button to the lift. Ron had better had a good reason to call her here. She was just settling down for a nap when he called and asked her to meet him.

After being up all night watching over the good for nothing prat she was tired and she wanted nothing more then to crawl back into bed.

But the lift opened and she sighed, stepping out "Now where is that brother of mine?" she said looking around.

Hermione was the first one to break away from the hug and Harry felt empty as he let her go.

There was a knock at the door and Harry's secretary Maxis poked her head into the room. "I found some markers for Ashlynn" the woman said looking around the room. She frowned "Where is she?"

Panic rose up inside Hermione like a sharp knife, "I sent her out to you" she said.

"She's gone?" There was a cutting edge on Harry's question.

"Well…" The secretary looked back over her shoulder.

"How long has she been gone? He asked

"I was only in the file room a few moments sir. I thought she went back with you" Maxis said

"Oh, my baby" Hermione said falling into the chair.

Without a second thought, Harry picked up the phone and dialed a number "This is Harry Potter, my daughter is missing. Closed down the wards and lock down the building. No one comes or goes till she is found."

Slamming down the receiver he glanced at Hermione.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Madam-s-Butterfly, Jmacsgurl15, kichou, swimchick1614, Lyndseyhattaway, Diana the huntress, maradursrock77, Dragoneyes5000, and Writrfreak15.**

**You guys are awesome. Hope you like. And Chapter 18 out soon.**

**Bra4goten**


	18. Making a new start

**Thanks for reviewing and you guys rock. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all enjoy my story and I hope you continue to do so.**

**I dedicate this story to each and every one of you. Well I guess with that said on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 18 – Making a new start**

Hermione paled as she returned Harry's gaze. Her stomach grew tense; her hands clutched in her lap at the sight of his face…his eyes.

Though his reaction was silent, it was unmistakable.

His shoulder muscles strained under his robes, his jaw became rigid. Anger sharpened every inch of his handsome face.

But it was his eyes that were the most revealing.

Storms brewed in the emerald depths of his obsidian stare. They sparked with the lightning of hardly suffused emotion. And his eyes became more and more thunderous.

Until, finally the torrent broke.

"I told you Malfoy couldn't be trusted"

Hermione flinched as the harsh words grated from his throat.

"I told you, and you refused to listen, you insisted he was honestly sincere" He actually sneered the phrase at her, and Hermione felt her spine straighten with indignation.

"Above my warnings. And now the truth comes out. Now his true character comes to light."

Trying to remain calm, Hermione fought the ominous narrowing of her eyes. She suspected he was going to find some way to blame her for this.

"You don't even know if Draco is behind this," she reminded him sharply.

His lips twisted in disgust as he said, "Wake up Hermione, he would stop at nothing to get her"

Hermione smacked her palm down on the arm of the chair. "You haven't even checked with Draco. How do you know whether or not he took her? Your just stuck in the past, reliving your silly childhood battles" she cried.

Pain flickered across his face and he leaned back in his chair. His voice was dead calm as he commented, "I can't believe after all he's done that you would side with him over me."

She felt the blood drain from her face. Is that what she'd done? Sided with Draco? She had.

But why? She wondered. Especially when it was verypossible he had taken Ashlynn.

It was because she'd felt the need to strike out at Harry for saying "I told you so". She refused to believe Draco was behind this. She wanted to make Harry realize that he was making rash judgments where Draco was concerned.

He continued to act on his emotions and not on logical thinking, but even though she felt all these things she shouldn't have taken Draco's part. She shouldn't have sided with the man.

Hermione's throat squeezed shut with some emotion she couldn't name. Why couldn't he understand that she wanted to be on _his_ side in all of this?

Why didn't he see that she wanted the two of them to be working together in Ashlynn's best interest?

"Look I'm just as scared as you are Harry but I think your wrong about Draco. He has changed, I truly believe he would never harm her"

Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his eyes becoming even more piercing as he studied her.

"A…and although." She stammered, "I do believe that Draco would never harm Ashlynn and that he cares for her" she stopped long enough to swallow.

"I feel that Draco has made some really bad choices in the past, But not this time Harry."

She had to force herself not to voice all the very valid reasons behind those bad choices. "And" she went on "if I'm wrong I want you to know that I'll go along with any decision you make about this."

"All I ask is for you to think about this first." She sighed.

"I'm going to look for her. I can't stand this any longer" she said.

His gaze sought and held Hermione's. He wanted to tell her all the things he was feeling. He wanted to confide in her all the turmoil tossing inside him.

But at the moment he couldn't seem to put two coherent words together. He couldn't figure out why, he certainly had plenty just a second ago.

He felt the need to say something, but his brain seemed to overload to the point that speaking was impossible.

"I need to find her," she said sprinting to the door. "Hermione wait" he was finally able to say.

He couldn't remember why at the moment, but he knew Ashlynn was safe.

"Hermione," he called again. But she was gone.

Harry felt an overwhelming need to close himself off from the world and sort through all the feelings that were running through him.

Sitting across from Hermione, listening to her rant, he'd come to some stark conclusions. Conclusions that needed his full, undivided attention.

But first he needed to take care of the most pressing problem… Ashlynn's whereabouts.

Picking up the phone he sighed "Anything yet?" he asked once the guard answered. "Very well, find her fast and call me as soon as you do" he told the man.

He wanted to be out there searching for her, But someone had to stay incase someone called.

He put down the phone and settled in his chair to wait. His guards were good at what they did; Harry knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

Hermione had to fight her legs from buckling under her as she made her way to Draco's office. He was going to be there she knew it. She was going to turn the corner and he was going to be sitting at his desk.

Completely unaware that Ashlynn was missing. He had to be. Cause she didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

As she turned the corner, she covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed. There he was sitting at his desk signing something from what she could tell.

So she was right. Draco didn't have her daughter. Relief and fear rushed through her. Hermione wanted to be wrong about Draco but she still didn't know where Ashlynn was.

Draco looked up hearing something that sounded a lot like crying. And when he did he spotted the last person he expected to see.

Seeing Hermione he jumped up rather quickly.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked reaching the door

"Draco, Ashlynn's missing," she sobbed falling into his arms.

He almost didn't catch her as he fell into him as her words swam in his mind. His daughter was missing, that was impossible.

"I sent her out for markers and she never came back" she cried.

"She's missing here at the ministry?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry has guards looking for her right now as we speak. The doors have been locked down"

He nodded but looked very confused, "Why aren't you out looking for…" he stopped as it hit him. Frowning at her he turned.

"I see. You thought I took her and you were coming to check" he said his voice sounded pained.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just thought… The past few weeks haven't been very..."

He sighed; he couldn't very well blame her. He did tell her he thought of it before. "None of that matters now, come on let's go find her," he said grabbing her hand and running from the office.

_You can wallow in your pain; dwell in your embarrassment_ Is that what he had been doing all this time? Harry wondered.

Hell no, came the silent answer. He'd only been protecting himself. And his little one. Was that so wrong? The question caused his throat to knot with emotion.

The telephone rang and he snatched up the receiver.

After listening for a moment he remarked "Good work. Bring them both to my office." Without hesitation he added "And find my wife would you? Bring her here as well"

Hanging up he sighed with relief. They found his daughter, and now he couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe it was time for him to do the right thing.

Hermione felt as though the world were crashing in on her. If she had the time she'd allow herself the luxury of sitting down and crying her heart out.

Put she couldn't not when her daughter was missing. No, she had to keep looking.

"Mrs. Potter" said a man as he ran up to her. "Oh. Hello Mr. Malfoy" he said noticing Draco.

"Frankie" Draco said nodding.

"Mr. Potter said to find you and bring you to his office. They found your daughter," he told Hermione.

"Oh, thank god" she cried "Let's go Draco" she said grabbing his hand.

Draco followed her feeling the weight of the world was lifted from his heart. His daughter was safe and right now that was the only thing that mattered.

"Harry" she said in aloud clear voice, "Where is she, where did she…" The words died midstream as she took in the sight before her.

Ginny had obviously been brought into the room with Ashlynn just moments before she arrived herself. Ashlynn looked frightened and upset.

Ginny was on the verge of tears. At the sight of Hermione, Ginny exclaimed, "I never left the building. I'm sorry, I found Ashlynn wandering the hallways and…"

She tried to move toward Hermione, but the guard tightened his hold on her arm. A sob broke from Ginny's throat.

Draco growled "Hey that's not necessary. Let her go" he looked at the guard.

There was a split second of heavy silence before Harry spoke. "You can go," he told the guard who was holding Ginny. Then he turned his gaze to the man who had followed Hermione into the room and nodded.

"Draco, you stay," he said

Harry's dark eyes locked onto Hermione for a moment, and she couldn't be certain, but she thought she read…He turned to his daughter before she could capture the emotion.

She watched as he bent down and picked her up.

"Now, listen here." He said gently. "I know your scared but everything is going to be okay"

Ashlynn's teary eyes grew wide with sadness. "I don't want you to be mad at me daddy"

Harry's lips tilted into a kind smile. "I'm not angry with you," he said "I'm just happy your safe"

The child remained silent, as though she wasn't sure she believed what her father was saying.

Harry looked over at Ginny.

"I found her in the hallway.WhenI was looking for Ron.I was only concerned for her safety" Ginny rushed in her own defense "You didn't have to send guards. I was on my way up to your office with her"

"I know you were," he said "And I will be forever grateful to you Gin." He smiled.

"And we can work this out. The three of us," he added pointing to himself, Draco and Hermione. "We don't need Ginny as a mediator."

He adjusted Ashlynn on his hip. "Draco why don't you come to the flat tonight…Say around seven- thirty, and we'll work out some kind of visitation agreement."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked not really sure if he was being real. Harry nodded. "I mean it, and I'm sorry I've been such a ass about the whole thing.

Suddenly he clamped his lips shut, seemingly refusing to say another word on the subject. He put Ashlynn down. "You go with your mother now" he told his daughter. "Daddy will see you tonight at home."

Hermione was shocked by what she'd heard. The words that had come out of Harry's mouth were so opposed to everything he'd said and done up to this point.

She stood there as though not really sure what to say at this point.

"Hermione, I think Ashlynn has had a eventful day. Maybe you should take her home," he told her softly.

"Yeah, your right. See you at home" she said his voice above a whisper. Ashlynn tucked her little hand in Hermione's and they went out the door together.

Ginny wiped her face dry and looked from Draco to Harry "I'm glad you two have settled this ridiculous feud of yours. You both have finally agreed on something. The welfare of your daughter."

Without another word she turned from the men and walked out doing her best to stay strong until she was alone.

Once she walked away Draco wanted to run to her. But he wasn't sure if it would matter. After all the last time they met things weren't exactly friendly.

He found he didn't care about that. She looked so upset and that bothered him. Turning to look back at Harry he sighed.

"Look I know there is a lot we need to talk about but I'm sure it can wait till tonight right?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure it can. Despite today's events we do have work to do."

"Okay till later then Potter," Draco said. "Till later" Harry responded.

Draco bolted from the office with a quickness but it was too late Ginny was gone.

Hermione was sitting in the living room watching a carton with Ashlynn when Harry walked in followed by Draco. She sat up turning off the TV.

So this was really happening. Harry was actually going to allow Draco to see Ashlynn. She wondered where all this sudden change of heart was coming from.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy" Ashlynn said from next her Hermione.

"Hey, angel face" he said smiling. He was finally going to get a chance to be a father. And oddly enough he had Harry to thank for that.

"Ashlynn, why don't you go play in your room sweetie" Hermione told her as both men took a seat. "Okay mummy" she said running down the hallway.

Harry waited for her to enter her room before he spoke "Okay, you are Ashlynn's father. And I know that things have gotten off to a rough start." He said.

"But I feel the time has come to put a side any personal feelings we may have and do what's best for that little girl." He paused and it seemed he was struggling with the words.

Hermione gave her husband a reassuring smile in hopes of encouragement. She knew this was hard for him and he would never know how proud she was of him at that moment.

Grabbing his hand, she looked up at him and smiled. Feeling calmer as he slipped his fingers with hers he continued.

"And I feel the best thing for her is to know her father. Her real father. And I pray that you will take her in your arms and vow to always love her" Harry continued to squeeze Hermione's hand.

"Cherish her Draco. Always protect her no matter what. Be the father I have been, the one I know you can be." His eyes began to water and he brushed them dry.

Draco nodded "I will do that and more. Potter I know I haven't been easy and I done everything in my power to head you off every chance I got…"

Now it appeared Draco was trying to find his voice.

"But through it all" he started "I want you to know I truly respect you and am entirely grateful for being there when I couldn't be"

"And I will continue to be there for the rest of her life" Harry reminded him. Sticking his free hand out he smiled softly.

"What you say dad, ready to share our little girl" He asked.

Draco returned the smile as he shook Harry's hand. "Ready as I'll ever be," he agreed. "How about we bring her over tomorrow and let her spend the day at the manor."

"From there we'll work out a more set schedule" Harry asked.

"I would like that" Draco admitted. "Great tomorrow it is then. Well I guess I should be going," he said taking a deep breath.

"I have a day of fun to plan," he laughed.

"Thanks" he said "Both of you for this." He looked from Harry to Hermione "I won't screw this up. I promise you"

Hermione smiled leaning closer to Harry "I'm sure you wont," she said. "And when the time is right we will tell Ashlynn together, till then we'll keep it as visit's with Mr. Malfoy.

Draco pretended not to notice her inch closer to Harry. While he was glad he was getting the chance to be a father to his daughter. The part concerning Hermione was still a hard thing to swallow.

"Well I better go. I won't bother Ashlynn with a goodbye; I have my chance starting tomorrow for all that. So good night and thanks again for a chance."

They walked Draco to the door and said their last goodbyes. Harry noticed Hermione was being awfully quiet.

"Hermione, you okay?" he asked concerned. She looked up at him She seemed so unsure "Harry do you think we made the right decision?" she sighed.

Harry grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug. "It's still to early to tell, but I think it just may work just fine."

"You're right," she said just enjoying the feel of his arms.

Draco tossed his post onto the desk in his study. He was happy now that he had a chance to see Ashlynn and this time he wasn't forced to sneak around.

He was finally free to express his love to his child and he was thrilled. But sadly not as thrilled as he should have been.

Pouring himself a glass of firewhisky he sat down. He couldn't stop thinking about they way Harry and Hermione were so close. The way they supported each other. The way they loved each other.

Would he ever have that? He doubted it. No woman could compare to Hermione. A woman who wasn't afraid to tell him like it was.

_Exactly like Ginny did?_ A small voice said.

Someone who would love his daughter and never see her as a threat. _Like Ginny did?_ The voice said again.

Someone who would stand by his side through good and bad. _Like Ginny? _The voice repeated for the third time.

"Yes exactly like Ginny" he growled out loud and stopped. Wait a minute. Not someone like Ginny. Ginny herself. He couldn't believe it.

Now it was all too clear to him. The never-ending thoughts, the constant desires. The exotic lovemaking. He knew it now. He didn't know how or when it happened but he knew he had to talk to Ginny.

And she was going to hear him out. Every word.

"Yanny" he called summoning his house elf.

"Yes, master calls Yanny" The house elf said as she speared in the study.

"Go to miss Weasley's residence and escort her back to the manor. I need to speak to her. And don't return without her" he instructed.

With a nod of her head, Yanny popped out of sight.

Ginny lay on her couch feeling a little better than earlier. She still couldn't believe Harry thought she was going to steal Ashlynn.

Sure she did things that left her trust value seriously low. But to take their child. That was crazy. He did let her go though and that had to be something.

Maybe in time she could earn the trust of her friends back and they could be friends once more. Only time would tell.

She screamed as something popped into her living room. Settling down once she noticed the house elf, her fear turned to anger.

"Oh no you don't." she said "If that prat has gone and got himself hurt again, go get someone else" she folded her arms with fierce determination.

"I don't care what happens to him anymore." She spat looking away, expecting the elf to pop itself gone.

Ginny raised her brow and turned to look when she didn't hear any sound of leaving.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Pulling on her ears Yanny shrugged nervously "Master says Yanny no return without the misses" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she said hating the way the poor creature sounded nervous. "But I can't go to the manor. Tell Mr. Malfoy I'll see him when I'm ready to and not a moment sooner.

The elf's brow knit with confusion. "Master says he needs to see misses now" she said

Ginny's obstinate streak reared its ugly head. She didn't know why Draco wanted to see her, or why he felt the need to send his servant to escort her to the manor.

But she had no intention of going anywhere with this elf.

"Misses please" the elf begged.

Ginny fumed. How dare the great Draco Malfoy summon her to him? And to send this poor, pitiful creature to do the job! Why, she'd give Draco a thing or two to think about.

"Fine" she snapped. "I'll go," she said grabbing her purse.

Oh, she thought Draco would pay for this humiliating experience. She'd been holding back her fury since last night. He could do what he wanted about the situation with Harry, but she refused to allow him to treat her in such a degrading manner.

The high and mighty Draco would hear every angry word she felt.

Ginny savored the rage, fed on it. Because it was easier to feel furious about the way he treated her than to feel hurt and sorry to know that she didn't stand a chance with him.

Ginny was too angry to speak to the house elf once they arrived at the manor. She stomped pass the poor thing and pushed open the door to his study.

"Draco Malfoy" she hissed, "Just who do you think you are demanding I come here?" she cried.

"Close the door, Gin" his voice was whisper soft. "We need to talk"

She didn't move. She'd come up here meaning to unload all her anger on him. But suddenly she realized she wasn't angry anymore.

She had no idea where the bad feelings had gone but somehow they had dissipated into thin air.

The reason probably had something to do with the fact that she faced him. His high and mighty manner had seemed to change into something softer.

Ginny didn't know what had happened to…change him, but she felt…awed by it.

"Gin" he said her name a second time and the rich and deep tone of his voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Close the door, please" he repeated. She did as he said this time.

"Let's sit down" he gestured toward the couch.

He moved to the leather couch and sat on one side of the room. She eased herself down, feeling hazy.

"I do realize what an ass I've been," he said.

She had enough wits about her to murmur, "Hear, hear"

He chuckled. "I can always count on you to be absolutely honest about your feelings. I've missed that"

Ginny felt the need to pinch herself, to see if she was awake, to see if this was real. "What's going on?" she blurted out the question without caring how it sounded.

"What's happened to you, Draco? Are you feeling alright?" He chuckled turned into a full-blown laugh. "Lord, but you're gorgeous," he said.

His eyes turned serious and he reached out and touched her hair. Her back stiffened. "Draco, you'd better tell me what's happen to you." Her confusion forced her to add, "You're different. What's happened?"

He drew back his hand, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You" he said softly. "You happened to me."

Reaching up, he traced the crease that wrinkled her brow. "You came into my life when I was dealing with so many bad things. I just found out about my daughter. I was crazy over Hermione…"

His finger trailed along her jaw line. "And you brought some big problems with you."

"I did?" Ginny was taken back.

He grinned ruefully. "Well, that's not quite true. The problems were already here. You simply helped them along."

His delicate caress traveled the length of her neck and then up to her ear. Her skin tingled in the wake of his touch, so much that it was hard for her to keep her mind on the conversation.

For a moment they were quiet but the importance of the conversation at hand had forced her to speak.

"I thought you blamed me," she said softly. "It angered me to think that you did."

"I probably did," he admitted. "I blamed you. I blamed Harry and Hermione and anyone else who came to mind." A soft disgusted sound passed his lips.

"It took a while, but I understand all you said last night." His smile widened to a grin. "I'm just thick-headed." He shifted his body so that he was closer to her.

Continuing to caress her face and neck he said, "The amazing thing is that even though I gave you such a hard time about everything and you lost your friends..."

He let the sentence die off. "You still did what you thought was best for Ashlynn."

Ginny nodded. "I really did believe that Ashlynn should know you and now that you have taken my advice, you will"

"I agree," he said, "And it was that belief of yours that turned the situation around. You did what you thought was right for me and Ashlynn even though it wasn't the easiest thing for you."

"It was terrible for me" she blurted out without thinking.

Now it was his turn to look concerned, but he remained quiet as he waited for her to explain.

"In trying to help you" she began slowly, "I nearly ruined our chance for a friendship"

"It wasn't you," he whispered his assurance. "It was I. And Hermione. You fell into this mess. And you stuck it out with us until we got ourselves straightened out."

His head tilted slightly. "If you don't know it, Ginny Weasley, I need to tell you that I love you more than words can say."

Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. She longed to hear those words and waited for so long.

"You love me?" she asked scared to believe it. He frowned "Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Not at all" she assured him "Cause I love you to" she answered.

She was glad she got the answer out before her throat closed with emotion that was deep enough to bring tears to her eyes.

He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. "Don't cry gin." He whispered huskily. "I never again want to be the reason you cry"

"These are happy tears" but her voice sounded so ridiculously squeaky that they both ended up laughing.

He kissed her then, a long sensuous kiss that seemed to stop time itself. His lips were warm and moist and the conveyed every ounce of love he felt for her.

His warm palm cupped her breast and fanned the desire deep inside her. Ginny slipped into his embrace, onto his lap and returned his kiss.

She let the fires that had been banked inside to flare. She wanted this man, she loved him. And now it was safe to show him just how much.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. Chapter 19 out soon.**

**Bra4goten.**

**Much love to; Singinsensation, hhrfan1, Dianathehuntress, Dragoneyes5000, Swimchick1614, Goddess of the heart, Maraudersrock77, Kichou, Madam s Butterfly, and Lymaris.**

**  
**


	19. I love you

**Hey everybody back again. I'm trying to get these chapters out fast as I'm sure you can tell. I want to say thanks again to everyone who reviews.**

**Chapter 19 – I love you**

It was Saturday morning and Harry and Hermione were just sitting down to breakfast when the phone rang. "I'll get it" Harry said walking out of the room.

Hermione nodded and turned back to stacking Pancakes on Ashlynn's plate. "Mummy, do I really get to go to Mr. Malfoy's house?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes you do," she said pouring the syrup. "I like it there. It's really pretty" Ashlynn continued. "Yes it is," she answered shortly.

Hermione felt bad for not sounding so enthused about the trip. It wasn't that she was worried about her being with Draco. She didn't anymore.

It was just that she would have to share her daughter now and it weighed heavy on her heart.

She placed the syrup back next to the milk just as Harry walked in. He looked a little perturbed. "I'm afraid I got some bad news," he said sitting down.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. "It appears I need to check in on my assignment. So I have to leave in ten minutes."

He sighed as her face fell.

"You're going to have to take Ashlynn to the manor by yourself." "But Harry I thought we agreed to take her together." She groaned.

"I know we did. And I really want to be there. But this case is serious Mione" he explained. "You understand right," he added.

"Yeah I understand" she replied with a frown.

Harry placed his fork on the table and grabbed her hand. "Hey you know there is nowhere else I'd rather be right?"

She smiled "I know" she said.

Hermione began to finish her breakfast as he gathered his things. It wasn't like she couldn't take her on her own. She just wanted to spend sometime with Harry.

Even if it was just as friends.

Walking back into the dining room Harry placed a kiss on Ashlynn's head "Have a good time today sweetie" he said. "Okay daddy" she said taking a big bite of her pancake.

Leaning over toward Hermione he stopped himself from almost kissing her. Recovering before she noticed he placed his hand in a friendly pat.

"I'll see you tonight" he said.

He left, closing his eyes after he closed the door. For a minute he lingered in the hall. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

Harry found hiding his feelings for her wasn't as easy as planned. Sighing one last time he headed off to his office.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Stirring Ginny opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning yourself" she said.

"Sorry to wake you. But I was so lonely here all awake" Draco pretended to pout and she laughed. "What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"Just a little past ten" he told her. "Hmm, so that leaves an hour till Ashlynn gets here. Maybe I could keep you company till then" she teased.

"Oh really" he said raising an eyebrow. "Whatever will we do?"

"We could talk I guess" she said smiling.

"Talk?" he spat as he began to tickle her. "Or not" she screamed with laughter trying to twist to get away from him.

"Oh, I got something we can do and it's not talking" he said smirking.

"And that is?" she chuckled.

"Wait and see" was all he said as he threw the covers over their heads.

Hermione smiled down at her daughter as they waited for someone to answer the door. Ashlynn was so excited she could barely contain herself.

To say she was surprised was an understatement when Ginny opened the door. "Oh, hello Ginny" Hermione said hoping she didn't sound too shocked.

"Ginny" Ashlynn cried wrapping her chubby arms around Ginny's legs. "I… umm didn't expect to see you here." Hermione said.

"I can explain that" Draco said coming up behind her. "Why don't you come on in?" he said stepping inside.

Hermione spent the next half an hour listening to Draco tell her of his new found love for Ginny. She was astonished but relieved that he had finally had a chance at happiness.

"I'm so happy for you both. Really I am. Nobody deserves love more than you two." She said with a grin.

Ginny cleared her throat before placing her coffee mug down. "Hermione" she began. "I know I haven't been a true friend these past couple weeks."

"And I know I very well may never get another chance at it again. But I want you to know it was never my intentions to hurt you or Harry. I only wanted to help him."

She smiled softly as Draco held her hand. "For reasons which I'm sure you understand now."

Hermione put her hand up to signal her to stop. "Say no more Gin," she said. "While I still think what you did was wrong. I know your reasons were right."

"After all there was no harm done and Draco is free to know Ashlynn. I still want you to be my friend." Hermione smiled as Ginny looked on at her with teary eyes.

"Hermione, I love you," she said hugging her friend. "And I you. Just promise the next time you will impaled to fix something, talk to me first" she chuckled.

"I swear it," she said laughing too.

Hermione glanced over at Ashlynn playing with some dolls in the corner. "Well she seems settled so I'm going to get out of here"

"Okay, I'll call you before I bring her home" Draco said.

"Sounds good. And I'm so happy for both of you"

With one last wave to her daughter Hermione left.

Walking down the driveway Hermione sighed. So Draco found love. It was fantastic, wonderful. She had never been happier for him then she was right now.

She could only imagine what that must feel like. To love somebody with all your heart and have them feel the same. They truly were happy, she could tell just by watching them.

How she wished things could be like that between her and Harry. But their love was one sided. Sure he cared for her she was his best friend.

But it wasn't that drop everything your doing, desperate aching, couldn't get enough kind of love. Could she really live her life like that?

Deeply in love with Harry and not being able to act on it. No she didn't think she could.

It was in that moment she decided she didn't want to anymore. She was going to tell Harry the truth. The time had come for her to stop being afraid and tell her husband what she wanted him to know.

She loved him more than life itself.

It wasn't until she reached the corner that Hermione realized Harry might not be in his office. He was handling a mission.

And that meant he might have dashed off to work on it. Or he could be out getting lunch? He did hate the food at the ministry.

Still it was a little early for lunch. Harry rarely ate before noon and the ministry was just a short walk away. Hopefully she'd find him sitting behind his desk.

But the possibility of not being able to tell him took a toll on her and she hastened her step. Oblivious of the glances she received from a couple of men who she passed by.

Frustration set in when she felt she wasn't walking fast enough. She had to get there before she lost her nerve. Hermione's heart was thudding in her chest by the time she stepped into the booth.

The anticipation of what he would say put her in quite a nervous state.

She turned to grab the phone when an idle glance to her right sent her heart skittering to a halt, much the same way her arm did.

For right across the street in the coffee shop, sat her husband. With a woman. A dark haired woman.

Not Lavender. Hermione wouldn't have minded him having coffee with Lavender. The sight of him sitting opposite _this_ dark haired girl however had the hairs on the back of her neck standing upright.

For it was Cho. Cho Chang, Harry's ex girlfriend.

Hermione never really had a problem with Cho when they attended Hogwarts. But she never felt she was right for Harry.

Hermione remembered when they first got married she found a picture of Cho on a broom. At the time, she hadn't overly cared that he kept a photo of his ex girlfriend. The Hermione who'd gone into marriage with her head and not her heart wasn't about to tell her husband what he could and couldn't do.

Hermione could not stop staring at her through the booth. Her eyes glued to the way Cho's hand stretched out across the table, covering one of Harry's in a highly intimate fashion.

He wasn't pulling it away either.

The emotional storm that immediately brewed up within Hermione's chest took her breath away. Her jealousy was fierce, as was her hurt.

He was _her_ husband. _Her_ man. _Her_ love. She would not share him. She _loved_ him.

The very idea floored her. Then appalled her.

She wished now she didn't love him, especially not in the way that evoked such a dark and powerful jealousy. It was a curse, that kind of love. It warped minds and destroyed lives.

But even as she told herself not to be jealous her jealousy increased, fuelling an explosive anger within her tighten chest.

Yet Harry wasn't really doing anything wrong, she tried telling herself. Just having coffee with an old flame. And in public, for heaven's sake.

It wasn't as though he was whisking her way for a romantic holiday. And it was Cho who was doing the touching. She was probably one of those touchy- feelie kind of girls.

Then let her be touchy-feelie with some other man, came the savage thought. _Not mine! _

The temptation to barge in there and slap the bitch's face was acute. _Too_ acute. Horror that she was acting the way Draco once did propelled Hermione to pick up the phone and state her business.

Hermione crossed to the lifts once she made inside the ministries. And practically fell into one, grateful that it was empty. She didn't want anyone to see the ugliness in her face.

For jealousy _was_ ugly. Ugly and destructive. By the time the lift opened on the twelfth floor, Hermione pulled herself together enough to walk a head into the Aura department.

"Hello maxis" she said breezily as she came down the hall. The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Awe, good morning Hermione" she said.

"What brings you here?" she asked Hermione. "Well I was going to call Harry but then I decided to surprise him instead"

Hermione studied her trying to find any hint of cover up in her expression.

"He isn't here now dear. He's stepped out for coffee. But he should be back shortly. Why don't you wait in his office and I'll call him."

Hermione could feel her smile turning brittle. Were women employees always this protective of their bosses? Did Maxis lie for Harry on a regular basis?

How many other times had she covered for him? She wondered. Maybe Harry was having an affair behind her back? It was possible. He didn't love her, after all.

"Yes please do that" she said hoping she sounded polite and not as vicious as she was feeling toward the woman. "I'll wait in his office," she added.

And headed straight in there, closing the door firmly behind her. Best she be alone for a while with the way she was feeling. She couldn't trust herself to continue to act normally.

Yet she must by the time Harry arrived. To start questioning him over where he'd been and whom he'd been with would be the kiss of death to their already rocky relationship.

He might leave her again. And losing Harry again was an even far worse fate than loving him. She had to learn how to hide her love, and to control her jealousy. Really, she had no evidence that he'd been unfaithful.

But if he were innocent, wouldn't he tell her he'd just had coffee with his ex? Hopefully, when he got there he would. She spent sometime pacing the office.

But all she could think about was how long it was taking Harry to tear himself away from his beloved Cho. He was only downstairs, after all.

How long did it take to say goodbye and get himself up here?

Finally, the door to the office burst open and there he was, looking as drop-dead gorgeous as ever, his handsome face beaming, his eyes showing nothing but delight at her visit.

"Hermione, what a surprise. Everything go okay with Ashlynn?" he said as he closed the door and came forward. Hermione stiffened a little as he moved to hug her.

"It went great. Draco and Ginny have actually decided to become a couple," she told him. Harry grinned and not noticing her reluctance pulled her into a hug.

"Wow I didn't see that coming" he said "That doesn't surprise me" she said rather frostily.

He looked startled for a second, and then he laughed. "Oh, like you did"

"So what do you have planned for the day?" he asked kissing her on the cheek. His kiss made her forget her jealousy for a few moments, but the second his lips lifted it was back with a vengeance, digging away at her.

"Oh, nothing really. So I was disappointed when you weren't here," she heard herself say. "Where were you?"

"Just downstairs, having coffee." He said walking to his desk. "All by yourself?" she asked him.

"No. I wasn't. I was with someone actually." Here it was he was going to tell her. "Oh, who?" she asked waiting his answer.

"Just someone concerning my mission." He shrugged. His twisting of the truth was like a dagger to her heart. So he didn't tell her.

"How about we go get some lunch" he asked her. Hermione bit her bottom lip. This was it. One of those moments when you had to decide the path your life was going to take.

She could confront Harry about having seen him with Cho. Or turn a blind eye. It was then when she felt sick to her stomach.

"Mione?" Harry said noticing her clutch her stomach. "Is something wrong?" She nodded her head no as the feeling let up.

Hermione had made up her mind. "I guess I'm just a little tired" "Maybe we should skip lunch and you can get a nap" he said sounding concerned.

Maybe he'd just run into Cho by accident. Maybe his sidestepping her identity meant nothing. And maybe not…

"Do you really want to have lunch with me?" she said. "Of course I do. If you feel up to it. Come on let's go have a fabulous lunch," he said grabbing her hand.

Hermione felt reasonably happy as Harry swept her out of his office and through the hallway. If only she hadn't taken the last glance over her shoulder at Maxis when she said goodbye.

The lady had a look of extreme relief as some major crisis had just passed. What crisis could have possibly have just passed, unless it was that boss's wife hadn't found out he was meeting his ex, and that… oh, god, not that.

Surely not that. He couldn't be in love with Cho, could he?

Hermione could cope with Harry not loving her. But not with his being in love with somebody else. If Hermione wasn't so angry or if she could read minds.

She would have known that the look of relief maxis gave was because she was so happy she and Harry had worked things out. She knew how much Harry loved his wife.

She wasn't quite acting herself Harry realized as he watched her through lunch. She was too bright, too bubbly and that just wasn't Hermione.

The Hermione he knew was a coolly confident woman. Usually sure of her self. She wasn't a try hard sort of person. And Harry could tell she was trying hard to do something.

Maybe she was feeling worse then she lead on. Or maybe everything that had happened with Draco had finally begun to take their toll on her.

Hermione had no idea how much he admired her staying strong through this decision to allow Draco to see Ashlynn. He had to admit, she was taking it a lot better than he was.

She and Hermione was his whole life and seeing Cho again today had underlined that fact.

She was the same Cho he remembered from his days at Hogwarts. Very emotional and seemed to love crying a lot. He was surprised to learn her husband was the man in question he was trying to find.

And even more surprised when she turned up at his office. He'd only taken her downstairs for a cup of coffee because she started pulling on him begging him to find her husband.

Harry didn't find her need to cling to him amusing either. As it was, she'd still grabbed his hand over coffee, holding on so hard that it was just easier to leave it there then pull away.

His only emotion as he listened to her pleas had been amazement. Amazement that after falling in love with Hermione that he ever thought her loved Cho.

Maxis phone call to say Hermione was in the office had been a godsend. He wasn't really good with emotional woman and it still took him a few minutes to leave her as she continued to cry.

But he finally managed to call a cab for her making sure she didn't follow him back to the office. He might not be able to tell Hermione he loved her, but he didn't want her to think he was cheating.

Women were sometimes quick to jump to conclusions like that, especially where another attractive woman was concerned.

Even though she was an ex of his it was not what you wanted floating around your office when the wife you loved was there.

Hermione had opened her mouth to say something when Harry's phone rang causing him to swear under his breath. He should have turned the darn thing off.

Pulling it from his robes, he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Yes?" he said rather impatiently. "Neville here, Harry. Sorry to bother you. I understand your having lunch with Hermione, but news just came in on Michael Langston. There's a tip he was seen in Romania." Neville said.

"I could be worth a look, if you get there tonight, you just may find him and bring him in"

"Tonight" Harry repeated, glancing over the table at Hermione.

"This may be your only chance Harry. You can't miss it," he told him.

Harry didn't want to leave Hermione tonight but Neville was right. A chance like this might not come again.

"Okay" he agreed. "Great" Neville said and hung up. Harry pulled a face as he slipped his phone back into his robes. "This is unfortunate timing," he said.

"I have to go away. This afternoon. To Romania. It should be only for tonight, but possibly two if I don't complete the mission tomorrow."

"Oh" Hermione said, a momentary cloud crossing her eyes. Bit then it was gone "Oh well, it can't be helped, I suppose. That's your job." She smiled.

"Maybe I'll go stay with Lavender and Seamus. I haven't really seen much of them lately or the baby"

"That's good. I know she has missed you" Harry said. "I think I'm through with lunch," she said pushing aside her half eaten food. "You'll want to be packing," she said.

"No time. I'll use the spare clothes at the office. I should get going" He called for the waiter and the bill. "I'll get you a taxi"

"No need I'll just apperate" she replied, "Are you sure Mione. You don't seem to feel well" he said concerned.

"I'll be okay to apperate, don't be silly," she laughed. It was a forced laugh but she did it.

Five minutes later he was waving as she popped away and resenting what he once appreciated. He didn't want Hermione being so agreeable anymore.

He didn't want her not really caring about him leaving for missions and what he did when he was there.

She was an enigma, all right. Then again, she always had been. Even now, knowing everything about her, he still didn't totally understand her.

But he did love her. More than he could have ever thought possible. He hated leaving her, even for one night. He'd find Michael and complete this mission by tomorrow and get back by tomorrow night, or his name wasn't Harry Potter.

Hermione's agitation increased as the afternoon wore on. She could not settle on anything. She paced around the house, still thinking of the events from earlier.

She couldn't even play with Ashlynn. All she could do was think about Harry in Romania, not on a mission but having a good time with Cho.

It was too much of a coincidence, his having coffee with her and then dashing off like that the same day. Jealousy bore through her like a worm.

Yet she hated feeling jealous. Hermione moaned. She couldn't bear the thought of her husband being in that woman's arms. Not for a minute, let alone a night or two.

Maybe he never stopped caring for Cho. After all she did kind of put his life on hold. Hermione then thought of Ron. Yes Ron knew much more about Harry relationship with Cho than she did.

She would make him tell her what he knew, Hermione thought as she raced into the kitchen, snatched up the phone and pressed number one.

The numbers of both Harry's best friends were programmed in. Ron was number one. Seamus number two. Frustration set in when Ron didn't answer right away.

If it kept on ringing it would cut to his answering machine. If it did she would just hang up.

"Ron Weasley" he said. "Oh, Ronald. Thank god you're home"

"Hermione? Is that you?" he asked his friend. "Yes, it's me I …" she sighed rolling her eyes.

"How you feeling. I heard you weren't feeling to well" he exclaimed. Hermione grimaced. "Harry told you about that, did he?

"Well of course, he was worried sick about you" "Was he really?" she said, far too drily. Her tone brought silence from the other end of the line.

"I don't want to talk about that," she said abruptly. "Look Ron, tell everything you know about Harry and Cho"

There was silence again till he asked "Why?" She sighed "Ron you have to tell me everything. I mean it. I need to know"

"Hermione I…" he began. "I think he's gone away with her. With Cho" she barked into the phone getting annoyed by his hesitation.

"What? I don't believe that" he cried. "Ronald I saw them having coffee together today and they looked pretty cozy to me. I went to tell Harry something."

She left the something to her herself. "Then later over lunch, he gets a call and suddenly he has to go to Romania for the night. I don't believe in that kind of coincidence, Ron. He still loves her, doesn't he?" she said.

"No damn it. Hermione I don't think he does." Ron sighed.

"Tell me Ron, You wanted so badly to help me before. Help me now. You know I know you do" she begged him.

"Hell, Mione that's all in the past. Things have changed since then, Harry has changed."

"Ron" she yelled. "Stop trying to protect the man. Give it to me straight. I can cope with the truth. I can't cope with the lies.

More silence from the other end.

"Ron please" she begged again. "Oh, all right" he said with a disgruntled sigh. "But I think you're barking up the wrong tree"

Her told her how Harry had liked Cho and wanted to take her to the yull ball. How they saw each other shortly into fifth year and how they broke up because of her constant questioning about Cedric.

"There was a time when he was awed by Cho. But I'm positive he doesn't think so now" Ron went on, an urgency in his voice. "Remember how jealous he was of you and Draco? He doesn't give a damn about Cho anymore. I'd put my money on it."

"Look, let me ring Harry and talk to him. I'll bet he…" "No" Hermione cut in firmly. "No please don't do that. This is my problem," she added.

"I have to deal with this alone. Promise me you'll stay out of it" "But" Ron argued.

"Promise me Ron!" she pleaded to him. The time had come to take action.

"Bye Ron" she said

"Hey" he cried. "Before you go, promise _me_ something" "What?" she said as her eyebrow rose.

"Call me when you find out you're wrong" and he hung up.

Hearing the dial tone Hermione quickly pressed the number two. "Lav," she said as her friend picked up. "Hermione, I was wondering when you were going to call" Lavender laughed.

Hermione frowned, "I know I've been very distant here lately. And I would really like to catch up. But unfortunately that's not why I called"

"Oh… umm. Okay" Lavender said confused. Hermione winced she really missed her friend but right now she had to find her husband. She had to confirm her fears.

"I was actually wondering if you mind watching Ashlynn for me. Something has came up and I don't think she should accompany me." Hermione told her.

"Is everything okay" her friend asked sounding worried. "I'm not sure Lav," was all she offered.

"You know I'll watch her. Just bring her over when your ready" Lavender said.

"Thanks Lav. you're the best" "I know" she laughed.

Lavender hung up and frowned. Something was wrong with Hermione. You weren't best friends with someone for years and not know when they were troubled.

But obviously she wasn't ready to talk about it so all she could do was help her by babysitting and hope everything was okay.

Harry couldn't help but wonder where Hermione was. He called home as soon as he checked in. But there was no answer. When he tried her cell, she had it turned off.

He left her a message but still no word, which was odd. They never lived in each other's pockets, but he always kept in touch when he was away on missions.

She did say she might stay and Lav and Seamus's. He contemplated ringing there and finding out if she was. But that would be a little bit much. He didn't want to start acting like a creep and checking up on her.

No. He'd have a shower, and then go to bed. Maybe she would call him in the morning. He did wonder how Ashlynn faired with Draco.

Harry had just switched off the water in the shower when he thought he heard someone knocking on the door. Throwing on a robe he hurried through to the sitting area.

He tried to smooth his wild wet hair down but was failing miserably. Yes someone was definitely knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" he demanded through the door, puzzled. Nobody knew he was here but him and a few others. He doubted any of them would come to call.

"It's me Harry" came the truly amazing reply. Hermione.

"Mione!" Harry whipped of the locks and opened the door. And there she was, looking beautiful but extremely uptight.

He didn't know whether to be delighted or worried. "What on earth are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"Just felt the need to see you," she said, all the while looking him up and down in the strangest fashion. Not sexually. Assessingly.

"Okay, but why?" he asked clearly confused.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Her chilly tone stunned him. She didn't wait for an invitation. She just forged past him, turning left and heading straight for the bedroom.

And then it hit him. She thought he was here with someone. She'd followed him, hoping to catch him out with some woman.

Bloody hell! Harry banged the door shut and charged after her. By the time she reached the room, which had few places to hide a partner in adultery. Harry watched her frown as she glanced around.

"Perhaps you'd better check out the bathroom" he threw at her. "She might be hiding behind the shower curtain"

"If there was a stupid shower curtain," he muttered under his breath when she actually did as he suggested.

By the time Hermione returned, Harry was almost gratified to see that all the blood had drained from her face, leaving her skin even more pale than usual.

"Your alone" she said, her eyes wide with surprise. "Are you sure?" he grounded out. "She might be running late. Whoever she is"

"Why Cho of course. The woman you love" she yelled close to tears.

"Cho! Bloody hell, Hermione. Are you mental? I'm not in love with Cho," he yelled back.

Color zoomed back into her face. "Don't you lie to me Harry Potter. I saw you two together. Today. Holding hands"

Harry gasped, "She was holding my hand. Her husband is my client. She was worried about me being able to find him."

Hermione's eyes flared open wide "Your client's wife?"

"Yes, my clients…" Harry broke off and just stared at her. For the rest of his life, he would never forget this wondrous moment, when Hermione's uncharacteristic actions suddenly made sense and he realized his deepest wish had come true.

"You were jealous," he said, his voice as stunned as his suddenly joyous soul.

Her face twisted, her eyes tormented. "I…I…I…was wrong."

"No, not wrong, Mione" he said as he came forward and drew her into his arms. "You've never been more right in all your life. You love me Hermione, don't you?"

"Oh god" she cried into his chest. "I'm such a fool"

Those words made him soar higher than any firebolt ever did. "If you're a fool, then I'm one too. Because I love you"

Her eyes turned to liquid pools as she stared up at him. "You love me?" she chocked out.

"With all my heart. I nearly died when you left the house that night. Then when I thought you wanted Draco, I was in sheer hell"

"I never wanted Draco" she assured him. "How could I when the man I had was so good to me?" she asked.

"Not good enough Hermione. You deserve the best," he said softly kissing her forehead. "I have the best Harry. You"

"I've been dying to tell you for a while that I love you, but I was afraid to"

"_You_, Harry? Afraid? You're never afraid" she said surprised.

"I was afraid of losing you, Mione you always said that you never wanted to be loved again. When I realized that I'd fallen in love with you, I was worried sick."

She smiled lovingly at him "If you were in hell when you thought I wanted Draco, then I was in hell today. When I saw you in that coffee shop with Cho, it took all my will- power not to charge in there."

"Harry I wanted to curse her badly" she told him seriously. "I can understand that" he chuckled "You thought I was seeing her behind your back. But I have to say the thought of anyone else has never crossed my mind."

"I adore you, Hermione and I do so admire you. And to think this all started as a favor to a friend. Which I would do again in a heartbeat." He pulled her closer into his arms and sighed.

"I feel so grateful that you chose me to trust with your secret, and to marry. I am one lucky man," he said.

She shook her head at him, her eyes shining. "I'm the lucky one. I never thought I would say this. But I'm saying it now. I'm glad Draco came back. It made me step back and take a good look at the man I married."

"Having Draco back made me see why I chose you as my husband. I think I've always loved you, Harry. I just didn't realize it before." She added.

"I finally figured it out the night when you kissed me for the first time. I realized it then because it was safe to do so. You made me feel safe, Harry. That might not seem such a big deal, but it is to me"

And there it was, that look he'd always wanted her to give him. The look of true love. Harry's heart turned over.

"I'm so sorry I was jealous," she said as she lowered her head to his chest, her arms tightening around him at the same time.

"I'm not," he returned warmly. "Because if you hadn't been, you wouldn't be here and we'd still be pretending not to love each other. Which wouldn't be a good thing"

"Make love to me Harry" she begged looking at him. "It would be an honor" he said picking her up and headed to the bedroom.

Hermione was lying in Harry's arms afterwards, savoring the moment and thinking that happiness like this only came once in a lifetime.

"Harry" she said softly.

"Mmm?" he replied rubbing her side.

"I have to make a phone call," she said. "What, _now_ at this hour? He groaned in protest.

"Yes" she laughed sitting up. "Who to?" he sat up with her.

"Ron"

"Ron!" he cried. Hermione smiled "I just have to tell him something. I promised him"

Placing his glasses on he turned to her "Promised him what?" "You can listen in," she said.

"All right" he grumbled and reached for his phone, flipping it open he dialed the number. "It's ringing his number" he said by the time he handed it over.

"Ron Weasley" Ron finally answered in a gruff voice. "This had better be important. It's bloody late and I was sleeping"

"It's important" Hermione told him. "You were right I was wrong. Harry doesn't love Cho. He loves me, almost as much as I love him. Now you can go back to sleep"

"And you can go back to whatever you were doing" Ron said in a low chuckle.

"Oh, yes" she said, her eyes sparkling up at Harry "I fully intend to"

"Whoa, whoa too much information Hermione" he said and hung up.

**There you have it guys. They have finally told each other how they feel. It might not be exactlythe wayyou all were hoping for but I think they did it quite nicely. Don't you?**

**There will one final chapter up after this and then my work here is done. I have already begun another story and hope to see you there.**

**You guys have been awesome through this and I couldn't ask for better readers. Much love to all of you,**

**Jmacsgurl15, dragoneyes5000, Lyndseyhattaway, swimchick1614, madam-s-butterfly, phreakyacidride, Dianathehuntress, Lymaris, and funkmasterjo, Lunastella13, writrfreak15.**


	20. Epilogue

**Well guys it's been some ride. But alas the end is here. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much.**

**I will be starting a new story in the next couple of days and I hope to see you reading that one as well.**

**Once again I would like to shout out some major love to all you guys. **

**Chapter 20- Epilogue**

Positive. It was positive.

Hermione cried out her joy, then burst into tears.

Harry dashed into the bathroom, panic in his eyes. "What is it? What's happened?"

Tears streamed down her face as she held the indicator out to him. "Well you know how I haven't been feeling well lately." She smiled.

"Yeah, but it was just the flu you thought" he said concerned.

"Yeah. Well Lavender suggested I might be…you know." She blushed.

"So I bought one of those home tests" she choked out. "It turned blue"

Harry paled "Is that good news or bad news?" he asked.

"It's wonderful news" she sobbed, and grabbed a handful of tissues. "Harry I'm pregnant"

All of a sudden, Harry wanted to cry himself. Hermione was having a baby. _His_ baby.

His mind swirled around what he'd learned. A father. He was going to be a father.

He was filled with such anticipation. He couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. Love. Over riding all his emotions was love.

His child, there was nothing he wouldn't do for it. Him. Her. His baby.

Harry had always wanted another child. He hadn't realized how much it would mean to him on a personal level.

Hermione smiled through her tears "You should see the look on your face"

"I'm feeling unexpectedly overwhelmed." He said faintly. "I might have to lie down"

"I'm the one having the baby," she laughed.

"I'm the one who gave it to you" he retorted. "Clearly, it's taken it out of me"

"You poor thing" she said, still smiling. "But you can't lie down. There isn't time. Ron and Luna will be here soon to look at the new flat."

Ron and Luna were delighted with Harry's help and found them the perfect flat to buy.

"It needs a few renovations" Harry told his best friend over the phone last night. "But it's a bargain at the price they're asking. Better yet, it's only three doors up from us!"

Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and tell him about the baby. "You're right," he said glancing at his watch. "They'll be here in less than ten minutes. Just enough time to ring Seamus and lavender, and Dumbledore."

Ten minutes later, it was a beaming Harry and Hermione who answered the door to Ron and Luna. It only took Ron a minute to see something was up with his two best friends. Luna seemed to sense it to.

"If I didn't know better" Ron whispered to Luna as they followed Harry and Hermione into the house, "You'd think they were on a honeymoon"

"I was thinking the same thing" Luna whispered back "Do you see the way they're looking at each other?"

"They've fallen in love" Ron said "For real this time" "Madly, I'd say" Luna agreed.

Just then, both Hermione and Harry stopped and turned to face their friends. Harry slid his arm tightly around Hermione's waist and pulled her close.

"Before we go along to see your new house, we have something to tell you" he announced.

"You're pregnant", Luna said, smiling at Hermione, who was positively glowing.

"Yes! How did you guess? I haven't put on any weight yet. I'm not that far along"

"I only had to look into your face, I've never seen you so happy. You too Harry"

"We're very happy" Harry replied. "And very much in love"

Both Rona and Luna laughed. "We could see that too," they said in unison.

"Draco isn't going to be okay with this, you know" Ron added Ruefully.

"Oh, I think he will" Hermione Said. "Draco isn't so bad you know. It wouldn't surprise me if, one day he has another child. Now that he's in love"

Ron and Luna looked at each other and roared with laughter. "Yeah right, like Draco would find anyone who could stand him for five minutes. Let alone a lifetime" Ron laughed.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and smiled. "Well, I think Gin would disagree" Harry said struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Ha, yeah right. Gin and Malfoy" Ron chuckled. "You got to be joking"

Ron paused as if he was waiting for Harry to confirm the joke. But Harry only smiled. "Harry you're joking right?" he asked.

Harry pretended to ignore him. "So ready to see the flat?" he asked them.

"Harry this isn't funny, you better tell me you're joking" Ron begged. There was no way in hell his sister was dating Ferret boy.

She knew he was an ass. She knew he was the enemy and most importantly she knew _he_ wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sure you'll love it" Harry said completely ignoring him still and he opened the door.

"The place needs a little work of course, but it's huge and just three doors down from us." He said walking into the hall.

Ron followed him out and Luna and Hermione after. "Harry, you're supposed to be my best mate. You would tell me if she was seeing Malfoy right?"

Harry smirked as he walked ahead. He new it was wrong for him to tease Ron like this, But boy was it fun.

"Harry you better bloody tell me. I'll go over there right now. I swear," he cried after him.

"Gin isn't really seeing Draco is she" Luna whispered to Hermione"

Softly chuckling Hermione nodded, "I'm afraid so. Poor Ronald" "Poor Gin" Luna corrected.

"Harry, I'm going over there" They heard Ron shout.

**THE END**

I'm so sad this is over. I feel like I'm losing a child to adulthood. Pathetic I know. I truly want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, you guys are awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

So now I clap my hands at a job well done and hope to see you all at the next story.

Much love to:


End file.
